This Isn't Before
by RoseThern1
Summary: After the Wicked Witch curses the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest sending them back to Storybrooke, Regina and the gang try to figure out who cursed them and break it. Follow up to "Back To Before" Regina centric- but it's an ensemble piece. Eventual mild OutlawQueen. Snowing, CaptainSwan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the sequel to "Back to Before" and picks up where it left off. I think this should make sense on it's own, but it's based on that world, and doesn't follow the events currently unfolding on OUAT so it would probably help to read it first. I'm weaving in some of what is currently happening, but this is AU. Rated T for violence/possible death (insert mysterious eyebrow raise)

* * *

The clock tower was dark and eerie and a green smoke could be seen fading outside the window. There was complete silence over the town.

Regina blinked her eyes. She felt dizzy and her knees were buckling. She was going to fall. She felt a hand grab her arm to steady her.

She looked down at Gold's hand gripping her business jacket tightly as he tried to steady her.

She stared at him. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Gold? You're supposed to be dead." Regina stammered.

He shook his head again. "I know. The last thing I remember is killing my father. What do you remember?" He moved his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist instead which helped her balance significantly.

"I remember…" She frowned in thought and then pain crossed her face. "I remember leaving Henry and reversing the curse." She glanced around. "Why are we in the clock tower? And what's this?" She bent down to pick up a pointed witch's hat.

He shook his head. "I think we should find the others."

As he led her out, his eyes rested on a bucket of water in the corner. It felt significant, but he couldn't remember why.

* * *

Henry woke up abruptly. He'd had another dream about that woman. This was getting a little creepy. He turned on his light and his hand bumped something on his nightstand. He frowned and moved closer. It was another book. It was old and battered. He ran his hand over it. Where had this come from? He picked it up and put it in his lap. He read the front cover. The Grimmerie. Maybe his mom had found another book inspired by the "Wicked" series. He tried to flip it open to start reading, but the book wouldn't budge. Well, that was stupid. Leave it to his mom to give him a stupid decorative book. He opened his nightstand drawer and shoved it inside. Decided to try to sleep again he flipped off the light. And rolled over, not noticing the slight glow coming from this nightstand.

* * *

Gold frowned as he limped out of the clock tower still semi-supporting Regina. He was the one with the injured leg, why was he holding her up? She should be helping him.

As if reading his thoughts, Regina straightened her posture and moved out of Gold's grasp.

"I can walk just fine on my own, I don't need your assistance." She said, but immediately regretted the harsh words. Henry would have been disappointed. But he wasn't here. Still. She should apologize. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That was rude. Thank you for your help. I'm feeling better now." Noticing Gold was still limping, she continued. "Would you like to stop at your shop and see if your cane is there?"

He stared at her. There was something very off about Regina. He hadn't heard her apologize or speak in such a gentle tone since before she was Queen. Well, unless she was speaking to Henry. She did always have a soft spot for the boy. His undoing. But he wasn't really undone was he? Although, now that he thought about it, if the limp was back, did that mean his magic was gone again?

"Rumple?" Regina asked again.

"Make up your mind, dearie. Is it Gold or Rumple?" He quipped.

Regina took another deep breath. He was trying her patience already. This truce wasn't going to last long.

"Which would you prefer?" She asked diplomatically.

"I do believe my name is Rumplestiltskin." he said with a flourish and his typical hand flinging. She just nodded.

"Why is your limp back? I thought it went away when the magic came back." She questioned as they continued on to his shop. The streets were oddly deserted. Where was everyone? Rumple reached to open the door. "Wait!" Regina stopped him. He turned to her and frowned. She lifted her arm and the door flew open. She breathed a sigh of relief. She still had her magic.

Seeing there was still magic, Rumple held out his hand to summon his cane as soon as they stepped in the shop. Nothing happened.

"Maybe it's not here?" Regina asked.

"You try." He said. She gave him a sideways glance, but then held out her hand. The cane immediately appeared and dropped into her hand.

"I don't-" Regina began.

"We're still here!" a loud voice carried in from outside. Leroy was running through the streets. "We've been cursed again!"

"Better prepare yourself. The mob will be after you again soon, dearie." Rumple said.

* * *

Snow sat up in bed. David's hand fell off her stomach where it had been resting as she did. She looked around. They were in her loft. It was quite though. Usually she could hear Emma and Henry clattering around in the kitchen. She swung her legs out of the bed and screamed.

David jumped out of bed and prepared to attack. He frowned when he just saw his wife standing there.

"Snow, what are you screaming about? You nearly gave me a heart attack." He grumbled.

She turned to face him. In her nightgown, the small baby bump was quite visible. "I think…I mean it looks like…"

"You're pregnant?" David said.

She nodded. "But I don't understand…" They both stared at each other in silence. "Why are we even here? Shouldn't we be in the enchanted forest?"

They turned toward the window when they both heard yelling in the street. Peering out they saw Leroy running down the street still yelling about being cursed.

"I'll go see what he knows. You get dressed. Don't worry. We'll figure this out." David gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed out.

* * *

The woods looked different. Robin frowned. He hadn't remembered going out for a hunt. He looked at Little John.

"Do you know where we are? I don't recognize this clearing." Robin said.

"It doesn't seem familiar to me either." Little John said.

"I don't think this is the enchanted forest." Mulan said pointing to a paved road in the distance.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. But more importantly, where is Roland?" Mulan said.

"I…I don't remember. I don't remember leaving for this expedition. Do you?"

Mulan shook her head.

* * *

Hook stepped off the Jolly Roger. He felt like he'd been sleeping off a hangover when that loud dwarf woke him with all the screaming. He frowned as he took in the town surrounding him. Well, looks like Regina wasn't as good at magic as she wanted everyone to think. They definitely weren't in the Enchanted Forest. Which meant he could go after Emma. He'd just have to find Regina and find out what town it was that Emma was from. He was sure that's where she'd return.

* * *

Regina sat on Henry's bed staring at the empty room. If they hadn't gone back to the Enchanted Forest where was her son? Where was Emma? If the counter curse didn't work why would they have left? Her chest felt tight and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe without Henry. She felt and overwhelming wave of loss hit her. She felt empty. And numb.

The doorbell was ringing. Incessantly. Regina didn't move. She didn't even acknowledge the sound.

* * *

"She can't hide forever." David grumbled.

"What if she's hurt, David?" Snow said with concern.

"Regina knows how to take care of herself. It's the rest of us that should be worried." David said.

"But if it didn't work, maybe something happened to Regina. She was trying to save us all. We owe it to her to make sure she's okay." Snow said.

David removed the gun from his holster and used it to break the window next to the front door. He reached his hand in and unlocked the door. He turned to Snow. "You wait out here, until I'm sure it's safe."

Snow looked like she was going to protest, but David stepped through the door without waiting for a response. Snow, of course, followed right behind him.

* * *

Regina turned her head when she heard the glass shatter. She stared at the broken window and the opening door, but still didn't move. Maybe Emma and Henry had left to get away from her. Storybrooke was fine and they still left because of her.

Snow took one look at Regina and knew that whatever had happened, Regina hadn't planned it. She was a pale, with a haunted look in her eyes.

"What did you do?" David asked forcefully.

Regina blinked and looked up to meet his gaze. "Nothing."

"Then why are we still here?" he asked continuing to move closer to her, invading her space.

"I don't know."

"Enough with the act, Regina. Tell us what you know." David said. Snow put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Regina?" She said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know why we're still here. And I don't care. The only person that matters is still gone."

"Regina," Snow started and reached her hand out to comfort Regina.

Regina jerked away from Snow's touch. "Leave me." She said forcefully. "I just want to be left alone."

"Don't think that will be happening anytime soon, love." Hook announced as he strode over to them. "Leroy's already agitating people. They'll be over to pay you a visit soon enough. If you wanted to be alone you might have picked a less obvious place to hide."

Regina waved her hand and the air around the house glowed. "There. No more unwanted visitors. Now if the three of you will just take the hint and be on your way."

"I don't plan on staying. I just need to know where to find Emma." Hook said.

"Find Emma?" Regina asked.

"You can't leave. You'll lose your memories." David warned.

"He wasn't cursed. And he left before." Regina said dismissively and turned to face Hook. "How do you plan to find Emma?"

"Well, obviously, I'll just go pick her up as soon as you enlighten me to her whereabouts, love." Hook said.

"How should I know where Emma is?" Regina asked.

"Well this is your little curse. And you sent her away." Hook said.

"To save her."

"To save Henry." Hook argued.

"I don't know where they are." Regina said.

"But you gave them memories, right? Where did you give them memories of?" Snow asked.

Regina frowned. She hadn't thought of that. But if reversing the curse hadn't worked, did she even give them memories?

"Your majesty." Hook prompted.

"I don't know if it worked. If the curse didn't-" Regina started.

"It did." Snow said.

"What? Of course it didn't. We'd be in the Enchanted Forest right now if it did." Regina said.

"We thought maybe you cursed us again to get back to Henry. I think it worked, Regina. Time has passed." Snow said slowly.

Regina shut her eyes. What was going on? None of this made any sense. And how in the world did the Charmings have a better handle on the situation than she did? The idiots couldn't possibly have figured it out before she had.

"I'm pregnant." Snow said, pulling her sweater tight against her belly to reveal the small lump.

Regina's eyes widened.

"Look mates, you can chatter about the details after I've set off. What place did you give Emma memories of?" Hook said.

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated. She had mostly given Emma her memories, but she had changed the location. It was a city. She hated that Henry had gone to Boston to find Emma. She never wanted them to be in Boston again. She'd sent them somewhere else. Where?

"Regina." Hook said again impatiently.

She looked up and leveled him with a glare. "You would do well to rethink the tone you are taking with me, pirate."

She shut her eyes again. Big buildings, bright lights, food on the streets. New York. She'd given them memories of New York. And Neal.

"New York. They have memories of New York." Regina said.

"Ah. How accommodating of you. I know exactly how to get there." Hook said and immediately turned to go.

"Wait." Regina stopped him. "If, if they don't remember how will you bring them back?"

"True love's kiss." Hook said.

"And when that fails miserably?" Regina questioned.

"I'll convince Emma to return. Trust me, love."

"Trusting a pirate. Always a safe gamble." Regina muttered. "Make sure she leaves Henry somewhere safe."

"What?" Snow said. "Don't you want to see Henry?"

"I can't see Henry." Regina stated. "And none of us have any clue what's happening. It's too risky to bring him here."

Hook nodded. "I'll give her the message."

Regina watched him go. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't breathe. She felt Snow and David's eyes on her. She had to get out of here. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Rumple heard the bells ring as someone entered his shop. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but something didn't feel quite right. He was in the process checking in the hidden back room for his dagger when the bells rang. He quickly placed the painting back on the wall and went to see who the unwanted visitor was.

As he entered the room his eyes widened as he stared at the woman in front of him. Something glimmered in her hand drawing his attention straight to it. His dagger.

"Surprised, old friend?" Zelena cut through the silence.

"Do I know you, dearie?" He questioned.

"You will." She grinned wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter. I don't own Once Upon a Time, Wicked, or The Wizard of Oz. (Can you imagine I'd be so filthy rich) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Snow and David looked at each other. David broke the silence. "I told you, she has magic. She's the only one who could have cursed us again."

"David, you saw her. She's just as confused as we are." She argued.

"Then why did she disappear?" David asked.

"You heard her. She can't ever see Henry again. She's devastated. If she was going to use her magic to get what she wanted, she'd have Henry. She wouldn't be telling Hook how to find Emma and then telling him to leave Henry." Snow said.

David paused in thought. "You're right. The only thing predictable about Regina is her single-minded focus on Henry."

"Her love for Henry, David. You make it sound sinister. Henry saved her. She loves him. Truly." Snow said.

"Well, she'll be seeing him soon enough. You know if Emma comes here, Henry's coming. She won't leave him behind. Even if she tried, you know he'd find a way to follow." David said.

Snow nodded. "Let's just hope the consequences aren't as bad as Regina fears."

They were pulled out of their ponderings by a loud crash coming from upstairs.

* * *

Regina landed delicately on her bed. She sighed. She just couldn't stand to be around them any longer. She needed to clear her head. Try to wrap her mind around what was happening. Snow was pregnant. So time had passed. Something had happened. But she couldn't remember any of it. Maybe she should go back to Rumple. Rumple. That was another thing. He was supposed to be dead, but he most certainly was not. But he didn't have his magic. What did that mean? Her head hurt and she felt thoroughly drained. As though she'd been in a magical battle, but she couldn't remember that either. And then there was Henry. She grabbed the alarm clock by her bed which was flashing 8:15 and threw it into the wall.

* * *

David immediately raced up the stairs and had already rounded the corner heading toward the crash before Snow made it to the bottom step. He hesitated. He hesitantly peeked inside the first room. Henry's room. It was empty. Continuing down the hall, he came to the master bedroom. The door was shut. Pulling his gun from the holster he flung the door open and cocked the gun.

Regina held her hands up. "Let's not get trigger happy there, deputy."

"Regina? What are you doing?" David asked lowering the gun.

"In my own bedroom? I don't really think it's any of your business." She replied.

"Oh, good." Snow panted entering the room. "You're back."

"I know detecting subtle, and not-so-subtle, hints isn't really your specialty, but did you ever think of leaving my home when I disappeared? Did it even cross your mind that I might have been trying to get away from the two of you?" Regina asked.

Snow sat down on the bed. "Listen, Regina, we just need to figure out what's going on."

"I thought you had it all figured out. I cursed you all again." Regina said.

"Did you?" David asked.

"Of course not. I thought I explained that already."

"Regina, we aren't blaming you, but clearly we have been cursed. We need your help to figure out what happened." Snow pleaded.

Regina was about to tell them she didn't care if they were cursed or not. She couldn't have Henry either way and that was the only thing that mattered. But then she noticed Snow's hand resting on her stomach. Regina had already cost Snow the opportunity to raise one child. If someone had cursed them, who knew what was in store. The baby could be in danger. In fact, she had this odd feeling of certainty that the baby was in danger.

She sighed. "We should get Rumple as well. He might be able to help."

Snow and David exchanged glances. Maybe there was something wrong with Regina.

"Um, he's dead, Regina." David said.

Regina shook her head. "No. He was with me. In the clock tower. I left him at his shop. I don't believe he has access to his magic, but he may still be able to offer some insight into what's happening."

"Well, let's get to his shop then."

* * *

"Do you think we should follow the odd road? It has lines on it. Do you think it's magic?" Robin asked.

Mulan shook her head. "I think it's safe. Let's try following it. Maybe it will lead us to the village."

"What if Roland's not even here. We don't know how we got here, what if he's not?" Robin worried.

"I'm sure he's here. We'll find him." Little John offered. Suddenly, they heard something.

"Watch out!" yelled Mulan. A flying creature with claws was flying straight for them. Robin loaded his bow quickly and sent several arrows flying at the creature which turned and retreated.

"What was that?" Little John asked.

"It looked like a flying monkey." Robin stated. "Keep your eyes peeled for more."

* * *

Emma sat at her computer. She was trying to track the financial records of Gregory Peters. Unfortunately, she wasn't having a lot of luck. The man was smart enough not to use his credit cards.

"Mom." Henry interrupted.

"Hmm? It's not dinner time yet is it, kid?" Emma asked.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something about that book you got me." Henry said sitting down next to her.

"What book?"

"You know the old antique-y looking one." Henry said. "Is it an antique? Like just decorative or something? Is that why it doesn't open?"

Emma turned away from the computer. "Henry, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Henry opened his mouth about to launch into an explanation when there was a loud knock at the door. Emma frowned. She wasn't expecting company.

"Is Chris coming over for dinner?" Henry asked.

Emma shook her head as she went to see who was at the door. She opened it in a crack to find a leather-clad man with too much eyeliner standing there.

"Miss Swan."

"Do I know you?"

"You will." He said and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes opened wide and she kicked him in the groin.

"What the hell? Get out before I call the police." Emma said.

"Mom?" Henry called. "Are you okay?"

"Wait in the living room Henry." Emma responded.

"Well, I was really hoping that would work, love. But since it didn't, hear me out." Hook began.

"No. Get out." Emma said.

"Mom!" Henry screamed.

Concerned at the panic in her son's voice, she turned away from Hook and hurried to the living room to check on Henry. Hook took the distraction as an opportunity to make his way into the apartment and followed Emma into the next room.

Henry stood staring at the glowing book that was floating from his room toward Hook.

"You have it." Hook said.

"What the hell?" Emma said. "Where did that come from?" She whipped back around to face Hook. "Who are you and how are you doing that? Is someone else here? What do you want?" She moved protectively over to Henry pulling him into her arms.

The book had stopped moving and was just hovering in the room. Hook reached for it and it floated just out of his reach. He frowned. How were they going to get this blasted book back to Regina?

While he was lost in thought, Emma had gone on the offensive and he glanced up at her just in time to see her slapping the handcuffs on his wrists.

"You like it kinky, eh love?" Hook quipped.

"Henry go to your room and stay there until I tell you to come out." Emma ordered. Henry didn't move. He was still entranced with the book.

"Is it yours, mate?" Hook asked.

Henry looked at him. "Yes."

"Your mother must have sent it to you." He said.

"What? I didn't give Henry that book. Henry, where did you get it?"

"Not you love, his other mother." Hook said.

"I don't have another mother." Henry argued and turned to his mother to answer her question. "It just showed up in my room. I thought you put it there. Like the other one."

"What other one? Books have just been appearing in your room?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. The other one is full of fairytales and-" He stopped mid-sentence. The man looked like someone from the book. Captain Hook. He turned to Hook. "Are you Captain Hook?"

"Henry. Captain Hook is a fairytale, he's not real." Emma said.

"Yes." Hook answered at the same time.

Emma shut her eyes. This was just too much. This was crazy. This guy was one hell of a con artist.

"Listen. Your mother and father, all your friends and family really, are in danger. I need you to come with me to help them."

"Henry is my only family. You are clearly crazy." Emma said and went to reach for the phone.

"Please, I know this sounds crazy, but all those stories in Henry's book are true. You are in the book. You came to Storybrooke and broke the curse. But we've been cursed again. And no one knows what happened. Or who cast the curse." Hook said.

"Wait, mom. He really is in the book. I'll show you." Henry hurried off to his room and quickly returned with the leather bound book in his hands. He had it open to a picture of the Jolly Roger. Emma looked down at the book and back up at the man. There was a resemblance, but this was crazy. It was a book of fairytales.

Hook could see the doubt written all over her face.

"Really love, there's a glowing book floating in your sitting room. And you won't believe me?" Hook said. "Neal is in Storybrooke."

"Who's Neal?" Henry asked.

"How do you know Neal?" Emma asked.

"He's in danger as well." Hook said.

"Mom, who's Neal?" Henry asked again.

"An old friend." Emma answered. She stared at Hook.

"Use your superpower, love. I'm not lying." Hook said. Emma frowned. This couldn't possibly be happening. "Just come with me and you'll see."

"We're taking our own car." Emma said.

Hook breathed a sigh of relief. "Always the loner." Emma narrowed her eyes. "Ah, one more thing. Do you have someone Henry can stay with? He can't come."

"What?" Emma said.

"You can't leave me." Henry exclaimed.

"Queen's orders. She wouldn't help me find you unless I promised to make sure you left Henry here where it's safe." Hook explained.

"I have to come. Mom, you can't leave me. We're a team." Henry said.

"Henry, as crazy as this guy is, I have to agree. I have no idea what I'm walking into here. It is safer for you to stay here. I'll call Jeff. You can stay with him."

"No! That's not fair!" Henry exclaimed.

Emma took a deep breath. "Henry, that's final. No arguments. Now go pack an overnight bag." Henry stormed off to his room taking the "Once Upon a Time" book with him. Turning to Hook she continued, "Now, what kind of danger is Neal in?"

"I think it might be easier to explain when we get back to town. Now. If you could just get the book, we can be on our way. Do you need to call that friend of yours to watch Henry? Jeff was it?"

"You want me to get that glowing book? Why don't you just turn off whatever contraption you rigged to make it do that?" Emma said. She began fumbling through her purse for her phone and pulled out her gun, making a show of it in case Hook was getting any ideas.

"It's not me. It's magic. I'm pretty sure it's an ancient book with all sorts of power. I was with Cora when she went to track it down in Oz." Hook explained.

Emma stopped. "You what?"

"I was with Cora-"

"Stop. There is no such thing as Oz. It's a book. For children. I really should call the police." Emma said.

"Then who's going to help Neal?" Emma was silent. She flipped open her phone. "Hi Jeff, I'm sorry. I know it's late. I have a huge favor to ask. I need to take a last minute trip, and I don't want to bring Henry along. Would you mind letting him stay with you? Okay. Great. I'll drop him off in a few."

Hook grinned. "I knew you'd come to the rescue. Always the savior."

"What did you call me?" Emma said.

"The savior. Little pet name of yours back in Storybrooke." Hook said. "Now, would you mind getting the book so we can be on our way?"

Emma sighed and reached up to grab the book. It floated higher just out of her reach. "What the?"

Henry had walked into the room. He saw Emma reach for the book and it drift out of her reach. He calmly walked over and held out his hand. The book dropped down into his arms immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your continued viewership!

* * *

Regina flung open the door to Gold's shop and strode inside. Snow and David were right behind her. She frowned as she looked around. It was empty.

"Gold!" She called out. "Gold!"

Silence.

"Rumplestiltskin, get out here you little imp!" She yelled.

Belle stepped out from the backroom. "He's not here, Regina. He's dead, remember?" she spoke softly.

"He's not dead. He was just in the clock tower with me. I left him here." Regina said.

"I have been here all day and I haven't seen him." Belle said. "Are you feeling alright, Regina? You look a little pale."

"I'm perfectly fine." Regina said taking in Belle's red puffy eyes. The girl had most likely been too busy crying to notice Rumple come in. But where had he gone?

"Regina, if this is some kind of a trick—" David began.

"It's not a trick. Will you stop second-guessing me for one minute, David?" Regina said exasperated. "He was with me in the clock tower. We were just standing there. I was dizzy and he caught me. There was a witch's hat there." She shut her eyes trying to remember all the details. "He only remembered killing his father. And then standing there with me."

"He was really alive?" Belle said hopefully.

"Yes, but I don't understand where he went." Regina frowned looking at his cane on the floor below the painting where he hid his safe. "He was limping when I left him. And his cane is still here."

"You think someone took him?" Snow asked.

"But he's the Dark One, who's powerful enough to overpower him?" Belle asked.

"Probably the same person who cursed us." Regina answered.

* * *

"That settles it. Henry's going to have to come." Hook said.

"What? No. Leave the stupid book. Henry is staying here where he's safe." Emma said.

"Mom, I want to go. And now you need me to." Henry said.

"We don't need you to. It's a stupid book that this, this man, has rigged somehow." Emma said.

"Mom. You know I'm going to come either way. I'll sneak out of Jeff's and follow you. You know I will. You might as well just take me now." Henry reasoned.

"The lad is quite skilled at running away." Hook agreed.

"I have no idea why I'm listening to you." Emma said.

"Because you know I'm telling the truth." Hook said.

"Henry go get in the car. I'll call Jeff from the car and let him know there's been a change of plans." Emma sighed.

* * *

Roland sat in the middle of the woods all alone. He was surrounded by trees and couldn't see through to the end of them. He saw a bridge and water. He was scared. His dad never left him alone. Where was his dad? He wanted his dad. He started to cry. Then he heard something rustling in the bushes. He turned but didn't see anything. Then he heard more rustling. It seemed closer. He turned away and began running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

* * *

Leroy's voice could be heard yelling in the street once again. "Help!"

Snow moved to the doorway of Gold's shop and peered out into the street. Stepping outside she asked, "Leroy, what's wrong?"

"There's a creature in the woods. We were out looking for people in the woods and it attacked us. It took Happy." He panted.

"Took him where?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. It was a flying creature. It flew off with him." Leroy said.

Regina stepped beside Snow. "What did it look like?"

Leroy's demeanor changed immediately. "What are you doing with her?" He asked Snow.

"Regina's trying to help us figure out who cursed us." Snow said.

"Well, that's easy. It was her." Leroy said.

"What did the creature look like?" Regina repeated.

"Leroy, you want to get Happy back right? Trust me." Snow said.

"It's her I don't trust, sister." Leroy said.

"I know. But I do trust her." Regina glanced at Snow in surprise. She'd assumed eventually Snow would side with David. Maybe Neverland had really changed things. "What did the creature look like?"

"It was furry. And it had wings and huge teeth and claws." Leroy said.

David frowned. "Where did you last see it?"

"Near the edge of town in the forest." Leroy said.

"Let's go check it out." Regina said fishing for her keys.

* * *

Rumple was locked in some sort of cellar. He wasn't sure exactly where. It was dark. The witch had transported him there. He frowned. His leg didn't hurt any more. He couldn't understand what was happening though. None of this made sense. How was he alive? What had happened to Pan's curse? Who was this strange witch and how did she get his dagger? Why hadn't she just killed him already?

* * *

Emma slowed the car as they approached the town. She'd stopped and picked up Jeff. She hadn't really wanted to travel alone with this stranger even though she could sense he was telling the truth and she felt like she could trust him. That was an odd feeling. She definitely wasn't the trusting type. Once she'd realized the man who called himself Hook didn't have a car and couldn't drive, she'd enlisted Jeff to travel with them; he sat in the back with Henry.

"I think we should call Regina first. She has a bit of a temper and she was pretty clear about not bringing Henry." Hook said. "Do you have one of those devices that allow you to communicate with others?"

"A phone?" Emma asked.

"Ah yes, I do believe that's what you call them." Hook agreed.

She met Jeff's eyes in the rearview mirror. This guy was all kinds of crazy. She pulled out her phone.

"What's her number?" Emma asked.

"Her number?" Hook repeated.

"Yeah. You know so I can call her." Emma said.

"Oh. Um, that's a bit of a problem. I don't actually know. Can't you just say Regina?"

Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Right. Guess not. Well then, we should leave the lad here."

"I'm not staying here while you guys have all the fun." Henry argued.

"Henry, don't push me right now." Emma said. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do. We passed a diner a town back. Jeff, you and Henry will wait there while we go warn this Regina person that she's not getting her way and then we'll come back and get you." She turned the wheel spinning the car around on the road.

* * *

Roland raced up the hill. He turned to look back, but he didn't see anything or hear the rustling anymore. He looked around. Where was he now? And where was his dad? He was almost at the top of the hill. Maybe something would be up there.

* * *

Regina drove toward the town line. Leroy sat in the passenger seat and Snow and David sat in the back.

"Are we near where it happened?" Regina asked.

"No. It was right before the town line. Happy had suggested we test the town line and he volunteered to be the one to do it this time." Leroy said. "Did you make it so bad things will happen if we leave?"

Regina kept her eyes on the road, but raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you test it?"

* * *

Emma headed the car back to the town line. They'd had to leave the book with Henry as it wouldn't come to Emma or Hook. Hook was not happy about this. If it was the book Cora had gone to get it was very powerful and he knew Regina would be able to use it to help them.

"Aren't you going a little fast, love?" Hook asked.

"I'm not your 'love.' And I don't see any speed limit signs so how am I supposed to know how fast to go?" She said glancing at him. "Do you want me to go see this Regina or not?"

"Carry on." Hook said. "These machines just make me nervous."

* * *

Robin and the merry men walked down the road. The road was so solid. Robin hadn't encountered one like it before.

"Do you think this path leads to a village?" Little John asked.

"What else would it be for?" Robin asked. He frowned. "Do you hear that noise?"

* * *

Regina drove slowly toward the town line. They were almost there. She pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road about a mile back. Putting the car in park, she turned to Snow and David.

"Snow, you should stay in the car. You'll be safer here." She flung open her car door and turned to Leroy. "You show me where you were when it happened."

As she stepped out of the car, she noticed a yellow bug driving toward the town line. She froze. Emma. Had Hook actually found her and convinced her to come back? If he'd taken the Jolly Roger, he could have made it to her, but how could they be back already? Unless time was frozen again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something running toward the road, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Roland!" Robin cried as he and his men came into view walking on the road. Roland was about to run across the street as the yellow bug sped toward the town.

"Stop!" Regina yelled.

Robin raced forward to grab Roland just as the yellow bug's brakes squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the continued support, hope you're enjoying the story! (and a wee shoutout to scifigrrl for all of her continued encouragement)

* * *

"Watch out!" Hook yelled.

"What the hell!" Emma said slamming her foot down on the brakes. The car jerked to a stop as it collided with Robin. The car hit him and the impact threw him several feet down the road.

The little boy who had been shoved out of the way just in time was screaming hysterically as he ran to his father.

Everyone just stared. Regina was the closest and reacted first. She hurried to the man on the ground and reached him at the same time the small boy did. As she reached to feel for a pulse, she glanced up and saw the tears streaming down the child's face. She gently placed her other hand on Roland's cheek, wiping away the tears.

"It's going to be okay, honey. We're going to help him." She soothed.

Roland lay down on the ground beside his father. "Wake up, daddy. Wake up."

"Is he?" David asked standing behind Regina.

"There's a pulse." Regina answered. David pulled out his phone and began calling for the ambulance. She had moved her hand from Roland's face to his back when he cuddled up to man on the ground. She began rubbing his back trying to calm him.

Regina studied the man. She was sure she'd never seen him before, but he seemed so familiar. Her hand was still resting on his wrist where she's felt for his pulse. She shuddered as a warm tingling feeling shot through her. It felt like…magic. Odd. She didn't sense any magical ability in the man.

Emma and Hook were suddenly standing above her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't see them. Are they okay?" Emma said.

"Emma?" David said.

Emma frowned as she looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"He's your father, love." Hook stated calmly.

"He's my what?" Emma said.

Regina glanced up. "The kiss didn't work I take it."

"Afraid not. Can you whip something up to help her remember?" Hook asked.

"Now is not the time." Regina stated as the group of merry men approached. She looked down at Robin and addressed David. "I could try to wake him."

Little John was the first to arrive at Robin's side and Roland launched himself into John's arms. Mulan looked at Regina and narrowed her eyes. "You're the Evil-"

"I really prefer Regina." Regina finished for her not even looking up as she took Roland's departure for an opportunity to inspect the man for injuries. She raised her hand to magically detect the problem, but before she could start, she felt something against her neck. A blade. Sadly, not a foreign feeling.

"Don't touch him." Mulan said firmly.

Regina raised her hands in surrender. "I was only trying to help."

"He doesn't need your kind of help." Mulan said, aggressively, but lowered her sword.

They could hear the ambulance in the distance. Regina stood up and stepped away from the unconscious man.

Just then something swooped down from the sky toward Little John and the boy. Before anyone could draw their weapons, Regina had thrown a spell at the monkey which fell to the ground now a soft stuffed animal. Regina leaned over and picked it up and handed it to the boy.

"Now he can't hurt anyone." She said.

The little boy took the soft toy and looked at her with wide eyes. "Thank you." He muttered before burying his head in Little John's shoulder clinging to his new toy.

"What the hell was that?" Emma exclaimed.

"A flying monkey." Regina answered matter-of-factly.

"A flying monkey. Right. I meant what the hell did you just do?" Emma said.

Regina took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to need a glass of wine for this conversation."

"You're not the only one." Emma returned.

The ambulance had pulled to a stop and two paramedics came over and began putting Robin onto a backboard. Regina watched. She felt the urge to go with him. That was ridiculous. She didn't even know who he was. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from him though. She blinked and turned to face Mulan. "You should go with him. He shouldn't be alone."

Mulan seemed confused by Regina's reaction, but she did agree. She nodded and turned to Little John to take Roland.

"I'm sorry, we can't allow children in the ambulance. And only one of you can come. The rest will have to follow in your own cars." One of the paramedics said as they loaded Robin into the ambulance.

Mulan and Little John looked at each other. They didn't have another vehicle.

"I'll take you." Regina offered. "David, you and Snow" she rolled her eyes "and Leroy go with Emma and Hook. You can start filling her in. I'll meet you back at my place after I take them to the hospital."

David nodded and went to retrieve his wife from Regina's car.

"You go, Little John. I'll stay with Roland and ride with the Queen." As Little John hurried to the ambulance, Regina felt a tug in her heart. She wanted to go. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She sighed and turned toward her car. Emma back and no Henry must be making her more emotional.

* * *

The witch walked down the stairs.

"Hello, my pet." She grinned at Rumplestiltskin. "What's the matter? Don't like the accommodations?"

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Oh you'll see soon enough. You're quite an important part of my plan."

"I don't know what you want, but I'm not going to help you." He said.

"Oh, but you will. You don't have a choice."

* * *

"Where is my dad?" Roland asked tearfully from the backseat.

"He's with the doctors, honey. They are going to take good care of him." Regina said in a soft voice. Mulan was studying her. Regina felt her eyes boring into her. "We're almost at the hospital. As soon as the doctors are done fixing him, you can see him."

She pulled into a parking spot and glanced back at Roland. He was clinging to the stuffed animal she'd given him. She opened her car door. Mulan seemed to be struggling with hers. "Push down on the handle." Regina explained as she opened the back door for Roland. He crawled toward her and held his arms out for her to lift him. She hesitated. He wanted her to hold him. No one wanted her. Henry had been the only one. She looked down at Roland's pleading eyes and scooped him into her arms. He immediately snuggled in to her burying his face in her shoulder.

Mulan had finally figured out how to get out of the car and had come around to Regina. "I'll take him." She said authoritatively reaching to pull the boy from Regina's arms. Oddly, Roland tightened his arms around Regina. Regina looked up at Mulan in surprise; Mulan also appeared shocked. "Roland, come here." Mulan tried again.

Regina pried the child out of her arms and handed him to Mulan. As he left her arms, she felt that overwhelming sense of loss she'd felt earlier. Henry. But it seemed like more than Henry. She scoffed to herself. More than Henry. Henry was everything. What else did she have to lose?

* * *

Emma frowned. "We're just going to break in to her house?"

"She said to wait here for her." Snow said. "Can you pick the lock?"

"Of course I can, but I still don't understand what's going on here." Emma said.

"Let's just get inside. I'll make you some tea and we'll explain what we can." Snow said.

* * *

The book was glowing in Henry's backpack. Jeff thought a glowing book was a weird toy for a 12-year-old, but he didn't say anything. This whole thing was weird. Emma was being weird. He didn't understand why she'd dropped everything to come to this little town on the edge of nowhere with a complete stranger.

"Can we please just go follow my mom? You know you're worried about her too." Henry said kicking at his chair.

"Your mom was very clear about us waiting here. We both know what she's like mad. I think it's best if we wait here." Jeff said.

"Aren't you worried something's going to happen to her? What if Hook hurts her?" Henry said.

"Hook?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. The man that's with her." Henry said.

"His name is Hook?" Jeff questioned.

"Duh. Captain Hook." Henry said.

"Henry, you know Captain Hook is just a fairytale. None of that is real." Jeff said.

"Then why is this book glowing?" Henry asked.

"Because it's a toy with batteries. Though it seems like a pretty boring toy." Jeff stated.

"It's not a toy." Henry argued.

"Henry, please just eat your dinner." Jeff said.

* * *

Regina sat in the waiting room. She knew she needed to get back to her place and help the idiots with Emma, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave until she knew the man was alright. She stood up and began pacing. Where was Whale? Her mind was on overload. If Emma didn't remember anything, then her reversal of the curse had worked. But if it worked and they were back here, they had been cursed again. Who could have cursed them again besides her? Rumple, maybe, but he'd been with her and seemed just as confused as she was. Which was another thing to worry about. Where was he?

She turned to pace back the other direction and felt a tug on her skirt. She glanced down. It was the little boy. She bent down to his level. "What's your name, honey?"

"Roland." He answered.

"I'm Regina. What do you need, Roland?"

"I want to see my daddy. Where is he?" Roland said his bottom lip quivering.

"The doctor's are still working on him. Where did your friend go?" Regina asked, noticing Mulan had disappeared.

"She went to the bathroom. She told me not to go anywhere." Roland said. "Will you sit with me?"

Regina looked at him. Sit with him? She didn't have time. And she was already feeling much too attached to this strange child. But before she could stop herself she was scooping up the little boy and sitting down with him on her lap. He rested his head against her. "I'm scared, Regina."

"I know, honey." She said softly and began stroking his hair. Mulan walked in just as Roland was drifting off to sleep in Regina's arms. Her eyes widened.

"What did you do to him?" Mulan asked approaching Regina quickly.

"Shh. He's sleeping." Regina hissed, which caused Roland to stir against her.

Before their exchange could turn into a fight, Little John walked out with Dr. Whale.

Regina and Mulan turned to the doctor expectantly.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the living room with Hook who was trying to keep her from leaving. She was freaking out. These people were all crazy.

Snow and David were in the hallway trying to figure out what to do.

"What is taking Regina so long?" David asked.

"I don't know. I think we're going to have to let her go." Snow said.

"You know we need her help." David said.

"We don't know that. We have no idea what's going on. Maybe she's better off in the real world. Let's let her have her happy life." Snow said.

Hook's voice pulled them out of their discussion. "You can't go until you see the queen!"

"Watch me." Emma moved to stand, but Hook snagged her handcuffs from her belt and slapped one on her wrist and attached one to the chair she's been sitting in as he shoved her back into the chair. Emma's eyes went wide. "Let me go!"

"I truly am sorry, love. I didn't want to have to do this. But you really can't leave until you understand what you're leaving." Hook said.

"Hook! Let her go. We aren't keeping her here like this." Snow said rushing to her daughter.

"Snow, I think maybe Hook is right. If she remembered she'd want to stay. But if she leaves now we won't have a chance to help her remember again." David said.

"No. This is wrong." Snow said firmly.

David turned to Hook. "Let's get Regina back here now." He pulled out the phone.

* * *

"He sustained a pretty severe head injury. He's in a coma right now." Dr. Whale said.

"When will he wake up?" Mulan asked.

"I don't know." Whale said. "The next 48 hours are crucial. With any luck the swelling will subside and he'll wake up."

"I could wake him." Regina said.

"You aren't touching him." Mulan said firmly.

Before Regina could argue, her phone began ringing. The sleeping boy stirred and woke up. He looked up at her. "Can I see my dad now?"

Regina had to blink back tears at the hopefulness in his face and voice. "Yes. But he's sleeping right now, so he won't be able to talk to you." Regina said. She looked up to Mulan and Little John. Little John moved forward and held out his hand.

"Come on, Roland. I'll take you."

As they left Regina answered her phone. "You what? Yes, yes. I'll be there." She waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of purple.


	5. Chapter 5

"You thought handcuffing her would be a good idea?" Regina said with disdain.

"Did you want her to leave?" He asked.

"I…" she hesitated. "Yes. Yes. I did want her to leave. I didn't want you to bring her here in the first place. She's supposed to be taking care of my son." She waved her hand and the cuffs disappeared. "Go Miss Swan."

Emma stared at her wrists. "You…how did you do that?" She looked incredulously at Regina.

"Please, just forget everything you've seen. Go take care of Henry." Regina said, her voice shaking slightly.

"How did you know his name?" Emma asked. She scanned the faces in the room. "Have we met before?"

Regina sighed. "In another life of sorts." She answered vaguely. She couldn't take this. Her grip on her emotions was slipping. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away before she made Emma take her to Henry. But she couldn't quite find the strength to leave. She looked up and her eyes met Emma's questioning ones. "Is he...is Henry happy?"

"Yes." Emma answered. "Is everything he" she gestured to Hook "told me true?"

Regina nodded.

"Why don't I remember?" Emma asked.

Regina was just staring with a faraway look in her eyes. Snow moved forward and put a hand on Regina's hand, guiding her to the sofa. "In order to save us from Pan's curse, Regina had to undo her curse. It sent us all back to the Enchanted Forest and made it as if Storybrooke never existed. It wiped your memories, so Regina gave you and Henry new ones."

"My memories aren't real?" Emma asked.

Regina looked up at her. "Oh, they're real. They just aren't really yours."

"They're yours." Emma guessed. "Can you do like, like Hook, said and make me a potion or something to give me back my memories?"

"I don't know how. I suppose I could talk to Blue. She did figure out how to restore memories that were lost crossing the town line." Regina said.

"Let's go now." David said.

Emma stood, but Regina didn't move. "What are we waiting for?" Emma asked.

"I need you to leave now, Emma. I can't, I can't do this. I can't take Henry's happiness away. He's happy and he's safe with you. You need to go back." Regina said, looking past Emma as she spoke.

"Regina. You know that if Henry remembered that's not what he would want. He would want Emma to help. He would want to see you again." Snow said.

"I can't see him. We don't know what will happen. It's too risky. We're already in enough trouble with not knowing who cast this curse." Regina said.

"Then Henry will stay where he is. With my friend, Jeff. But I need my memories back." Emma said.

Regina still didn't move.

"Regina, love. There is someone out there who cursed us. We really don't have all day." Hook said.

"I can't do this." Regina stood and walked out of the room.

"Who wants to go after her?" David asked.

"No. Give her some time." Snow said. "Let's bring Blue to her. In the morning. I think we all need some sleep after the day we've had."

* * *

Regina hadn't even bothered to change her clothes or get under the covers. She wasn't going to be sleeping anyway. She couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of sadness and loss. It physically hurt. They were cursed again. She didn't care. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted it to be over. She put her hand over her heart. It would be so easy.

She jumped at the knock on her door.

"Regina?" Snow's voice called softly. "Can I come in?"

"I'm not going to find Blue." Regina said.

"I know. I just wanted to ask you something." Snow said through the door. "Please?"

Regina flicked her wrist and the door opened. Snow jumped back a little as it swung toward her.

"Thank you." Snow said stepping inside. She frowned. Regina hadn't even turned to look at her. This was not good. Regina was a fighter. This looked like surrender. Snow sat at the edge of the bed. "Regina, I don't want to talk to you about Blue or Emma's memories. Or the curse. Or Henry." Regina winced at the mention of Henry. "I just wanted to see if Emma could stay here tonight. There's not really room in the loft and she seems pretty uncomfortable with the idea of David and I being her parents. Besides, we thought she'd be safer here with your magic to protect her. I know you don't really want company, but you want her safe as much as I do so she can take care of Henry."

"She can stay. Show her to the guest room." Regina said still not turning to face Snow.

"Regina," Snow began.

"If that's all, I'm trying to get some rest." Regina said cutting her off.

Snow stood and walked to the door. Before she left she turned back. "Regina. Please don't do anything stupid. Henry would want you to take care of yourself."

"Leave." Regina hissed and Snow did.

* * *

The witch frowned at the image in her crystal ball. She was sleeping. Well, not for long. She murmured a spell under her breath.

* * *

Regina felt spiders crawling all over her. She shook trying to get them off. She flung her arms around wildly. They were everywhere. Big beady eyes and they were crawling on her face. She screamed.

Emma burst into the room to find Regina thrashing around tangling herself up in the sheets. She let out another scream. Emma hurried over and shook her. "Regina. Regina. Wake up. You're dreaming."

"Get them off!" Regina screamed as she bolted upright and her eyes flew open.

"Hey. Calm down. You were just dreaming. There isn't anything here." Emma said.

Regina studied her shaking hands. "There were spiders. Everywhere. I couldn't-" she stopped mid-sentence suddenly feeling quite stupid. She shut her eyes and tried to get her heart rate and breathing back to normal. She opened her eyes. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course. As you said it was just a dream. Go back to sleep, dear."

"Okay." Emma left. Regina got out of bed and walked to the window. She stared outside. She'd had plenty of horrific nightmares but they usually involved something she'd done. Or something her mother had done. Nothing so mundane as spiders. She also sensed something else. A magical aftertaste? She frowned and tried to focus, when her thoughts were interrupted by an insistent pounding on the front door.

* * *

She must have taken him. He was sure she had. He pounded again. A light flicked on in the house and he heard footsteps on the stairs. The front door opened.

"Where is he?" Little John demanded.

Regina's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Roland. Give him back. You had no right to take him." Little John yelled.

"Regina?" Emma was now standing at the top of the stairs.

"It's fine, dear." She said waving her hand dismissively and turned back to Little John. "I didn't take anyone. Is Roland missing?" She tried to keep the concern from bleeding into her voice. She didn't care. He wasn't her child.

"He was at the hospital. I thought he was sleeping and I went to get some water and when I came back he was gone." Little John said.

"Do you have something of his?" Regina asked.

"No." Little John said.

She sighed and grabbed her jacket. Then she grabbed Little John's hand and Emma's mouth dropped as they both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina and Little John appeared in the hospital hallway. She turned to Little John. "Which room?"

Little John reached out to grab the wall. He looked a little green. "Uh. Which room what?"

"Which room is the boy's father in?" Regina asked.

"Oh. Uh, Robin's this way." He began leading her to the room. As they entered the room, Regina stopped. She felt her stomach drop as she caught sight of the unconscious man in the bed. "I told you Roland's not here though, so I don't know why you brought us here. Or how."

"Where was Roland when you left him?" She asked.

"He was sleeping next to Robin."

Regina forced herself to walk toward the bed. Her eyes scanned the bed and quickly settled on what she was looking for. She leaned down and gingerly picked up a piece of hair.

"What are you doing? You need to stay away from Robin." Little John said. "He doesn't want any of your magic."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Well he certainly could use it. But that's beside the point." She held up the hair. "This is all we need." She waved her hand over it and the hair began glowing and floating. It quickly began drifting out of the room. Regina grabbed Little John's arm and pulled him behind her. "Keep up."

* * *

Regina heard the crying before the enchanted hair turned the corner. Sitting outside next to Rumple's shop was Roland. He had his arms wrapped around his legs pulling them close. The stuffed monkey was pressed against his chest and his face was buried in it crying. Regina immediately kneeled down in front of him. She gently touched his arm.

"Roland." She said softly.

His head jerked up.

"You found me!" His face brightened.

"What are you doing out here, honey. It's freezing." She wrapped her jacket around him.

"I was looking for you. I wanted you to make my dad wake up." He said.

Regina sighed and scooped the little boy into her arms. "Let's get you warmed up." She turned to Little John. "Back to the hospital?"

"Maybe not. Is there a place we could stay? We don't have homes here. We don't actually know where we are or how we got here." He said.

"Granny has rooms. We'll go there." Regina announced. "Hold on to me."

* * *

Regina knocked again. Finally a light flipped on. Oh this was going to be fun. Waking Granny at 3 a.m. as if her normal level of grouchiness wasn't enough.

Granny flung the door open. "What do you want? Cursing us twice wasn't enough for you? Now you want to wake me in the middle of the night?"

Regina felt her temper flaring. No. Now was not the time. "This is…" she frowned. She didn't even know the man's name.

"You can call me Little John. Everyone does." The man finished for her.

"And this is Roland." Regina said. "They arrived in the forest and they don't have homes here. They weren't around the first time. Can you find them a room?"

Granny sighed. "We only have one left. There are a lot of new people here now." She opened the door wider so they could all come in. She pulled a set of keys down and handed them to Little John. "Top of the stairs. Third room on the right."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Granny grunted and left to go back to bed without another word.

Regina adjusted Roland to hand him to Little John, but Roland clung tighter to her. "Tuck me in." He pleaded. Regina looked to Little John who nodded in approval. So Regina followed him up the stairs and helped the little boy into bed. She pulled the covers over him.

"Now no more sneaking out. Understood?" Regina asked.

Roland nodded.

"It's dangerous to be out all by yourself. Your father wouldn't like it." She said. "Now get some sleep."

"Can you stay with me?" Roland asked.

Regina looked into his pleading eyes. She climbed onto the bed beside him. "Only until you fall asleep." He nodded. Regina gently rubbed his back the way she used to with Henry when he couldn't sleep and in no time the little boy was sleeping peacefully.

Little John stared taking in the whole thing. She was so gentle and loving with the little boy. Not at all like her reputation implied.

"Goodnight." She nodded at Little John and disappeared again.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she'd brought herself here instead of going home. She couldn't explain the pull she felt to this man. She walked over to his bedside and ran her hand along the curve of his jaw. She felt it again. Electric. Just like when she'd touched him before. The monitor beeped. His heart rate was increasing. She removed her hand and the beeping slowed back down. Odd. That was very…odd. She placed her hand on his arm and the beeping sped up again. She definitely felt magic. It wasn't her magic. But he didn't have magic.

"The monitor indicated an increased heart rate." A voice was saying. "I thought you should check on him, Dr. Whale."

Regina jumped away from the Robin and quickly disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we please go after her now? She didn't come back all night. She could be hurt." Henry said.

"Henry, I'm sure she's fine." But Jeff wasn't really sure. He was concerned. Emma hadn't called to say she was staying overnight. And she hadn't answered her phone when he called last night. "Do you want to call her?"

* * *

Regina was flipping the last pancake onto the stack when she heard music. Was that the Star Wars theme? She turned off the stove and went looking for the source of the noise. She saw a phone vibrating on the coffee table. She leaned down and seeing Henry's name flipped the phone open, remembering a moment too late that Henry didn't know her anymore and he wasn't calling her. He was calling his mom. Emma. She pulled the phone away from her ear unsure of what to do.

"Mom? Mom?" she heard the voice coming through the phone. Her hand was shaking. Henry. His voice was different. "Mom? Are you there?" She flipped the phone shut her eyes filling with water. He would be worried now. She'd have to find Emma and have her call him back. She walked numbly to the guest room and knocked.

She could hear a grunt from Emma. The phone started ringing again. She flung the door open.

"Wake up now. Miss Swan. Henry is calling. I hung up on him. He's worried now. Tell him you dropped the phone." She thrust the phone at Emma who blinked her eyes furiously and tried to figure out what was happening as she answered a hoarse hello.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'm fine. I just woke up and I was half asleep. Dropped the phone. No. Not yet. I'll call you later when I have more information. Alright. I love you too, kid." She hung up the phone and looked up at Regina who was still standing in the doorway looking like she'd seen a ghost. The woman was odd.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry." Regina said as she turned and left.

* * *

Emma was finishing her pancakes when there was a knock at the door. She heard voices. One of them sounded like the woman she'd met yesterday. Snow White? That was crazy. She walked into the living room. Regina was ushering in a red headed woman along with Snow, David, and Hook.

"Yes, yes. I have that." Regina said to Blue. She turned to the others. "Emma is in the kitchen. There are plenty of pancakes if you're hungry." She led Blue toward her office as the others turned toward the kitchen.

"What else?" Regina asked.

"Why don't you just show me your ingredients and I'll make the potion." Blue said.

"Still don't trust me?" Regina asked.

"Should I?" Blue returned.

Regina pulled out a small case and set it on the table. "Here you go." She stepped back and let Blue take over.

* * *

She was standing tall over Rumple holding his dagger against him.

"Just kill me already and have the power." He said.

"Oh, that's not what I want." She purred. "You're looking a little crazy. That's not going to work. Let's clean you up. A little shave maybe?" She set the dagger against his face and began giving him a shave. "Where's my book?"

Rumple just stared at her. She pulled the dagger back and asked again. "Where's my book?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Ah. You wouldn't remember would you? Let me refresh your memory. Your friends stole my book and sent it here. You will help me find it." She said.

"I don't believe I have friends, dearie." Rumple answered.

The witch narrowed her eyes. "My sister" She spat the word out. "sent the book here."

"Oh, you have relatives in town. Better ask your sister, dearie." He said.

She glared at him and held out the dagger. "Where did she send The Grimmerie?" Rumple just looked at her. "Answer me." She commanded into the dagger.

"While I do know what the Grimmerie is, I have no idea where it is. And I don't know who you are talking about." Rumple answered.

"That witch! Regina. She sent it away. So I brought us to it. But I can't find it in town." The witch answered.

"Well, then this must not be where she sent it." Rumple answered. The witch shoved him hard.

"You will find it."

* * *

Regina and Blue walked in to tense silence in the living room. Hook, David, Snow, and Emma were staring at each other. Without Emma's memory the situation was just awkward.

Blue held out the potion to Emma. "This should restore your memories."

"Should?" Snow asked.

"There's no way to test it. It's not working on me, but I suspect that's because we were cursed. Emma wasn't. It should work." Regina answered.

"What if it doesn't? Could it hurt her?" Snow asked.

"I drank it. She'll be fine." Regina said.

Blue nodded. "It's perfectly safe." She handed the potion to Emma who took it and just stared at it. What the hell was she thinking? Drinking some concoction from perfect strangers. Who thought they were fairytale characters and that magic was real? But she had seen the woman disappear in thin air. Her hands were shaking, but she brought the potion to her lips and drank.

The reaction was immediate. Emma dropped the potion bottle as her hands flew to her head. It hurt. And images where coming at her way too fast. She was dizzy. Dragons. A forest. Cora. Shadows. Peter Pan. Her parents. Regina. Henry. She looked up and met Regina's gaze and from the sympathetic look in her eyes, Regina knew immediately that she remembered.

"It worked." Regina said flatly.

"You remember, Emma?" Snow said hopefully.

Emma responded by standing up and in a completely out of character move, she embraced her mother. David rushed over to join in the group hug. Regina rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going, love? We aren't finished here." Hook said.

Regina whipped back around. "What? She has her memories. You all can go on your little quest to save everyone and leave me be."

"Regina, you know we need your help. You're the only one with magic." David said.

"Not true. Blue made the potion and in case you've forgotten your darling daughter also has magic. Not that she has any clue how to use it." Regina said.

"Regina," Snow began.

"Please leave my home." Regina said. No one moved. Regina clenched her fists. Why would these idiots never listen? She even said please.

"There's something else you need to know about Regina." Hook started. "Have you heard of a book called The Grimmerie?" Regina frowned and tried to think, but before she could answer Blue had.

"What do you know of the Grimmerie?" Blue asked Hook.

"I believe Henry has it." Hook said.

"Henry?" Regina's voice cracked. "Why would Henry have such a powerful magic book?"

Emma looked at Hook. "Are you talking about that glowing floating thing?" Hook nodded. "If you knew what it was, why didn't you take it from Henry? Is it dangerous?"

"I tried to take it. It wouldn't come to me." Hook said.

"The Grimmerie is more than just a book of spells." Blue began. "It is has a will of it's own. It won't go to just anyone. And of those it will go to, even fewer can read the words contained inside."

"How do you know about the Grimmerie?" Regina asked Hook.

"I went with your mother to Oz to retrieve it before the curse." Hook said catching the way Regina flinched at the mention of her mother.

"Well, if mother wanted it, it most definitely is dangerous. Emma, you'll have to go get it from Henry." Regina said.

"She can't." Hook said. "It wouldn't go with her either."

Regina just stared at him. "You are not bringing Henry here."

"Can Henry read this book?" David asked.

Emma shook her head. "It won't open. He asked why I got him a book that wouldn't open."

"Well then it can't hurt him. Leave the book and Henry where they are." Regina said.

"I think we might need the book to defeat whoever cursed us." Hook said.

"We don't even know who that is. Let's deal with one thing at a time." Snow said sensing Regina was about to snap.

"Well how are we going to figure that out if no one remembers anything? Are you sure you can't tweak that memory potion, love?" Hook asked.

Regina and Blue both shook their heads. "What about Emma's super power?" Snow asked.

"It's not a super power." Regina stated. "And she can't go around town asking each person individually."

"Well what's your plan then?" David asked. "I don't hear you offering any helpful suggestions."

Regina's lips formed a smile. "Oh, I have a plan."

* * *

Rumple was alone. In the woods. He didn't understand what was happening. He could feel his magic. But it wasn't working. He couldn't command it. He felt disoriented. He stood up and stumbled. He should find help. Belle. Neal. He needed help. Regina. No. He didn't want her help. Yes. Regina. He shook his head. It felt like his mind was at war. Find Regina. He began stumbling along again.

* * *

Emma was standing in front of the town hall meeting. "Do you remember something?" She asked Leroy.

Regina focused on keeping her face emotionless as Leroy turned and accused her. She defended herself. Fought with Emma. Threw a little magic around. Surprisingly, she felt lightheaded after the small amount of magic she'd used to create the earthquake. She disappeared from the building, but didn't teleport to her mansion. She dropped herself a small distance from the town hall. She just didn't have the energy. Or the will really. She was so tired of all of this. This constant battle. She felt like she'd been magically dueling for months, but they'd only just been cursed, right? She saw the hospital. Maybe she'd just stop in and check on Robin.

* * *

Regina walked slowly down the hall, trying to silence the normal clicking of her heels. Without using magic, stealth was not her strong suit. She liked to make an entrance. The door to Robin's room was open. She peered inside. He was alone. The monitor was beating steadily, but he was still unconscious.

Maybe she should just leave. She didn't understand why she was here anyway.

"Regina!" She reached for the wall as Roland collided into her. "Did you come to wake my dad?"

She looked down at the hopeful look on his face. "No. You know the doctor's are taking care of him, Roland. Sometimes people just need some time to sleep so they can heal."

"Can't you please fix him? So he won't be mad at me."

She knelt down to Roland's eye level and reached a hand out to gently touch his arm. "Why would he be mad at you?"

"It's my fault he's hurt. I shouldn't have been running." Roland said.

Regina took Roland's face in her hands and held it until he met her eyes. "This is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise." She pulled him into a hug.

"Do you promise daddy will wake up?" Roland asked into her shoulder.

Regina hesitated. She couldn't lie to him. "I promise I will do everything I can to make sure he wakes up."

He seemed comforted by her words and squeezed his arms tighter around her.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Regina asked.

"Everybody had to go to some meeting. Little John said he'd bring me back dinner and he made me promise not to go anywhere. I don't like being alone though. Will you stay with me?" Roland asked.

"Yes."

Roland grabbed her hand and pulled her to the chair that was by Robin's bed. "You sit here." She sat down. He climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Robin. "I'm going to take a nap, but don't leave while I'm sleeping."

"I won't leave until someone else comes to stay with you." Regina said.

Satisfied, the little boy shut his eyes. Regina listened to the rhythmic beeping on the monitor and watched the peacefully sleeping little boy. She started to feel drowsy. She hadn't really slept the night before. But she couldn't fall asleep now. She blinked her eyes open again. But before she knew it her eyelids were drooping again. Her head felt so heavy. She'd just rest her eyes for a minute. She leaned over toward the bed to rest her head in her hands. As she drifted off to sleep her head fell forward onto the bed resting against Robin's hand.

* * *

"_I'm going to take away everything you love." The hideous green woman cackled._

_Regina looked into the blue eyes and all she wanted was to hide in the arms that went with them. She embraced Robin. "I love you."_

Regina jerked up as a hand shook her slightly. She blinked furiously and tried to steady her breath.

"Your majesty. You should go."

Regina looked up to see Little John standing above her.

"I should…?" Regina asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"You should go. Quickly. Before someone finds you here. The town is out for your head." Little John said.

"I-" Oh. Right. The town hall meeting. To smoke out the witch. Regina stood. She gave Robin's hand a squeeze and felt the magical surge again. Did she love this man? She'd said it. She couldn't think about that right now. Little John was right. She needed to go. "Tell Roland I said goodbye." Regina said as she walked out the door.

The monitor beeped as Regina walked out the door and Robin opened his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay had to change a few story things but I'm back in full swing now! So much action to come!

* * *

Emma was back at Regina's. Snow, David, and Hook were there as well. Where was Regina? She left before them.

"Does the Queen have any food in the kitchen?" Hook asked.

"Regina's a mom. She always has the refrigerator stocked." Snow answered.

"Great. I'm starving. Let's raid the freezer while we wait." Emma said leading the way to the kitchen.

Emma pulled out the ice cream and didn't even bother to get a bowl she just grabbed a spoon and began eating. Snow pulled out some cold cuts and found the bread and began making sandwiches for the others. Once she'd handed them all their food, she sat next to Emma.

"How have you been?" She asked.

Emma furrowed her brow. "Um, okay."

"I mean, have you been happy? Are you and Henry happy? Do you have the life you've always wanted?" Snow asked.

"Oh um. Yeah. Henry's happy. I'm happy. Life is good. Actually, I should call Henry. I promised I would call him later."

Snow sighed in disappointment as Emma stood and walked out of the room. Would she and Emma ever have that easy mother daughter relationship she'd always dreamed of? She put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't help hoping it would be different with the new child. She was tired of everything being so hard.

* * *

Zelena watched Regina walk out of the hospital. The Queen did not look good. Zelena smiled. The town hall meeting had brightened her day. She may not have located the book yet, but everything else was going perfectly. The archer was unconscious in the hospital, the town was after Regina, and she hadn't had to do anything but sit back and watch. She frowned. Regina seemed disoriented and unfocused on her surroundings. She was definitely off her game. Zelena cackled.

* * *

Regina was lost in thought. Her head hurt. The images from her dreams hadn't stopped when Little John had woken her. They were all there. The Enchanted Forest. Flying monkeys. Rumple. She frowned. He was alive. She hadn't imagined it. So where was he? She was going to have to go find him. She felt something hit her arm. She turned and saw an apple rolling away. She scanned the street and saw a teenage boy who had clearly thrown the apple at her. She sighed. She should get home. Everyone in town still though she'd done this.

She didn't want to go home though. It wasn't really home without Henry. She wanted her son. And if she couldn't have him, she wanted to turn back and stay at the hospital with Robin. With Robin? What was wrong with her? She'd only told him she loved him because she thought they'd never remember. She hadn't meant to say it. She didn't mean it. Did she?

Suddenly she was slammed against the side of the Rabbit Hole. She winced as her head hit the wall. A wave of dizziness came over her. She should have been paying attention to her surroundings. She looked up to see who was attacking her and was met with a strong backhand hit to the face. The dizziness increased and black seeped into her vision as she collapsed.

* * *

Snow sat in the kitchen with David.

"It's been too long. What if something happened?" Snow said.

"She has magic Snow. I don't think she's the one we need to worry about." David argued.

"What if whoever cursed us found her?" Snow said.

"Let's just forget about Regina for a minute. You're really upset about Emma." David said.

"I just, I feel like she's so close but I still can't reach her." Snow said.

"I know." David answered. "Give her time. She just remembered again."

"It must be killing Regina to know Henry's so close and she still can't see him." Snow said.

This wasn't accomplishing anything. Where was Regina? They needed to keep working on the plan. He frowned. "Do you think she was telling the truth about Gold?" David asked.

"Why would she lie?" Snow asked.

"It is Regina." David said as if that was answer enough.

"No. I think she was telling the truth." Snow said.

"Maybe we should try to find him. We might need his help." David said.

Snow nodded. "Maybe we should put together a search party in the morning. It's getting a little late for that tonight."

David nodded. "I can make you some tea while we wait for Regina."

Snow smiled. "That would be lovely."

David after filling the teapot with water and putting it on the stove, he walked back to Snow. Standing behind her he began to gently massage her shoulders. She leaned her head back toward him. "It's going to be okay, Snow. We'll figure all this out."

* * *

Hook walked over to Emma. "How's the boy?"

Emma looked up from where she was sitting on Regina's couch. "He's okay. He's still mad that I won't let him come join me."

"How long until he tries to run away?" Hook asked.

Emma laughed. "A day maybe. He's running out of patience."

"Well then, we'd better get to work breaking this curse." Hook said.

Emma nodded. "How'd you find me?"

"I remembered New York. Regina told me that was the home she'd given you memories of."

"You could have lost yours. Weren't you worried about crossing the line?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't cursed the first time, so I figured I'd be safe. All I could think about was finding you." Hook said shifting closer to Emma.

She moved away. "Listen. I'm not staying. I'm going to do whatever I can to break this thing, but I have a good life. A real life with Henry. We're happy. I don't want this life here."

"Then I'll go with you and the lad." Hook said.

"I don't think I can mix the two worlds like that." Emma said. "All I want is a happy life with my son. Which I had. Until you came after me."

"Don't you ever get lonely, love?"

Emma stood abruptly. "I'm going to check on my parents."

* * *

Regina blinked her eyes open. She instinctively tried to reach for her head, which was pounding, but found her hands had been bound. Where was she?

"Ah, her majesty decided to deign us with her presence."

Jefferson. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She licked her lips and opened her mouth.

"Jefferson. We've been through this so many times. We both know you aren't going to kill me, so why I am here?" Her voice cracked with hoarseness. How long had she been out?

He moved in closer. "You took my daughter away. Again. I can't even find her. I will kill you this time. A man can only take so much. You are going to reunite me with my daughter and send us both back to the Enchanted Forest. Or you will die."

If her head hurt only a fraction less she might have found some irony in the situation, but instead she just forced out the words. "I didn't do anything. I told you all, I didn't curse you this time."

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. Oh, God. Her vision was swimming again. She had to get out of here. She clenched her fists behind her back. Did she have enough strength to send herself home? Maybe. Jefferson was talking again. The man was truly insane. Probably her fault. She ignored him and focused on summoning her magic. Ah. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the purple mist start to surround her. Her mind began to drift. She was so hungry. Had she eaten anything?

* * *

Regina landed with a thud in front of Granny's. Damn it. She got distracted. She started to stand up and felt a wave of nausea hit. Her legs were shaky. She couldn't go into Granny's like this. Not when they were all out for her head. That town hall meeting had been a stupid idea. Now not only did she have to worry about the one who cursed them, she had to worry about all the angry townspeople who were convinced she did it. She shut her eyes. She could feel her grip on consciousness fading. She had to get out of sight. And rest. She just needed to rest for a minute. Using the fence to help herself, she managed to make it to the alley behind Granny's. She sat down next to the trashcan. That should give her enough cover to rest for a moment. She felt so weak, but before she could try to figure out why, she'd fallen unconscious again.

* * *

Snow looked out the window. It was dark. "I think we should go look for her." She said.

"Snow. Regina can take care of herself. She probably just decided she didn't want to deal with us right now." David reasoned.

"I really think something's wrong, David." Snow argued.

"If she's not back in the morning, we'll go look for her and Gold." David said.

"And Neal." Emma added. "You told me Neal was in trouble and I have yet to see him." She said looking at Hook.

"No one has seen him, Emma. But that doesn't mean anything. There are lots of people we haven't seen yet. We were scattered all over Storybrooke. It will take time to find everyone." Snow said, and turned back to David imploringly. "But Regina could be in trouble. We need to look for her tonight."

"I'm not taking my pregnant wife out in the dark in this cold on a wild goose chase." He answered.

"David, I-"

"He's right. Regina is probably just brooding about Henry. Let's give it 'til morning." Hook agreed and turned to Emma. "May I escort you to your room, love?"

"Nice try. I can also take care of myself." Emma said standing.

"I don't want to leave Emma here alone." Snow said as she noticed David getting her coat.

"I'll stay with her." Hook offered. David raised his eyebrow. "Not like that, mate. I'll sleep on the coach and await the Queen's return."

Snow nodded and she and David left.

"Don't get any ideas, pirate." Emma said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Ah, well, can't blame a man for dreaming." Hook grinned. "I'll be on my best behavior."

* * *

Roland was bouncing on the bed.

"Roland, stop. Be still. You dad is injured." Mulan said.

"Daddy, can't you get up? I don't like this place. I want to go home." Roland said.

Robin sighed. Everything hurt. He felt like he'd been stomped on by a giant.

"Roland, please settle down. Daddy is tired." Robin requested. Roland stopped bouncing on the bed.

"Can we go visit Regina?" He asked Mulan lifted him off the bed.

Robin frowned. "Who is Regina?"

"She's the n-" Roland began.

"The Evil Queen." Mulan said.

Roland stuck his lip out in a pout. "She's not evil. She helped me go to sleep. She's nice."

"She's dangerous." Mulan said.

"How about we talk about it later, Roland? Daddy needs to get some sleep."

"But you just woke up." Roland said.

"Your dad is hurt, Roland. He needs to rest so he can get better." Mulan said.

"But you'll wake up again right?" Roland said.

"Of course." Robin answered.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now why don't you go with Mulan for tonight and you can come back in the morning?" Robin said.

"I bet Regina would let me stay with her." Roland said.

"No." "No." Mulan and Robin answered at the same time.

* * *

Zelena watched the warrior woman take the little boy away and then waved her hand over the crystal ball. She smiled at Rumple stumbling around in the forest. It warmed her heart. She cackled. Just one last pawn to check on before bed. She waved her hand and Regina appeared. Was that? Yes, the mighty Queen was resting against a trashcan. So much for a worthy opponent. The Queen did not look well. Zelena's smile grew bigger. Well, it shouldn't take much more to break the pathetic little thing.

* * *

"_No matter what happens, I do love you." _

Henry sat up in bed. He'd been dreaming of the brunette woman again. He felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He needed to go find his mom. He got out of bed and had his hand on the doorknob when a voice startled him.

"Going somewhere?" Jeff asked.

"I, uh, I was just going to get us some breakfast." Henry said.

"Great. Let's put on some clothes and we'll both go." Jeff said as he climbed out of his bed.

Henry sighed and moved back to the center of the room to get his clothes.

* * *

Snow was pacing frantically. "I knew something happened. We should have gone looking for her."

"Snow, calm down. I already sent Leroy to put together a team to find Gold. We'll just tell them to look for Regina as well." David said.

"We'll find her. Regina can survive anything. You should know that by now." Emma said.

"But she's not the same. She's hasn't been herself since we got back. I think she's depressed. I don't think she wants to survive." Snow said.

"Maybe not, but when push comes to shove, her instincts will kick in. She's a fighter." Hook said.

"Do you want someone to stay here with you, Snow? In case Regina comes back?" David asked.

"No. You should all go. The more people looking the better chance we have of finding her."

David nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Regina hadn't moved. Zelena frowned. If the stupid woman killed herself sleeping outside in the cold there was no fun in defeating her. And she needed to get her book back. That her evil little sister had stolen.

She turned away from the crystal ball and picked up Rumple's dagger. "Go help Regina. She's behind Granny's. Hurry."

* * *

Rumple was wandering around aimlessly in the forest. Go help Regina. She's behind Granny's. Hurry. He had to hurry. Regina was in trouble. His limp forgotten he began running toward the town.

* * *

Little John and David were at the head of the group.

"I haven't seen anyone in the woods. Are you sure he'd be out here?" Little John asked.

"If he was in town we'd have found him by now." David said.

"Watch out!" yelled Mulan. Two monkeys were flying toward the group. Before they knew what was happening one had picked up Little John and was flying through the air with him. "Little John!" The group raced after the monkeys and Little John. They watched in horror as the monkey tossed Little John back to the ground. Several of the merry men began shooting at the monkeys immediately after they dropped Little John.

David approached Little John and felt for a pulse. He was bleeding and unconscious, but he had a pulse. "We need an ambulance." David said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read! Hope the story is enjoyable.

* * *

Roland was once again bouncing on Robin's bed.

"And then she turned him into a toy and gave him to me! See!" He held out the stuffed monkey for Robin to see.

"She used magic to create that toy?" Robin asked.

Roland nodded excitedly.

"Give it to me." Robin said. Roland frowned.

"She gave it to me, dad. She said it was for me." Roland said.

"Roland, what did I tell you about magic?"

"It's dangerous." Roland said.

"Yes. It's very dangerous. Now give me the toy." Robin insisted. Roland frowned but handed it to him. "Thank you. I'll get you a new toy."

"I like the magic lady."

Robin sighed and stroked Roland's hair as he pulled him into his arms. "I know you do."

* * *

Cold. The first thing her foggy mind registered was how cold she was. And nauseous. She felt like she was rocking on a boat. She forced her eyes open.

Rumple was standing above her shaking her. "Your majesty. Wake up. We need to get you help."

He shook her again. It was too much. She jerked away, grabbed the rim of the trashcan to pull herself up and vomited into it. She was seeing red. And her head. This was not good.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Rumple. That was good. Or was it? Where had he disappeared to and why was he back? Oh God, her head hurt. She couldn't get her eyes to focus. "I don't think the hospital is the best idea." She croaked.

"Would you prefer to use your magic, dearie?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Stupid imp, taunting her when she was down. "Why don't you use yours?" She said.

He seemed taken aback at that, but recovered quickly. "I wouldn't want to waste it on something as trivial as healing you. I prefer to use it for worthier causes. But if you'd rather stay here for the masses to find you and finish the job, I'm happy to leave you." He said.

"Let's just try not to be seen." Regina muttered and stumbled as she tried to start walking with Rumple.

* * *

David had followed the ambulance in his truck, bringing Mulan, Emma, and Hook with him. They were just about to the hospital when Hook yelled "Crocodile!" David slammed on the brakes and everyone looked around.

"What are you talking about? We're not even near the water." Mulan said.

"And there aren't crocodiles in Storybrooke." Emma said.

"He means Gold." David said pointing to Rumple and Regina weaving toward the hospital. "And Regina."

Regina stumbled again. Her legs felt like spaghetti. She needed to sit down. The darkness in the periphery of her vision was spreading.

"I can't-" She started.

"Regina!" David came running over.

"Ah, Charming. Do be a prince and help the Queen." Rumple said.

David was already lifting Regina into his arms. She didn't even fight him. Just leaned her weight into his chest as he held her. Her eyes were glassy and didn't seem to focus on him.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I don't know. I just found her passed out in the alley behind Granny's." Rumple said.

As David carried her to the truck, he noticed the large bruise on her face. If someone had attacked her, why hadn't she just used her magic? In fact, why wasn't she using it to heal herself now?

Mulan and Hook had already climbed out of the truck.

"We'll walk the rest of the way. You drive them." Mulan said.

David nodded. Rumple climbed into the back with Emma and David put Regina in the front buckling her in. Her head flopped to the side.

"Hang on, there Regina. Just a few more minutes." David said. "Stay conscious."

Emma and Rumple stared at each other. "Well, didn't expect to see you here, dearie." Rumple said breaking the silence. "Welcome back."

* * *

Robin sat up in his bed. There was a flurry of activity outside his room.

"Page Dr. Whale!"

"He's seizing"

"Someone get a gurney!"

"I'm not helping her!"

Roland jumped off the bed. He wanted to see what was going on.

"Roland stay here." Robin said.

"But-"

"No but's. Stay here." Robin frowned and wondered whether he'd be able to make it to the doorway with his broken leg.

"The flying creature attacked him." Robin recognized Mulan's voice. He swung his legs over the bed and got up. He used the bed and the chair in the room to make it closer to the door.

"Get back!"

"What's happening?"

"Watch out!"

Robin heard shattering glass. He hopped toward the door.

"Did he just turn into a flying monkey?" Dr. Whale stammered.

Robin made it to the doorway. His eyes fixed on Mulan who was staring out the shattered window.

"Hey, Whale, focus. You still have a patient." David said.

"You can put me down now, Charming." Regina rasped.

Robin's eyes settled on the woman. Was that the Evil Queen?

"Yeah. Right. You look real stable right now."

"Put me down." She said in a slightly firmer voice. She couldn't have everyone seeing how weak she was. She was already a sitting target.

David shook his head, but lowered Regina's feet to the floor. She pulled her arms away from his neck and immediately her legs buckled.

Robin felt like his stomach had dropped. He breathed a sigh of relief as the man captured her waist before she fell.

"Put her on the table. Whale, do something useful with that science you're always going on about." Rumple said.

David and Whale both followed instructions.

Robin felt a tug on his good leg.

"Is Regina hurt?" Roland asked.

"I think she's fine, Roland." Robin said. "Come on. Daddy needs to get back to bed." He hopped back toward the bed. Mulan would give him an update. He would wait.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes to a still pounding headache and a bright hospital room. She was not staying here. She sat up and felt yet another wave of dizziness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearie." Startled she looked over at Rumple who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

He wasn't the only one in the room. Hook, Emma, and David were all there as well. She should have expected as much.

"Dr. Whale says you have a concussion." David said. "And a nasty bump on the back of your head. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was about to go back to my place when someone grabbed. I guess it was Jefferson. I didn't actually see him take me. Just after I woke up, he was there."

"Why didn't you use your magic?" Emma asked.

"He knocked me out before I knew what was happening. I know you don't understand much about the magic you refuse to learn to use, but it doesn't work when you're unconscious." Regina said.

"But you used it to get away?" Hook asked.

"Yes." Regina answered.

"Why did you go to the alley instead of coming back to your place?" David asked.

"She didn't have enough energy to magic herself back to her mansion." Rumple said gleefully. "Did you, dearie? I would imagine you still don't have the strength."

Regina just glared at Rumple. Flashes of needing his help to heal herself in the Enchanted Forest flashed to the front of her mind. She was so tired. Those few hours of sleep in the forest hadn't been much for all the magic she'd been using.

"I don't have my car. Will you drive me home?" Regina asked David ignoring Rumple.

"Yes, let's take this somewhere more private. We have a lot to discuss." Rumple said.

"Starting with where you disappeared to." Regina said.

"I'll just get the good doctor." Hook said.

"I don't want to see that man." Regina said. "I'm fine. Let's go." She swung her legs over the bed and went to stand up.

* * *

Zelena smiled as she walked the hospital hall. She glanced at Regina who was surrounded by a group including that stupid pirate and the blonde woman he'd brought from outside Storybrooke. The mother of the boy Regina'd attached herself to from what Zelena could gather. She seemed to understand about them and about magic. Zelena hadn't thought that anyone outside the cursed town knew about them. Not that it did anything to her plan. All she needed was her book and she would have everything she'd ever wanted.

She stopped at Robin's door. "Robin, darling! I was so worried about you."

Robin frowned. "Do I know you, m'lady?"

Zelena grinned. "Of course, you do." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you while you recover."

* * *

Finally she was alone. Her head was still throbbing, and the memories were all jumbled, but she was standing. And she knew who their enemy was and what she wanted. Now if she could just summon enough patience to deal with the houseful of idiots she was hosting. Well, that and figuring out a plan. One that would keep her son safe.

Regina she pulled on her suit jacket. She heard movement and spun around immediately regretting the quick action as the dizziness hit her full force. Her hand flew to the wall to steady her.

"What happened to your face?" Roland asked.

"What are you doing here? Does Mulan know you're here?" Regina asked.

"She's with dad. He's talking to some lady. I don't like her. So I came to look for you." Roland said.

"Your father's awake?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Yeah. But he keeps wanting to take naps. He says he needs to rest." Roland said.

"You can't just go wandering around the hospital because you're bored, Roland." Regina scolded.

"I wasn't. I was coming to see you." He said.

"You knew I was here?" She asked.

The boy nodded. "Dad heard them bring you and someone else in. There was a lot of yelling."

Regina sat down on a chair to put on her heels. She wished she had something else to wear right now. She was having enough trouble walking without the heels. She needed a nice long nap. Maybe a bubble bath. She was sore. Jefferson was going to pay for this.

"You need to get back to your father. I'm sure he's worried about you." Regina said.

"He tooked my stuffed monkey. And he said I can't play with you. A'cause you're dangerous." Roland said matter-of-factly.

"He's right. I am dangerous. I'm sorry he took your toy." Regina said.

Roland walked over and climbed into her lap. Regina froze. She did care for this little boy. But now that they were back in Storybrooke with Henry so near, she needed to stay focused on her son. Roland wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I think you're nice. I like you." Roland said.

Regina shut her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the little arms clinging to her. The feeling that someone wanted her. Someone cared about her. Someone liked her. Without wanting anything from her. Just simply because. Opening her eyes she pulled Roland back so she could see his face.

"I like you too. But you have to go back with your father now." She set him on the floor and stood up. She held out her hand for him to take, which he did.

* * *

Mulan frowned as she entered Robin's room. She didn't know the strange woman that was speaking to him. She was being very intimate with Robin. Currently she was stroking his arm.

"Robin. We need to talk." Mulan said.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Who's been hurt?"

"Can we speak alone?" Mulan asked.

"Oh, Mulan, this is Zelena. I seem to have a bit of memory loss. We've been seeing each other. Whatever you need to tell me you can say in front of her." Robin said.

Mulan frowned. She didn't trust this woman. Why didn't Robin remember her if they were courting? Why didn't she remember her?

"I'd rather speak alone."

"Mulan, I'm sorry. If I make you uncomfortable I can leave." The woman said.

"No. No. Go on, Mulan. Tell us what's happened." Robin said.

"Little John was attacked by the flying monkeys."

Robin sat up immediately. "Is he alright?"

Mulan sighed. "He turned into a monkey."

"He what?" Robin asked.

There was a light knock at the open door. Regina stood there with Roland.

"Roland! I told you not to run off!" Robin said.

"I just wanted to see Regina." Roland said, still clinging to her hand.

Robin took in the Queen's appearance. Half her face was purple and swollen as if she'd been hit. She was pale and seemed a bit unsteady as she seemed to be gripping Roland's hand like it was a lifeline. Despite it, Robin couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was.

Regina stared at the now fully awake Robin. She wanted to run into his arms. But he didn't know who she was. And once he remembered, well, it had been foolish all along to believe that he could truly care for The Evil Queen. She had to look away. It took moment, but she did, and her eyes settled on the woman who was standing next to Robin's bed. Stroking his arm. Regina's eyes tracked from the hand up to the woman's face. Her hands shook slightly, but she managed to school her face in to a neutral look. The wicked witch.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelena met Regina's eyes and smiled holding her hand out. "I'm Zelena."

"Regina Mills. The mayor." Regina said extending her own hand. "I don't believe we've met. You must be new here."

Zelena was studying her carefully. Something seemed off about Regina. She thought she'd seen a flash of recognition in the former Queen's eyes. But that was crazy. Regina couldn't possibly remember her.

"Yes, I'm still learning about your quaint little town. I'm sure Robin and I will be very happy here though." She smiled as she dropped Regina's hand.

"Of course. It's really a lovely town." Regina said. "If you don't count the pesky flying monkeys that have taken up residence."

"I'm hungry." Roland said interrupting the awkward exchange.

"Why don't I take you to get something to eat?" Zelena offered.

"Oh, actually, I was just coming to let Robin know that Roland wanted to come to lunch with me." Regina said.

Zelena narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't know you."

"Yes I do. She's the magic lady. She turned the evil monkey into a toy for me. Daddy can I have my toy back, please?" Roland asked.

Robin looked from Zelena to Regina. Oddly, the evil queen seemed less sinister than this woman he was courting.

Regina stepped back from Zelena and subtly shifted some of her weight to the wall. She was exhausted. She couldn't take on the witch right now. She needed to get out of here before the witch realized she had her memories back. But she couldn't let Roland go with the witch. He was just a little boy and who knew what the witch had planned.

"Roland, I had the nurse take the toy away. I'm sorry. You know how I feel about magic. We'll get you a new toy." Robin said.

"I have plenty of old toys around my house." Robin raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth, but Regina continued. "That were purchased at a store for" she hesitated, "another young boy who has outgrown them. Maybe you would allow Roland to pick one of those?" Regina asked.

"I can take him shopping, Robin. It's not a problem." Zelena said.

"I want to have lunch with Regina. Please dad?" Roland pleaded.

"Why don't Mulan and Roland both come to lunch at my place? She can keep an eye on Roland and make sure there's no magic going on." Regina suggested. "I promise to be good." She said and inwardly flinched at the flirtatious tone that had come out unintentionally and quickly continued turning to Mulan. "I'm sure you're hungry. And the rest of the group will be there as well." She said conveying her intent to discuss plans to Mulan.

"I really could do with a good meal. This hospital food is awful. Are you okay with that, Robin?" Mulan said.

"I really think it would be better for Roland to spend sometime with me. Maybe it will help him remember me." Zelena turning to face Robin. "Please, honey?" She stroked his face with her hand.

Robin didn't trust magic. And Regina was the Evil Queen. But he didn't remember this woman either. And when she touched him, he didn't feel anything. Shouldn't he feel something if they were in love?

"Why don't you stay and have lunch with me, Zelena? Maybe it will help jog my memory."

Zelena fumed inwardly. How was Regina interfering with her plans again when Regina didn't even know who she was? Rumple better find out where that book was quickly so she could dispose of this nuisance. "Of course, darling. You know I'd never turn down time with you."

"Great. Let's go then. I'm ready to eat." Mulan said.

Regina turned and followed Mulan and Roland. She hesitated as she walked out and glanced back at Robin. She really didn't want to leave him alone with the witch either, but she couldn't see a way not to without revealing herself. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Zelena. I do hope you feel better, Robin."

And with that she spun on her heel and left.

* * *

Snow flung open the door to Regina's mansion and hurried out to greet Regina. Regina seeing her coming braced herself for the inevitable hug and sure enough, Snow threw her arms around Regina embracing her. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

"I'll be better when you're not squeezing all the air out of my lungs." Regina said and Snow stepped back.

"I thought you all would be hungry, so I defrosted some of the food you had in the freezer. I hope that's alright." Snow said. Regina just nodded as the group progressed inside.

* * *

Snow frowned. While all the others had devoured the casserole Regina had merely picked at hers, mostly just sliding it around her plate. She'd been despondent throughout the meal, only answering Roland's questions. Snow was about to say something when Regina stood up. "Roland, would you like to see the toys I was telling your father about?"

The little boy nodded and bounced out of his seat running eagerly to Regina's side. "I trust that you can clear the table and meet me in the sitting room to discuss plans?" Regina addressed the table.

"This isn't your castle and we're not your servants, love." Hook said.

"I don't think now would be a wise time to argue, pirate." She leveled him with a glare.

"We'll take care of the dishes. You go get Roland settled." Snow said.

* * *

Regina paused in the doorway. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She stepped into Henry's room and felt overwhelmed with the scent of him. She walked to the closet and opened the doors. On the floor of the closet sat a toy chest.

"Come on over, Roland. Here are all the toys." She said.

"Who's room is this?" Roland asked.

"Henry's." Regina said.

"Who's Henry? Can he come play with me?"

"No. Henry is gone. He's not coming back." Regina said.

"Did he go to heaven like my mom?" Roland asked.

"No. He's just… He's just living with someone else now." Regina said.

"Why?"

"He needed to be with his real mother." Regina said.

"Was you pretending to be his mom?" Roland asked.

Regina gave a sad smile. "Not exactly. His mother couldn't take care of him. So I raised him. But his mother is back now and he's with better off with her."

"Doesn't he visit you?" Roland asked.

"No." Regina could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She needed to get out of here.

"My mommy can't take care of me anymore 'cause she's in heaven. You could take care of me. I would never leave you and if I did I'd always visit." Roland said as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and the tears streamed silently down her face.

* * *

"That won't work." Regina asked entering the room. All eyes turned to her. "But it doesn't matter. We don't need everyone to remember yet."

"What? Then how are we going to find out who cursed us?" David asked.

"The wicked witch cursed us. Why else would flying monkeys be here?" Regina answered.

"The wicked witch? As in the green one from Oz?" Emma said.

"Do you know any others?" Regina asked.

"Well she should be easy enough to find then." Hook said.

"She's not green if that's what you're thinking. We're cursed. She'll look like any one of us." Regina said.

"Then how are we going to find her?" Mulan asked.

"There's another question I think we need to answer first." Regina said approaching Rumple. "Where did you go?"

"Don't you concern yourself with that, dearie. I saved your life. That's what's important." Rumple said.

"Did she take you?" Regina asked. "Do you know who she is?"

"Take me? I'm the Dark One. No one takes me." Rumple said.

Regina leaned toward him trying to intimidate him. "Where did you go?"

Rumple let out a giggle. "It's quite hard to take you seriously, with that bruise on your face. It really takes away from the intimidation factor. I could take care of that for you if you'd like." He offered.

Was his magic back? She couldn't decide whether to trust him. "Where are Belle and Neal? I thought they'd have been the first people you sought out. And instead you're here with me. Helping me. When you hate me." Regina said.

"Oh I don't hate you, dearie. You and I have a special relationship. We need each other."

"I don't need you anymore, imp. And I don't trust you."

"Well no one trusts you either, so I suppose that gives us something in common again." Rumple taunted.

"Tell us where you went, Gold." David said. "We can't discuss things with you here if we can't trust you."

"I saved Regina. Isn't that enough to earn your trust?" Rumple asked.

"No." David replied.

"Ah, well, then. The witch took me of course. But I escaped and came directly to help you." Rumple said.

"Where is she then?" Hook asked.

"I don't know. I didn't actually see her. But I did learn that she's looking for a book. The Grimmerie. So we have to find it before she does." Rumple said.

"That's the book you were talking about, right Hook?" Emma asked.

"You've found it already?" Rumple asked eagerly.

"No." Regina answered cutting Emma off. "But we have a few ideas of where to look. I think we should all split up and start checking the possible locations. Mulan, you can take the Merry Men to the forest and search near the well. David, you take the dwarfs and check the mines. Rumple, you find Belle and Neal and check the clock tower and the library."

"And where will you go, your majesty?" Rumple asked.

Emma opened her mouth, but Regina had continued before she could speak. "Emma and I will go to my mausoleum."

"But-" Emma began to protest.

"Miss Swan. There will be no discussion. We'll meet back at Granny's for dinner."

"Did you forget about me, love?" Hook asked.

"You'll come with Emma and I. Snow. You'll stay with Roland. Now, let's get moving." Regina commanded.

Rumple watched her with narrowed eyes. He'd follow the plan. Right after he let Zelena know where Regina would be.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A new posting tonight! Thanks for all the lovely reviews

* * *

"Regina, this doesn't make any sense. Why are you wasting everyone's time? You know the book isn't any of those places." Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes. Sometimes the woman was just as dense as her father. "I don't trust Rumple. Something's off about him."

"It's Gold. There's always something off about him." Emma said.

"So what is your real plan?" Snow asked Regina.

"I need time." Regina said. "I can't take the witch on yet."

"That is a bit of a challenge since we don't know where she is." Hook said.

"I know exactly where she is. But she's strong and ready for the battle and I'm not." Regina said.

"You're not? I thought you said you were fine." Snow said.

Regina sighed. She hated feeling weak. And she hated admitting weakness even more.

"Magic takes energy. I'm exhausted." Regina said.

"Because of Jefferson's attack?" Snow asked.

Regina rubbed her head. "Because I've already been battling this witch for weeks. Just because the memories are lost doesn't mean it never happened."

"What are you talking about? How do you know it's been weeks?" Hook asked.

"I remember." Regina said.

"How? Can you bring everyone else's memories back too?" Emma asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how. I have a suspicion, but no. I can't bring everyone else's back." Regina said. "But that doesn't matter. They'll come back as soon as we break the curse."

"And you know how to do that?" Emma asked.

"I think I do. But it's going to take some time." Regina said.

"What do we have to do?" Snow asked.

"We'll get to that. First we need to decide what to do about the book. I don't want it with Henry. It puts him in too much danger." Regina said.

"Emma and I already tried to get it. It won't come with us." Hook said.

"So our options are bring Henry and the book here, or take you to Henry to retrieve the book." Emma said.

Regina rubbed her head again. She shut her eyes. If only the pounding would stop. And now her face was throbbing too. From the swelling. Snow was staring at Regina intently. She moved her eyes to Emma.

"I know you didn't want Rumple to heal you, but maybe Emma could." Snow suggested.

Regina jerked her head up. "What? I'm fine."

"You aren't fine. You just told us that. Tell me what to do and I'll try." Emma said.

She really didn't want Henry to see her like this. She took a deep breath and took Emma's hand and held it up directly in front of the large bruise on her face.

"Focus on the color my skin should be and how it should look without the swelling." Regina said still holding Emma's hand. She could feel the magic tingling in Emma's hand and suddenly she felt the warm tingling on her face. She shut her eyes. The throbbing was gone. She lowered her hand. "Good work, Miss Swan."

"Okay. What's next?" Emma said.

"That's enough." Regina said.

"No, you had a lump on the back of your head too." Emma moved around so she was standing behind Regina and lifted Regina's hair to find the lump. She held her hand over the lump and thought about shrinking the swelling. Regina felt the warmth on the back of her head. And then the pounding wasn't so bad. Emma walked around to face Regina again. She was grinning. "I did it."

Regina returned her smile. "Yes. You did. Thank you."

* * *

Robin felt extremely uncomfortable in Zelena's presence, but he wasn't sure why. She was being most accommodating and he couldn't have asked for her to be more thoughtful or considerate. Bringing him water, fluffing his pillows. But her mere presence filled him with a sense of dread.

"I'm sorry, Zelena. I'm really feeling quite tired. I'd really just like to take a brief nap." Robin said.

Zelena frowned. This was not working the way she'd expected. Even without knowing who she was, Regina had foiled her plans. She'd pay for that.

"Of course, darling. Would you like me to bring you anything before I go?" Zelena asked.

"No, thank you. I'm quite alright."

Zelena nodded and picked up her purse. She needed to catch up with Rumple anyway and find out what he'd learned.

* * *

David looked around. The mines were empty. He felt guilty leading the dwarfs around knowing perfectly well they weren't going to find anything.

* * *

Zelena was waiting in her home. She'd summoned Rumple. Where was he? She saw him running quickly toward her.

"Next time, you better find a way to get here in a more timely fashion." She said. "What did you learn? Where's the book?"

"Regina doesn't know. She's sent groups to various locations around town. I'm supposed to be checking the clock tower. Regina was going to her mausoleum." He reported.

"Well then that's where I'll be. Be alert in case I summon you." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

"Are you alright, love?" Hook asked, noticing how Regina was gripping the car door handle so tightly her knuckles were white. In fact, her face was pretty white as well and she was sitting perfectly straight clearly tense.

Emma slowed the car. "Regina?" She glanced over.

"It's fine. Keep going." Regina said.

"You're afraid you'll lose your memories?" Emma asked.

"I didn't lose mine." Hook said.

"I know. And we don't have a choice. I just don't know how this curse works. I should be fine. I could always leave Storybrooke before." Regina said.

"But you weren't cursed that time." Emma said.

"I know. But Hook is fine. And I don't have an alternate identity, so I think I'll be alright. My cursed self is the same as myself." Regina said.

"You know that sentence made absolutely no sense, right?" Emma said.

"Just drive, Miss Swan." Regina said shutting her eyes as they crossed the line.

"Well?" Hook said.

Regina opened her eyes. "Well, what?"

"Do you have your memories? Are you okay?" Hook asked.

"I have my memories."

* * *

They entered the small bed and breakfast Jeff had given Emma instructions to. Emma immediately spotted Jeff and hurried over.

Hook and Regina stood outside waiting for Emma to return with information on where the book was so Regina could go get it while Hook and Emma distracted Henry.

From her vantage point in the passenger seat, Regina caught side of the teenage boy climbing down the side of the building. She let out an involuntary gasp. "Henry." Before she knew what she was doing, she'd flung open the car door and was running toward the building.

"Get back inside! You're going to fall and hurt yourself!" She shouted.

Henry looked down at her. Shocked to see the face of the woman in his dreams, he was distracted and his hand slipped. He was falling.

Regina's hands shot out; she was planning on catching him with her magic. She gasped when she realized no magic was coming. Was she too tired? Or did she just not have access to the magic outside of Storybrooke? She rushed forward, maybe she could catch her son the old-fashioned way. But Hook had been faster. He caught the teenager in his arms and they both fell to the ground.

Regina was at their side in seconds. "Are you hurt?" she asked, the panic barely contained in her voice.

Henry moved quickly off of Hook and backed away from Regina who was reaching for him. She saw the fear in his eyes, and put her hand down. Not only did her son not remember her, he was afraid of her. Well, maybe he did remember her and that's why he was afraid. She couldn't breathe. She felt like someone had knocked all the air out of her.

"Don't worry about me, love. Just a few broken ribs. I'm sure I'll be fine." Hook said sitting up. "Nice work, avoiding the boy."

Regina glared at him, but turned her attention back to Henry. "What were you doing? You could have been killed." Regina reprimanded.

Henry just stared at her. She was the woman from his dreams. But he was pretty sure she was also The Evil Queen in his book.

Just then Emma and Jeff walked out.

"What is going on? You were supposed to wait in the car!" Emma yelled at Regina as she approached her.

"Mom!" Henry said. Regina shut her eyes as he ran right past her and straight into Emma's arms. She swallowed.

"What are you doing out here, Henry? You said you were going to play video games in the room." Jeff said.

"He was sneaking out." Hook said. Regina focused on Hook. She could handle that. As long as she didn't look at Henry she could do this. She held her hand out and helped Hook up. "Thank you, love." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a light. She moved to the bushes where it was coming from. There was Henry's backpack. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. He never went anywhere without that backpack. She leaned over and picked it up. Opening it, she found the book. She took the book and closed the backpack. She walked past Emma and Henry dropping the backpack at his feet, but not looking at him.

"We have what we need. Let's go." Regina said and continued to the car without a glance back.

"I'll go talk to her. You say goodbye to Henry." Hook said. Jeff stepped back to give Emma and Henry their space.

"Mom, what does he mean goodbye? You're not leaving me here again." Henry said.

"Henry, it's not safe for you to come with me right now." Emma said. "I'll be back soon."

"Why'd you come at all if you were just going to leave me?" Henry accused.

"We needed to get the book. It's a dangerous book and it's not safe for you to have it." Emma said.

"But it won't go with you or Hook. You'll have to take me with you. See I'll show you." He opened his backpack and went to show her the book. "Where is it? Did you let the Evil Queen take it?"

"Henry, I don't think you should call her that. Her name is Regina. And yes, she has the book." Emma said.

"No! She'll do bad things. She'll curse you all again." Henry said. "I read the other book. And if Hook's real and The Evil Queen is real, then she must have really cursed everyone. Is that why you have to go back? To break the curse?" Henry asked.

"I have to break a curse. But not Regina's." Emma said. "Listen, I'm going to tell you everything, but right now, I have to get back to Storybrooke. I need you to stay here where you're safe with Jeff. And no more trying to sneak out. Understood?"

"I understand." Henry said.

"Good." Emma nodded and pulled Henry close. "I love you, kid." She kissed him on the top of the head.

"I love you too, Mom." Henry answered.

* * *

When Hook opened the car door Regina didn't even turn to acknowledge him. Her whole body was shaking. He climbed into the back seat of the bug next to Regina. She still didn't acknowledge him.

Regina kept her eyes fixed on the tree in the distance. He didn't remember her and he still hated her. She focused on her breathing. If she could just get the shaking under control. She wasn't supposed to have to see him. They'd planned it out. Henry always had a knack for messing with her plans.

"We could bring him along. You could make a memory potion for him."

Regina jumped slightly at the voice. She hadn't realized Hook had joined her in the car. She turned to face him. "No. It's too dangerous. We're sticking to the plan. Henry stays out of Storybrooke where it's safe. Where's Emma? We should get back before the witch figures out where we've gone."

As if on cue, Emma opened the car door and slide into the driver's seat. "Ready?"

"Let's get out of here." Regina said.

* * *

Zelena was in the woods standing outside Regina's family mausoleum but Regina wasn't there. Had the imp lied to her? He couldn't. She was in control. So where was Regina? Maybe she'd underestimated the Queen.

* * *

Rumple walked into his shop. Belle flew from the back room at the noise. "Rumple!" She squealed and ran to him throwing her arms around him. "Regina said you were alive, but I didn't believe it."

Rumple held her. His beautiful, sweet Belle. She would be so disappointed in him if she knew what he was doing. But he didn't really have a choice. The witch had his dagger. Try as he might he couldn't fight her commands.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is Neal with you?" Rumple asked.

"No. I don't know where he is. No one has seen him since…since the day Regina was supposed to reverse the curse." Belle said.

"She did reverse the curse, Belle." Rumple said.

"Then why are we still in Storybrooke?" Belle asked. "I don't trust Regina."

"Someone else cursed us all again. I know you and Regina don't have a pleasant history, but you can trust her. Promise me you'll help her any way you can." Rumple said.

Belle looked into his eyes questioningly, but nodded. "Okay. I promise."

"Good. Now come with me."


	11. Chapter 11

"You said you thought you knew how to break this curse, Regina. How?" Emma asked.

Regina was staring at the book in her lap. She could feel it trying to open. It was taking all her concentration to keep the darn thing closed. Maybe they should leave the book outside of Storybrooke. Out of the witch's reach. Regina wasn't strong enough to use the book right now. It must be able to sense that. It would choose Zelena and then they'd all be doomed.

"Regina!"

Hook gently tapped the book with his hook causing Regina to look up at him. "Emma's trying to ask you a question, love."

"What is it, Miss Swan? I don't have time for pointless questions."

"I asked you how we break the curse." Emma said.

"You don't break the curse." Regina said.

"Okay, well who can?" Emma asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Right now, we need to figure out what to do with this book." Regina said.

"No. I think it does matter. If I can't break the curse, why did you let Hook drag me here? I should be taking care of my son." Emma said.

Regina visibly tensed at the words "my son." She clenched her jaw. Henry wouldn't want her to get into a fight with Emma. She would hold her tongue. Her patience really was wearing thin.

"I need to buy some time. You're here to help with that." Regina said.

"I don't think we have a choice on what to do with the book. If we leave it here, it's unprotected and the witch could easily come retrieve it without us even knowing. You're going to have to keep it with you, love." Hook said.

Regina was silent. She didn't want to admit how weak she was feeling. But that was a vital piece of information in this decision. "I'm not strong enough to use it right now." She finally said.

Emma stopped the car and turned to look at her. "What?"

"Really, Miss Swan, have you paid attention to anything I've tried to teach you about magic?" Regina asked.

"I know it seems like yesterday to you, but it's been a year since Neverland, and I had no memories of it until yesterday, so I'm sorry you're going to have to explain it again." Emma said.

"Using magic requires energy. I'm exhausted. I've been fighting this witch for nearly a year. Magically. And this book here? It's very powerful, but that also means it takes a very powerful sorceress to use it. Its spells take an enormous amount of energy. Energy that I don't currently have." Regina said.

"So you can't use the spells right now. If you have the book, she can't either." Emma said.

"It's not that simple. The book decides who will use it and what spells will be used. It has a mind of its own. If it senses that I'm not strong enough, it may choose to go to her." Regina said.

"Then we'll deal with that if it happens. If we leave it here for her to find she'll take it. So either way she gets the book. This way we have a fighting chance. Now let's get back to Storybrooke." Emma decided.

* * *

Emma stopped the car in front of Regina's mansion. Hook climbed out and then offered his hand to Regina to assist her. She stepped out of the car still holding the book which felt much too heavy in her arms.

"Thank you for saving Henry." Regina said as she stood and dropped Hook's hand.

"You're quite welcome, your majesty. The lad is growing on me. Although I am getting a bit weary of always having to save him from trouble." Hook replied. Regina gave him a small smile.

Snow stood immediately and greeted them as the came in. She held a finger to her lips and pointed to a sleeping Roland on the couch. Regina set the book down on the table and lifted her arms. A yellow shimmering glow lit up all the walls before disappearing. Regina swayed and Hook grabbed her arm with his good arm to steady her.

"Straight to bed with you, your majesty." Regina raised her eyebrow at Hook. "I didn't mean it like that, but if you're offering…"

"I'm not." Regina said sharply.

Hook smirked. "Can't blame a pirate for trying."

"That's not likely to help you in your attempts to woo Miss Swan." Regina returned as she turned toward the steps. "There's a protection spell on the house. No one else will be able to get in unless one of us escorts them. I'm going to lie down."

"Regina, you want to take the book?" Emma asked.

"No. But I don't suppose I have much choice." She held out a hand and the book flew immediately into it. She continued up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked.

"No. I think she's definitely not okay." Emma said meeting Snow's worried eyes with her own.

* * *

Robin's eyes flew open. Regina had been in his dreams again. But she didn't look as she did here. She looked like the Evil Queen. But he hadn't been afraid of her. He'd felt worried. Why was he dreaming about her? He'd never met her in the Enchanted Forest. He'd only seen the posters she'd put up calling for Snow White's head. He looked around the room. It was dark. He must have slept through the afternoon. He'd felt so much better after Zelena had left. Could he really be in a relationship with her? She made him so uncomfortable. He glanced around. Where was Roland? He flashed back to earlier. He'd let Roland go with the Evil Queen. Panicked he tried to get out of bed. The cast on his leg was making it very difficult.

A nurse walked by. "Sir, you shouldn't be out of bed. Do you need to use the restroom? I'll call an orderly to help."

Robin frowned. What was a restroom? Wasn't he in a rest room? That's what he'd been doing. Resting. "No. I just. I need to find out where my son is."

"Sir, please, you need to get back in bed. Is there someone I can call?" the nurse asked.

"Call? Mulan. Or Little John." Robin said.

Little John. That was the name of the man who turned into a monkey the nurse realized. "What's Mulan's number?"

"Number?" Robin asked.

"Yes. The phone number of your friend, so I can call." The nurse asked. She frowned the man was getting more agitated by the minute.

"I don't know. She and my son went to Regina's house. I don't know what this phone you speak of is. I just need to find my son." He said.

"Oh! Your son was with the mayor?" She looked relieved. "We have her number. Let me just get her for you." She picked up the phone by Robin's bed and hit 0. "Jane? It's Lilly. Can you connect me to the Mayor's home?" Robin stared as the woman waited.

* * *

Regina had fallen asleep almost the second she hit the bed. She hadn't even bothered to change clothes or get under the covers. She just collapsed on the bed and let sleep take her. She heard loud ringing in her eyes. Alarm already? She'd just fallen asleep hadn't she? She swatted at the alarm clock with her hand, but the ringing didn't stop. Then it clicked. It was the phone. She opened her eyes and reached over to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice was scratchy. Her eyes were drooping. She just wanted to sleep a little more. "Robin. Is everything alright? Calm down. I'm sure he's still here. Let me-" She sighed. The man was talking a mile a minute not letting her get in a single word. Why hadn't Mulan taken the boy back to the hospital yet? She forced herself into a sitting position and then a standing one. "Stop talking. If you want me to check on him, I'm going to have to put down the phone. I'll be right back." She didn't wait for his response, but set the phone down on her nightstand and walked out of her room.

Downstairs she found Roland sitting between Snow and Mulan on the couch. She stopped. They were not actually watching "Robin Hood."

"Seriously?" She said from the doorway.

"What? It's about his dad." Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You look like you could use some more of that beauty sleep, love." Hook said.

Regina turned and glared at him. "And you could use some manners, pirate."

Hook just grinned at her. Regina turned and went to the kitchen. She picked up the kitchen phone. "He's fine. Mulan and-" she stopped as she got the beeping of the dial tone. He'd hung up? She started to dial, but the line was dead. Ugh. She'd left the other phone off the hook. She caught sight of her purse and fumbled in it until she found her cell. She dialed the hospital and asked to be connected to his room. It just rang and rang. What if the witch had done something? Regina felt a pang in her heart.

Well, she'd just have to go make sure he was alright. Grabbing her purse she walked out of the house.

* * *

She pulled her car to a stop right in front of the hospital entrance. An orderly ran out.

"Ma'am you can't park-" He stopped abruptly when he saw that it was Regina. She walked straight by him without stopping and headed straight to Robin's room. She stormed in without even knocking. He was in a heated discussion with the nurse.

"You can go." She said dismissively to the nurse.

"But, Madame Mayor, he can't just walk out of here. He has a broken leg." The nurse said.

"I have eyes. Go." Regina said in a tone that left no room for questions. The nurse scurried off. Regina turned her focus to Robin. "You. You hung up on me." She accused. "I thought something happened to you."

"You stopped talking. I didn't think you were there. I just want my son back." Robin said nearly falling over as he tried to put on his boot on his good leg.

Regina sighed. It would be easier if they were all in one place. She didn't have the energy to put protection spells on everyone. "Your son is safe. I'll take you to him."

"You'll take me to him? I thought I couldn't leave." Robin said.

"You're in a hospital, not a prison. But I don't have time for that." She motioned to his leg. She stepped closer to him and let her hand hover over the cast. A yellow light moved from her hand to cover the cast.

"Agh." Robin grunted.

"Sorry. Should have warned you it would hurt." She waved her hand and the cast disappeared. "Now shall we?"

"What did you do?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I fixed your broken leg." She said. "Now, if you'd like to see your son, you'll follow me." She turned and began walking not bothering to look back to see if he was following.

* * *

Zelena smiled. Such a nice house Regina had given herself. She'd wanted to take it away, but if Regina hadn't had the house, it wouldn't have been as easy to convince the town Regina was the one that cursed them again. But it didn't matter. Soon enough everything Regina had would be hers and Regina would have nothing. And once Regina realized it, then she'd take her life.

Zelena stepped forward to walk up to Regina's door and announce her presence. Her eyes went wide as she flew back after hitting an invisible protective barrier. She narrowed her eyes. That little…

* * *

Regina was driving fast. She could feel Robin's eyes studying her. But she couldn't think about that. She felt a pull on her magic. Someone was trying to break her protection spell.

"Does everyone ride around in machines like this? Isn't it dangerous?" Robin asked.

Regina didn't answer as she pulled the car to a stop. She saw Zelena standing in front of her house with her arms up. Regina could also see the barrier wavering.

"Stay in the car." She ordered as she got out and threw a spell at Zelena knocking her back several feet away from the barrier.

"No one invited you, witch." Regina said.

Zelena stood quickly and threw a spell back at Regina which Regina narrowly managed stop with a counter spell. She summoned a fireball and lobbed it at Zelena, who merely caught it and threw it back at Regina who ducked just in time to miss it. Regina pulled up a tree and sent it flying at Zelena who deftly flung it away.

Zelena flung another spell Regina's way and Regina's reaction was just a split second too late. The spell hit her and sent her flying a good 20 feet in the air. She would have gone farther, but she was stopped as her body collided with a tree. She sat at the bottom of the tree panting. She wasn't ready for this battle. She heard the car door open. Robin. She pulled herself up and magicked herself between the witch and Robin. Before the witch saw it coming, Regina had a thrown a spell at her and Zelena disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The second the spell left her, Regina's vision went black and her body went limp. Robin leapt forward and caught her before she fell to the ground. Her eyes flickered for a minute when she felt him catch her. "Inside." She managed to get out. He swept her into his arms and headed toward the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Zelena looked around. Where was she? That infuriating witch had sent her away. She was underground somewhere. The florescent lighting was eerie. It didn't matter. She waved her hand to return herself to Regina's.

* * *

Robin managed to turn the knob of the door and kick it open with Regina still in his arms. She hadn't stirred since telling him to go inside.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed and rushed toward them. Robin narrowed his eyes. Who was this woman? Where was he? Robin's eyes scanned the crowd as Emma, Hook, and David all came to see what Snow was screaming about. Roland had followed and pushed past Emma to run to his father.

"Daddy!" He launched himself into Robin's leg, causing Robin to lose his balance and fall back into the wall.

"Whoah, there." David stepped forward. "Why don't I take Regina and you take your son?"

Robin found he didn't really want to let the woman out of his arms.

"Daddy!" Roland said again. "Are you carrying Regina 'cause she falled asleep?"

Robin nodded. "She's resting right now."

"I'll take her to bed." David said.

"Eh, careful there Charming, don't forget you're a married man, mate." Hook quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes at Hook unamused. Robin gently eased Regina into David's arms. Snow was rushing over to see what was wrong.

"Charming? As in Prince Charming?" Robin said. David nodded. Robin looked around. "And Snow White." He stared at Hook's hook. "Captain Hook. But I'm afraid I don't know who you are, m'lady." He said to Emma.

"Apparently, I'm the savior." Emma said.

"She's our daughter, Emma." Snow answered.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Robin slowly nodded his head as he picked up Roland.

"I'm happy you're here. I didn't want to go back to the 'ospital. I like it here. Can we stay here?" Roland asked.

"No. This isn't our home. In fact, I don't even know who's home it is." Robin said.

"Regina's." Emma answered. "And I think we're all staying here. That was the whole point of the protection barrier, right?" She looked at David who nodded.

Snow was hovering over Regina, trying to find her injuries. She didn't see anything. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Zelena was here. Her arms were stretched toward the house and there was a shimmering light around the house. Regina started fighting with her. They were using magic. Zelena seemed to be winning. I got out to help, and Zelena disappeared and Regina collapsed." Robin said.

Snow began shaking Regina. "Regina. Regina. Come on. You have to wake up."

"Maybe we should let her sleep, love." Hook suggested. "Recharge a little. I'm sure that's all it is."

"We can't. What if Zelena comes back? We don't know what she was doing or what she wants. We need to talk to Regina." Snow insisted. "Give me that glass." She instructed Emma.

Emma reached over and handed Snow the glass of water. "Maybe we should wait 'til she wakes up to give her something to dr-" She stopped short when Snow dumped the water on Regina's face. Regina's eyes flew open. "Or you could do that."

Regina sat up and wiped at her face. "What the hell, Snow?"

Snow sighed. "Sorry. You wouldn't wake up."

Regina was already closing her eyes again. "Did you think maybe there was a reason?" Regina snapped.

"I know there's a reason. You haven't eaten anything or slept and you just used more magic than you had the energy for. But we need to know what happened. Do you know where Zelena went? How long do you think we have before she comes back?" Snow asked.

Regina internally struggled with herself. Mind over matter. She could keep her eyes open. She could do this. She had to do this.

"Regina." Snow shook her again. "You need to tell us what to do."

Regina tried to sit up. Noticing her struggle, David leaned down and helped pull her into a sitting position. Forcing her eyes to stay open she began to speak in a certain if somewhat shaky voice. "I sent her away. But it won't matter. She'll be back any minute. She-" Regina winced as she felt a pull on her magic again.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"She's back." Regina answered. "Emma, you have to create a second barrier. She's going to have mine down in minutes. I don't have the energy to reinforce it."

"I have no idea how to do that, Regina." Emma said.

"Yes, you do. You did it before. At Gold's shop. Just think about how much you want to protect everyone in this room." Regina said.

Emma shut her eyes. But nothing happened. "I can't." Emma said.

Regina sat up straighter. "Give me your hand." She commanded. Emma did. "We'll do it together. Concentrate."

Regina held tight to Emma's hand and shut her eyes. Almost immediately a purple and yellow light shimmered around the house. Emma felt Regina's whole body shaking, but Regina didn't let go of Emma's hand. Emma ignored the shaking and concentrated on how much she wanted her family to be safe. And then she felt Regina's hand drop limply from hers.

"Good job." Regina whispered softly her eyes still shut. She was sliding back down on the couch so she was lying down instead of sitting up.

"Regina?" Snow said.

Emma felt like she'd just run a marathon. She was wiped out. Regina was right. This magic thing took a lot of energy.

"I think she just needs some rest. That wiped me out." Emma said.

"Should we take her upstairs?" David asked.

Snow pulled a blanket over Regina. "Let's leave her here and move into the kitchen. I'll see what options we have for the next meal."

* * *

What was this? This wasn't Regina's magic, although it did have traces of Regina's magic... But it wasn't breaking. She was going to need reinforcements. This would have to wait. She had other things to deal with anyway. She waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

Belle frowned. She was worried about Rumple. He wasn't himself. He was behaving very strangely.

"Do you think the witch has Neal?"

"What?" Rumple asked. He was trying to figure out what to do. He didn't have much time. He was sure the witch was going to call on him again. He'd seen the condition Regina was in. She wasn't going to win. With or without the book. And if Regina didn't defeat the witch, then he wouldn't be free. And eventually the witch would decide it was time for his punishment. He looked at Belle.

"I asked if you think the witch has Neal. I don't know where he could be." Belle said.

"I didn't see him when she had me." Rumple answered. Maybe the Blue Fairy could help. He couldn't believe he was thinking that. He thought back over his conversations with the witch. He needed to figure out what she wanted. Had she given him any hints?

"Rumple? Are you listening?" Belle asked.

"What? I need to think, Belle." Rumple said and left her standing in the middle of the shop as he went back to his office. The witch had referred to Regina as her sister. Could Cora really have had another daughter? It didn't make sense. Was the witch delusional? No. Not now. Why was she summoning him now? He turned and walked back out past Belle.

"Rumple? Rumple? Where are you going?" she asked.

He fought the summons and turned to Belle. "Find Regina. Help her. Agh." He felt the pull get stronger and hurried off.

* * *

"What are we going to do next? We don't even know what this witch wants. Or who she is." Emma said.

"It's Zelena." Robin answered.

"What? How do you…oh right, she attacked Regina." Emma said slowly putting the pieces together.

"Okay, so now we need to know what she wants." David said.

"The book." Hook answered.

"I think there's more to it than that." Emma said. Suddenly, Emma frowned.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Snow asked.

"I…I don't know…I felt something." Emma said. They heard a crash in the next room.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Just noticed I had a seizure in the synopsis so sorry but the "Wicked Wick" is dead and is now being recast as the Wicked Witch. Sorry for my clear oversight. Thanks for reading once again and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Damn it." Regina muttered as she carefully avoided the broken vase as she stood.

"Regina?" Emma asked.

"You felt it too." Regina noted as she began walking toward the door.

"Felt what?" David asked.

"Someone tried to get through the barrier." Regina said as she opened the front door to look outside. She saw a dazed Belle sitting on the sidewalk. She started down the sidewalk. It could be a trick. To draw her out. Regina was pretty sure that Rumple was working with the witch. "Belle." Regina stated.

"Regina, I was trying to come see you, but something knocked me down." Belle said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I got to the walkway and just got thrown back." Belle explained.

"No. I mean, why did you want to see me?" Regina asked.

"Rumple is acting strange. He made me promise to help you and then he ran off without telling me where he was going. I'm worried about him." Belle said honestly.

Regina stepped outside the barrier and held her hand out to Belle. Belle stared at her offered hand, unsure what to do. "Well, come on. I don't have all day." Regina snapped. Belle grabbed her hand and Regina walked with her back into the safety of the barrier.

* * *

"Belle! Is Gold with you?" Snow asked.

Belle shook her head. The poor thing looked near tears.

"He apparently ran off after telling her to help me." Regina said motioning at a chair for Belle to sit down. "Why don't you bring her some tea, Snow?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Snow disappeared into the kitchen.

"She's not your servant, Regina." David said.

Regina glared at him as the others gathered around Belle. She glanced at Mulan who was sweeping up the broken glass from the vase.

"Since you've interrupted my nap, we might as well discuss plans." Regina said to Belle.

"We've already been discussing plans, Regina." Emma said.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Of course you have. Why wait for the one who actually knows what's going? By all means, tell me your plan."

"We can't help it that you continue to pass out on us. We can't just sit around waiting all day, love." Hook said.

Regina glared at him. "If I didn't have to keep using so much magic to keep all of you safe, I wouldn't be in such dire need of sleep. I'm perfectly happy to let you fend for yourselves and avoid exhausting myself."

"We didn't come up with a plan." David interjected, trying to ward off a fight. "We don't know what the witch wants." He looked at Regina. "But you do."

She sighed. "I don't know exactly what she wants. She wants the book. She wants revenge on Rumple and me. Although the reasons seem a bit flimsy. I suspect there's more to it than what she shared."

"She wants revenge on Rumple?" Belle asked in concern. "Why?"

"Because he sent Jefferson to Oz and for some reason she believes that he brought some girl and her house from Kansas which led to the death of her sister." Regina said.

"But that sounds like the book. Do you think it actually happened that way?" Emma said. "None of the other fairy tales are accurate."

"I don't know." Regina said. "We should talk to Jefferson."

Snow walked in at that moment. "You want to talk to Jefferson? After what he did?"

"He might have information we need." Regina said.

"I'll talk to him." Emma said.

"I'll go with you." Regina said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Emma said.

"Well, honestly Miss Swan, I don't really care what you think." Regina answered. "I'm going. Hook, tell me everything you remember from your visit to Oz with" she paused struggling with the words, "my mother."

"She went to get the book. I didn't go with her." Hook said.

"Yes. Yes. You told me that already. Can't you remember anything else? How long was she gone? Did she see anyone besides the witch? Are you sure it was the wicked witch? Rumple apparently met some other witches in Oz as well."

Hook looked overwhelmed by the rapid-fire questions being sent his way. "What do you mean I told you that already?"

"I have my memory, dear. You told me in the enchanted forest. When we first went searching for the blasted book." Regina said.

"Aye. Of course. That makes sense. I don't remember anything else. I had a few drinks while she was gone. It didn't seem too long. I don't know that it was the wicked witch, but when I asked how she was going to find her, she said the flocking monkey minions would give her away."

Regina nodded. Then it was Zelena. Well. That information wasn't helpful. Snow put a plate of food in Regina's hands.

"Eat." She said.

Regina glanced down at the grilled chicken on the plate. She really couldn't think about eating right now. "Regina, eat the food or I'm going to cut it up and feed it to you."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I need you strong. I have a baby that needs protecting. I will force feed you if I have to." Snow said and Regina could see the determination in her eyes. Regina cut a small bite and put it in her mouth. She was staring at Belle who was sipping her tea.

"Do you think Rumple went to the witch?" Regina asked her.

Belle slowly nodded her head. "I don't understand why he would, but I do think that he did."

"First thing tomorrow we'll go pay Jefferson a visit. And maybe the Blue Fairy as well." Regina said. "Until then, everyone is welcome to sleep here under the safety of the protection barrier. If you leave, I can't protect you. Robin and Roland can take Henry's room since Roland's already comfortable there. Emma's already got one of the guest bedrooms, but I do have one more upstairs and one down here. Anyone who wants to stay can fight it out. I'm going to sleep." She set the half-empty dinner plate on the end table and headed toward the stairs.

* * *

"I need you to take down her protection spell." Zelena instructed.

Rumple looked at her. "What's wrong, you're not powerful enough to do it yourself?"

"She did something to it. It's not just her magic anymore." Zelena said.

"Aw, so little Regina's outsmarted you?" Rumple questioned.

"Play nice, or you might find yourself hurting your precious little Belle." Zelena said.

"You want me to go take down the protection spell? Now? What do you plan to do? Torture her until she tells you where the book is?" Rumple asked.

"That's none of your concern. Just get the spell down." Zelena said.

* * *

Henry bolted up in bed. He'd seen her again. The woman. She was dressed just like the Evil Queen in his book, but it was the face of the brunette he'd seen with his mom. Why was his mom with the Evil Queen? She probably still didn't believe it was the Evil Queen. She was going to get hurt. He needed to do something. He looked at Jeff who was snoring softly in the bed beside him. He quietly slipped out from under the covers and pulled on his sneakers. He put on a jacket, but didn't bother changing out of the tee shirt and sweats he'd been sleeping in.

He tiptoed to the window, quietly lifted the glass up and climbed out. He was extra careful on his climb down this time and made it safely to the ground. He looked around. He wasn't really sure what direction Storybrooke was but he was pretty sure his mom had headed west with the bug when she left so he started off in that direction.

* * *

Regina woke with a start. She'd been dreaming of Henry. Replaying the moment when he fell from the building and her magic was gone. Her heart was racing. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She grabbed a robe and pulled it tight around herself. She was in the doorway when she caught sight of the glowing book. She sighed. She supposed she should keep that with her. She returned to her room, rummaged through her closet for a moment and finally settled on a purse that was large enough to hold the book. Sliding the book in, she slipped the purse over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

* * *

Regina was sipping her tea and deep in thought. Maybe she could find some clue in Cora's things. If Cora had known Zelena and even gone to Oz to seek her out, maybe there was some information about her in Cora's things. When had she started referring to her as Cora instead of mother? Maybe it was because thinking Cora didn't conjure up the same pain in her heart that the word mother did.

"Regina?" Snow's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing up?" Regina asked.

"I'm starving. I don't suppose you have any ice cream?" Snow said.

Regina stood up and walked to the refrigerator. "Pregnancy cravings? Do I need to find some pickles for you to go with the ice cream?"

"What? Ew. No." Snow said.

Regina smiled and laughed softly. She pulled the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and dished up a bowl for Snow. "Here you are, princess." She mocked as she handed it over.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked sitting down next to Regina and taking a small bite.

Regina just appraised Snow for a moment, but finally answered. "I think we both know I'm not."

"You're not in this alone, Regina. You have family. We're going to figure this out together." Snow encouraged.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't have all the pieces, but I'm pretty sure I know how to break the curse. And there's nothing for "us" to figure out. For once it has nothing to do with you."

Snow frowned and opened her mouth to ask another question, but Regina's face had suddenly changed. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's working on breaking the spell again." And with that she was out of the room.

* * *

Hook fell off the couch as Regina bumped his leg in her haste to get to the window. The attack on her spell felt much stronger this time. It couldn't be the witch again.

"What the bloody-" Hook started.

"Not now, pirate." Regina snapped as she peered out the window. "Reinforcements. Of course."

"Regina? What's happening?" Emma's voice sounded somewhat frightened as she entered the room.

"Rumple is breaking our barrier." Regina answered.

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

"I suppose I could go see what she wants." Regina mused.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Regina? Why is your purse floating and glowing?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina looked at her purse. Sure enough, the book had floated up and away from her body. She held out her arm. At first the book remained floating in the purse, but then it flew into her arm. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was time to prove to the book it was on the right side. She pulled it out of her purse and let it flip open.

"What are you doing, Regina?" Emma asked. "I thought you said that book was dangerous."

"It is. It's also very powerful." Regina answered. She stared down at the open page her eyes skimming the words. What was this spell? She could read the words, but they didn't make sense. She wasn't sure what the spell would do.

"What are you going to do? I think we should discuss this before you do anything we might all regret." Emma reached out and tried to grab the book only to be flung back. Hook caught her before she hit the wall. Regina's eyes widened. She seemed surprised.

"Regina, what did you do?" Snow asked.

"It wasn't me." Regina said. She looked down at the book again. She felt the barrier weakening. They only had minutes. She took a deep breath and began chanting the words.

"No, Regina. Stop!" Snow cried.

David stepped forward and reached for Regina. Before he could reach her the room suddenly filled with a bright light and he couldn't see anything but white.


	14. Chapter 14

Rumple's magic suddenly bounced back at him and Zelena sending them both flying into a tree.

"What did you do?" Zelena asked angrily as she stood brushing the leaves and dirt off of her skirt.

"I didn't do anything, dearie. But it seems as though Regina did." Rumple said.

"Impossible. She's not strong enough. You said you had it down." Zelena accused. "If you're trying to double cross me, you'll regret it."

She approached Rumple threateningly. He held his hands up. "You know as well as I do, I'll do anything to get my son back."

"Then take the barrier down." She said.

"It's not a simple protection spell anymore. This is some kind of a shield. I've never seen anything like it before. I didn't teach Regina how to do this." Rumple said.

The witch narrowed her eyes. "Then she must have the book."

* * *

Robin raced down the stairs. "What was that?"

Regina was on the couch, leaning over with her head in her hands. She glanced up at his words. He noted the deathly pale pallor of her skin.

"Regina, what did you do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. It's a protection of some sort. But not a normal protection spell. It repels magic. I think it's some sort of a shield." She answered.

Snow sat beside her. "Are you okay? Do you want some tea? Maybe you should lie down again."

"You cast a spell and you don't know what it is?" Robin asked incredulously. "That seems ridiculously careless."

Regina glared at him. "You and your son are safe from the witch because I did."

"But we could have just as easily all been killed." Robin said.

"No we couldn't." Regina said.

"You didn't know what it would do. You don't even know what it did." Robin said.

"I knew it wouldn't kill us. I didn't completely understand it, but I understood enough. Would you like to go try to shoot the witch with your arrows instead? I'm sure that would be much more successful and much safer." Regina said.

"Regina, why don't you try to get a little more sleep so we can go see Jefferson in the morning." Snow asked, trying to keep the peace.

Regina shut her eyes. This was no good. She couldn't be antagonizing him. She had her son to think about. She opened her eyes and looked up at Robin who was still standing on the stairs. "You're right. It was risky to use a spell I didn't understand. I will try not to repeat the action."

Robin's brow furrowed. Was the Evil Queen apologizing to him? He just stared at her and she realized he wasn't going to say anything. She turned back to Snow. "Why wait until morning. I'll go see Jefferson now."

"Regina, it's 2 a.m." Emma said.

"And it's Jefferson. I highly doubt he's sleeping peacefully." Regina answered as she stood up. David grabbed her arm.

"You're not going alone after what he did to you last time." David said.

Regina waved him off. "Don't be silly. I was caught off guard and knocked unconscious. I'm perfectly conscious and in control of my magic now. I'll be fine."

"Still, you really shouldn't go alone, Regina." Snow said. "Please take someone with you."

Regina scanned the room. Who could she stand for an hour? Swan? They'd had a pretty amicable working relationship in the past. But no. Someone with magic should stay. Suddenly her eyes landed on Belle. Everyone loved Belle. She might be useful in gaining Jefferson's cooperation. "Belle can come along." Regina said.

Belle's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth dear. Rumple did tell you to help me, did he not?" Regina said.

Belle nodded. "Of course. If you think I should accompany you I will."

"Good. I think you might have just the gentle touch needed to get Jefferson to open up." She secured the book back in her purse. "Let's go out back. We have to get outside the shield and then I can use magic to take us the rest of the way." She explained as she pulled Belle with her.

* * *

"You will get her out of that house." The witch said.

"How do you expect me to do that, dearie?" Rumple asked.

"You've known my sister much longer than I have. What's her weakness?" Zelena asked.

"Regina has a heart." Rumple said.

"We all have hearts, you disgusting little man." Zelena said. "What can I use to lure her out?"

"Must I spell everything out for you, dearie?"

"I'm not your dearie. Tell me what her weakness is." Zelena said.

"I see you and dear old mom didn't have a lot of bonding time in Oz." Rumple replied.

Zelena narrowed her eyes. "You mean when she came to take my book and leave me?"

"Of course she left, why would she stay?" Rumple asked. He hadn't expected the witch to engage in conversation so easily.

"Mother's usually want to get to know their daughter's when they find them." Zelena answered. "Not steal their things and leave them unable to save those they love."

"Oh, dearie, Cora doesn't understand love." Rumple said.

"Clearly not, or she wouldn't have abandoned me." Zelena answered.

"Oh, and now we should all feel sorry for poor abandoned Zelena?" Rumple mocked.

"The one man I loved died because she stole my book." Zelena said.

"And now you're going to make Regina pay for it?" Rumple asked.

"I'm going to make you all pay for it." She held up the dagger. "Tell me her weakness now."

* * *

Belle leaned into Regina to steady herself as they landed in the center of the living room of Jefferson's mansion.

"Jefferson and I have a bit of history." Regina warned.

"Is there anyone you don't have 'a bit of history' with, Regina?" Belle inquired.

Regina let the comment pass and started up the stairs. "Jefferson? We need to talk." Regina called.

"You!" Jefferson said as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here? You want to finish our conversation?"

"Calm down, Jefferson." Regina said. "Why don't you come down and we can have some tea and talk like civilized people." She paused. "Oh that's right. You're not a fan of tea. Coffee then." She turned her back on him and started toward the kitchen. Belle watched with wide eyes. Jefferson dropped his offensive stance and started down the stairs following Regina.

Regina began moving around the kitchen, pulling out cups and turning the coffee pot on. Belle watched in shock. The woman had no boundaries. Did she really think she was in charge of everything?

"Now that you've had some time to think, I'm sure you've realized that it was not me who cast this curse. So I-"

"Why would I have realized that, your majesty?" Jefferson interrupted.

Regina turned around to face him. "I thought it would be obvious by the fact that I don't have my son."

Jefferson studied her face for a moment. He hadn't actually thought about that. She might have mentioned it at the meeting. He wasn't sure. He hadn't really been listening.

"So? So what if you didn't cast the curse. You cast the last one. You still owe me. I want my daughter." Jefferson said.

"Oh, I know. And I'm happy to help you with that, but I'm going to need you to help me first."

"Oh no. I learned my lesson. You never follow through." Jefferson said.

"Sugar?" Regina asked as she poured some coffee into a mug.

"Black." Jefferson said. "That should be easy for you. It's just like your heart."

"Oh you wound me." Regina mocked as she handed Jefferson the mug. "Belle, dear, would you like a cup?"

Belle shook her head. Regina poured herself a cup and sat down across from Jefferson.

"I need you to tell me everything you remember about your time in Oz. Every detail you remember about the witch. Everything you've ever heard about her. Or about the book she loved." Regina said.

"Get me my daughter and I will." Jefferson said.

"I don't know where she is, Jefferson. And we don't have time for this. She'll be much easier to find once we defeat the witch and break this curse." Regina said.

"I'm not trusting you again. Get me my daughter and I'll help." Jefferson repeated.

"Please, Jefferson. I'm sure Regina's done horrible things to you in the past, but she's really trying to help everyone this time. The witch is dangerous. Please help us stop her." Belle pleaded.

"Oh, I know the witch is dangerous. Which is why I'm not telling you anything until I have my daughter and know she's safe."

Regina frowned. She didn't have time to find Grace. Or Paige. Or whatever she was going by now. They'd already wasted too much time. Soon the witch was going to realize that Regina was out and come after her.

"Look Jefferson. I'm trying to do this the right way. But we're running out of time. Please don't make me force you to help."

Belle shot a worried look at Regina.

"I'm not helping without my daughter. The witch will find her and punish her." Jefferson said.

Regina took a deep breath and before Jefferson or Belle knew what was happening, Regina had Jefferson's heart in her hand.

* * *

Henry walked past the sign that read "Storybrooke" and entered the town. It was dark. There was a lot of forest surrounding this road. He'd never really been in a forest. New York City was a far cry from this wilderness. He wasn't sure how to find his mom, but following the road seemed like as good an idea as any. It must eventually lead to the town itself.

* * *

"I said tell me her weakness. Now!" Zelena ordered.

Rumple was fighting himself. Struggling to keep his mouth shut. And then he felt it. And Zelena did too. Magic. She lowered the dagger.

"Well, maybe that won't be necessary. It seems little sis has come out to play after all." Zelena smirked.

* * *

"Regina! What have you done?" Belle asked horrified.

"Start talking, Jefferson." Regina whispered to the heart, ignoring Belle.

"Rumple sent me to get the silver shoes, but when I arrived some girl from Kansas had already taken them and disappeared. But I didn't know that until I got to the Emerald City where I found the crystal ball. I settled for bringing that back."

"I know all that. Tell me about the witch. Did you see her?" Regina asked.

"No. I didn't see her myself. But all of Oz was abuzz about her and her missing lovechild."

"What?" Regina said.

"Yes. Her lover was apparently in hiding with her child because of some wizard and a couple sorceresses." Jefferson said. "There was a whole messy love triangle people were gossiping about. Her lover was supposedly the man Lady Glinda had married."

"And what happened? Did she find them?" Regina asked.

"Well, I left, and returned to Rumple with the crystal ball. But shortly before you cast your curse, I did hear rumors that the lover was killed." Jefferson said.

"And the boy?" Regina asked.

Jefferson shook his head. "I don't know."

Regina pursed her lips. Before she could ask another question, she sensed magic. She quickly shoved Jefferson's heart back in his chest and grabbed Belle preparing to flee.

She was a moment too late. Rumple and the witch materialized.

"Well, hello little, sis. Fancy meeting you here." Zelena said.

Confusion passed over Regina's face and she turned to Belle. Was Belle related to the witch? Regina felt magic force her head to turn back to the witch.

"Not her. You." Zelena said.

Regina felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. She didn't have a sister. She struggled to keep her face impassive.

"I'm an only child, dear." She responded.

"No. Cora lied to you. I'm your sister."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Regina asked.

Rumple had managed to get Belle's attention while the witch was distracted with taunting Regina. He leaned in and whispered softly.

"She's Cora's daughter. She's very powerful and she blames Cora for the death of her lover. She's after Regina and I fear she'll come after Henry soon." Rumple hurriedly told Belle.

"But how does she know?" Belle asked.

"She doesn't yet. But she soon will." Rumple said resigned.

The witch waved her hand. "Enough chattering with your lover."

Rumple immediately stepped back and was silent.

"Now. What to do with you?" The witch said looking at Regina and her eyes landed on the purse. "Oh, you did bring it with you. How accommodating of you."

Regina grabbed Belle's hand and before Zelena realized what Regina was doing, they'd disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and encouragement! You make writing this story an even better experience! (yay for tomorrow!)

* * *

Regina hit the concrete hard. Almost immediately she felt Belle land directly on top of her knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to get her breath back as Belle stood up.

"Regina? Where are we? How could you leave Jefferson and Rumple there with the witch?" Belle exclaimed.

Regina having finally caught her breath moved to a sitting position. "Jefferson was too far away. I didn't have enough energy. And we needed the element of surprise or she would have blocked my magic." Regina explained. "And your darling Rumple is working for her. So I think we're better off without him."

"Where are we?" Belle asked.

"At the edge of the forest. We'll cut through over there and be back at my place in a few minutes." Regina said. "I meant to get us a little closer."

"Closer? Why didn't you just take us back?" Belle questioned.

"The shield prevents anyone from using magic to enter or exit." Regina stood up and started walking.

"Regina!" Belle hissed in fear. Regina whipped around to see a monkey heading for them. She immediately summoned a fireball in her hand and was about to throw it, when she saw an arrow coming at her.

"Stop!" yelled one of the merry men. Regina wasn't sure which one it was. She had extinguished the fire and reached for the arrow as soon as she'd caught sight of it, but her reflexes were just a little too slow. The arrow had hit her shoulder, though she'd prevented it from going very deep.

"What are you doing?" Regina glared as she tried to summon the fireball again. It flickered. She was running out of steam.

"Put out the fire. You can't kill him. It's Little John." The man hurriedly explained.

The monkey was diving and had nearly reached them. Regina put out the weak fireball and threw her hand up at the monkey. The monkey stopped moving and started falling to the ground. Regina lifted her hand and the monkey's fall slowed until it landed gently on it's legs on the ground.

"This is Little John? He's a monkey?" Regina asked.

"Yes. He was attacked by a monkey and we rushed him to the hospital, but before the doctor could help him, he turned into a monkey." The man explained.

Regina frowned. Her magic was still holding the monkey still. She needed to think. How could you return a creature to its natural form? She was good with shape shifting spells. It had taken a while for her to grasp them, she'd never cared for them, but Cora had always had a natural inclination to those and Regina had picked up a few things in the short time her mother had been in Storybrooke. Maybe she could…yes that would probably work. She began to summon her magic and frowned when she felt a wave of dizziness instead of the strength of her magic.

"Regina, are you alright?" Belle asked concerned.

Regina swallowed, with the wave of dizziness came more nausea. All this magic was really taking a toll. She couldn't summon the strength to turn the monkey back into a man, there was no way she could take on the witch if she caught up to them.

"We need to get back now." She looked at the merry men focusing her gaze on the one who'd shot her. "Take the monkey and come with us."

"Take the monkey? Isn't it dangerous?" the man stammered.

"Of course, but he's currently paralyzed so you'll be fine as long as my spell holds." She turned and began walking toward her mansion.

* * *

Henry wandered down the street. There was something off about this town. He didn't see any hotels. And the streets seemed pretty deserted. Where was everyone? How was he going to find his mother? He looked at the building that was just ahead. "Granny's." It looked like a diner. Maybe there would be someone in there who had seen his mom. He picked up his pace and walked up the steps to the diner.

* * *

Snow tried to keep her eyes open. She was worried about Regina and Belle. They'd been gone a while. But she was so sleepy. It was still the middle of the night after all. Well, maybe not the middle. It was nearly 5 a.m. now. David's hand was still gently kneading the small of her back. She hadn't gained that much weight yet, but already her back was sore from the added weight of the pregnancy. She leaned back into him a little, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"Snow, why don't you just go sleep for a little while. I promise I'll wake you as soon as they get back." David said.

"I don't know why she had to go off in the middle of the night. She needed more rest. If the witch caught up with them, Regina's in no condition to-"

"No condition to what, dear?" Regina said cutting her off as she stepped into the house.

"Oh, thank God you're back." Snow breathed in relief. And then her eyes widened. "What is that?" She was staring at the monkey the man behind Regina was carrying.

"I'm told, it's Little John. Although I haven't figured out how they're so sure it's him. It's not like he introduced himself before he started attacking." Regina said dryly.

"I've been tracking him since he left the hospital. It's him alright." The merry man interjected.

"Regina, you're bleeding." Snow said.

Regina glanced down. "Oh, right. This one shot me with an arrow. I do think I'll have a talk with Robin about how his men greet newcomers."

Belle had subtly slipped her arm under Regina's in an attempt to help support the Queen. She deftly guided Regina to a chair and before Regina realized she was being handled, she was sitting. And she was too tired to stand up or even argue.

"Where is the thief?" Regina asked.

"He was sleeping with Roland." David said.

Regina rubbed her temple. She wanted to go curl up in bed and stay there for a week. Or more.

The merry man cleared his throat. "I'm still here with Little John. Would you fancy turning him back now? I'm a bit weary of carrying around a bloody flying monkey."

Regina shut her eyes. "Set him down then."

"Look, I know you think you're some bloody Queen and we should be honored to be in your presence, but really-"

"Will?" Robin interrupted from the top of the stairs.

"Robin! Finally, maybe you can talk some bloody sense into this arrogant woman. She had me carry Little John all the way back here and still-"

"Little John? I thought he turned into a monkey?" Robin said as he began hurrying down the steps.

Will raised his eyebrows and gestured at the monkey. Robin hurried over to the monkey. "Little John? Why isn't he moving? Why haven't you" he turned to Regina and stopped abruptly when he saw her pale face and blood covered shoulder. Fear hit him at once. "What happened?" He moved toward her.

"Your man shot me." She said. "I thought you were thieves with honor. Shooting unarmed women hardly seems honorable."

"You weren't unarmed. You were about to throw a fireball at John." Will defended.

"I didn't know it was your little friend. He was about to attack me." Regina answered. "But of course, then you took care of that for him."

"Regina." Belle said. "This isn't helping."

Robin was still moving toward her. He kneeled down in front of her. "I beg your forgiveness, m'lady on behalf of my men. They were only trying to protect one of our own, but you certainly did not deserve to be shot."

Regina looked at him with surprise. He appeared to be genuine. "Will you let someone attend to your wound to ease my guilt?" He inquired.

Regina waved him off. "Stand up. There is no need for begging. I'm not a Queen in this land."

Snow was standing. "I'll get the first aid kit. Regina, will they be safe with the monkey?"

"Of course. My spell will hold. He won't be going anywhere." Regina said.

"Good. Then you're coming with me so we can clean out that wound." Snow said.

Everyone in the room braced for an argument, but none came. Regina simply accepted Robin's hand to help her stand and then turned and followed Snow out of the room.

"That was not a Regina thing to do." David said looking at Belle. "What happened? Should we be worried?"

"We got a little information out of Jefferson before the witch arrived. And Rumple warned me. The witch was ready to fight Regina for the book, but Regina used her magic to make us disappear. I think in the woods, with the monkey…" Belle trailed off. She wasn't sure if she should tell them.

"Yes?" David asked.

"Well, the fireball she summoned was flickering a lot. And then it seemed like she was going to change Little John back, but then she said we had to leave right away. I think she's having trouble using her magic." Belle said.

They all looked at each other. They needed a strong Regina if they were going to defeat the witch. They all knew they couldn't do it without her.

* * *

Regina winced as Snow dabbed antiseptic on the wound.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wake Emma and have her heal it?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Regina snapped.

"Regina," Snow began.

"No. We're not having a heart to heart right now Snow. I can't handle it. Just clean the wound and put a bandage on and let's get some sleep. I'll deal with John after I've had a nap."

* * *

Henry sat on the steps outside of Granny's. It wasn't open yet. Of course it wasn't open. It wasn't even 6 a.m. His mom was going to be pretty mad when she did find him.

* * *

Regina had only been sleeping about an hour when another dream woke her up. She sat up in bed and blinked her eyes. She'd been dreaming of Henry again. He was here in Storybrooke and the witch had found him. She clenched her fists trying to stop her hands from shaking. She stood up and without thinking walked to Henry's bedroom. She opened the door and peered in. She was jolted out of her trance when she saw not Henry, but Roland and Robin curled in Henry's bed. She felt a tear in her eyes and wiped it away. Pushing the feelings of loss over Henry out of her mind, she looked at how happy and peaceful Roland and Robin were. She suddenly felt the urge to feel Robin's arms around her. She wanted to be in his protective grip. She shook her head. Enough of those thoughts. He didn't remember her and even if he did he could never love her.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask again." The witch said.

"The boy." Jefferson said. "The boy is her weakness."

Zelena's brow furrowed in confusion. "Roland? The archer's son? It's obvious she has a soft spot for him, but I didn't think she cared enough that he would be her weakness."

"I don't know who Roland is." Jefferson answered. "I'm talking about Henry."

"Henry? Henry was her father. He's long dead and he certainly wasn't a boy when he died." Zelena said. She whipped around to face Rumple. "What is this fool talking about? Answer me now." She griped the dagger tightly.

"Regina's adopted son. Henry. He is her weakness, but thankfully he's not in Storybrooke." Rumple said.

The witch grinned maliciously. "That is easily remedied."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well after tonight I'm just full of OUAT feels. Anyways as always thanks for the kind encouragement!

* * *

Emma padded out of the guest bedroom on her way to the bathroom. She stopped abruptly when she saw Regina standing peering into Henry's room. That image would have been creepy enough if the room was empty, but Emma knew Robin and Roland were in there. Was Regina just watching them sleep? She loudly cleared her throat and Regina spun around startled. Emma squinted. It looked like Regina was crying. But she couldn't be crying, could she?

"Miss Swan? What are you doing?" She hissed as she stepped away from Henry's room and toward Emma.

"I had to pee." Emma said. "What are you doing?"

What had she been doing? She wasn't quite sure. She'd gone to Henry's room because of the dream, but she couldn't deny that she felt an odd pull toward the thief and his son. She couldn't think about that now. No more distractions. She had to figure out how to defeat the witch. She'd start with changing John back. That should be simple enough. And then, well, maybe she needed a way to free Rumple. She really wasn't sure she could do this herself.

"Regina? Earth to Regina." Emma said waving her hand in front of Regina's face.

"Really, Miss Swan? Are you five? If you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Regina brushed past Emma and went straight back to her room shutting the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" David asked.

"No. But unless you have a way to return him to his human form, I think we're going to have to try it." Regina answered. "Now, are we agreed?"

"I think we should talk about this for a minute." David said and they all began talking at once. Regina tuned them out. She didn't care to argue about it. If they didn't want her to bring the man back, she really didn't care. She let her mind wander to the information she'd gotten from Jefferson. The witch had a son. What did that mean? And she'd lost the man she loved. She blamed Cora for that. And, really, it probably was Cora's fault. Cora was good at taking away what one loved. Cora. Mother. Why did Regina feel a mess of emotions whenever her mother's name came up? And now there was another piece—her thoughts were interrupted.

"We said it's okay, love. What are you waiting for? This isn't a wedding, we won't be sending an engraved invitation." Hook asked.

Regina was suddenly aware that everyone in the room was staring at her. Mulan, Emma, Hook, David, and Will were all frowning at her distrustfully, but Snow, and Belle were looking at her with gentle concerned expressions. And Robin. Robin was holding his son protectively on his lap, and looking at her with what she was pretty sure was hope. She turned to face the monkey.

"Can you really make it Little John again?" Roland asked.

"I think so." She didn't think it would be pretty though. "But I need your help."

"Really?" Roland asked excitedly.

"I don't-" Robin started.

Regina ignored him and continued. "Really. I need you to go get Little John some chocolate pudding from the refrigerator. He's going to be very hungry when he comes back. And he might have a bit of a tummy ache, so I need you to get him a can of Sprite as well. Do you think you can do that?" Regina asked.

The little boy nodded his head seriously.

"Good. If you do a good job, you can have a chocolate pudding too." Regina said.

"I'll do a real good job. I promise." Roland said jumping off his father's lap. Snow stood up.

"I'll help." She offered and they disappeared into the kitchen.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Regina warned. She waved her arm and the monkey unfroze and just as quickly magically restrained the beast with one arm. She waved the other while muttering some words under her breath. The monkey began to contort. She dropped her hand removing the magical restraint. The beast convulsed. The wings disappeared. And slowly the monkey began transforming before their eyes into a man.

After what seemed like forever, Little John stood in front of them.

"You did it!" Belle exclaimed.

"Little John!" Robin embraced his best friend without hesitation. As he pulled back, Regina could see John was about to be sick. She waved her hand and a bucket appeared which she quickly slide under the man's mouth just in time for him to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Roland!" Regina called. "Where's the Sprite?"

The little boy raced back into the room with the can. "Sorry. Snow had to show me what Sprite was."

Regina smiled as she took the can from the little boy and silently hoped that it wouldn't explode all over her when she opened it.

* * *

Granny unlocked the diner doors. "Ruby!" she called inside. "Sweep the steps!"

"I don't understand why we need to sweep the steps. They are outside. The dirt is just going to come back." Ruby muttered as she picked up the broom and headed toward the door.

"Don't back talk me, girl." Granny huffed.

Ruby rolled her eyes and stepped outside. She froze as she saw the back of a teenage boy leaning against the stair rail. "Granny!" She yelled.

Henry startled awake at the sound of her voice and turned his head around.

"Henry?" Ruby gasped.

Henry frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"How do I?" Ruby stopped. Suddenly remembering that Regina had said the curse would wipe Henry and Emma's memories of Storybrooke. "I, uh, I used to know your mom. She, uh, showed me pictures of you."

"Oh." Henry sounded relieved. "You know my mom?"

Ruby nodded.

"Have you seen her?" Henry asked. "I don't know where she'd be staying."

Granny had arrived at the door. "We should call Regina."

"No! She's the Evil Queen! You can't call her." Henry protested.

"Henry, I think that Emma is with Regina." Ruby said gently. "Although to be honest, I haven't seen either of them in a day or so."

"Then we have to go save my mom. I think the Queen must have put a spell on her. Why else would they be together? And the Evil Queen stole my book." Henry continued.

"Boy, what are you talking about?" Granny asked. "Listen. You're going to sit down and eat some breakfast and Ruby is going to go call your mother. She'll know what to do."

"I am pretty hungry. But I didn't bring any money with me." Henry said.

"It's on the house. Now would you like your usual?"

"My usual? I've never been here before." Henry said.

"Right. I meant what your mom usually gets. Fried eggs, hash browns and bacon with a cup of hot cocoa."

Henry grinned. "That sounds great."

* * *

"You killed my sister. Don't think I forgot about that." Zelena said to Jefferson.

"I thought you said Regina was your sister." Jefferson argued.

"Regina is my half sister. I'm talking about my sister in Oz. The family that took me in had a child a few years after they found me. And you dropped a house on her." Zelena said.

"I did no such thing." Jefferson argued. "The tornado brought that girl. Not me."

Zelena pondered that. It was possible. She was fighting with Madame Morrible at the time. And Madame Morrible always was good with the weather. Madame Morrible wanted stupid little Glinda to be ruler and married to Zelena's lover. The pretentious little Glinda had tried to take away the one person who actually wanted Zelena. And then he'd died. Trying to protect her. She could have saved him if she'd had her book. But no. Cora took that away so she could go find Regina. Zelena narrowed her eyes. Regina was going to be sorry she was ever born.

"I don't have time for you right now, Hatter." She flung her wrist and he was trapped in a cage. "I'll send the monkeys for you later. Rumple, dear. Time for a little trip."

* * *

"Are you alright, John?" Robin asked.

Little John just nodded.

"Was I a good helper, Regina?" Roland asked.

Regina rolled up her now Sprite covered sleeves. "Yes, Roland. You did a very good job. You can have some pudding. Why don't you go eat it in the kitchen?" Regina said.

"Will you come with me?" Roland asked.

"I need to stay here with Little John. Mulan will go with you." Regina answered. Mulan looked surprised. Irritation flashed across her face, but when she saw Roland's hopeful look, she smiled and took the little boy's hand.

"Tell me everything that happened." Regina said to Little John. She made a beeline for the man and when she got close, she nudged Robin out of the way and helped Little John to a sitting position on the couch.

"One of the monkey's attacked me. And carried me away and then bit me. I sort of remember the men taking me to the hospital, but everything is very fuzzy during that time. I could hear a voice in my head telling me what to do. Then of course when I got to the hospital I started changing." Little John explained.

"Did it hurt?" Belle asked.

"Of course it hurt. The man transformed into a winged monkey." Regina said. "Continue."

"The voice told me to come and then next thing I knew I was flying out the window. I wasn't alone. There are quite a lot of flying monkeys around here." Little John said.

"Did you see Neal?" Belle asked. "When you were flying around?"

Little John turned to face her. "You know Neal?" Belle nodded. "I didn't see him, but there was a lot of talk about him." He turned to Regina. "Apparently, you turned him into a stuffed animal."

Regina's eyes widened. "I…the monkey attacking Roland…" She turned on Robin. "Where's the toy?"

"I…I don't know. I gave it to a nurse to get rid of." Robin said.

"Everyone stop." Emma said approaching Regina. "You turned Henry's father into a stuffed animal?"

"I didn't know it was him." Regina said. "I didn't know it was a person at all."

"Get him back. Now." Emma shoved Regina into the wall. "You destroy everything you touch. I don't know what you did to this witch, but I'm beginning to think maybe we should just let her have her way with you."

"Emma!" Snow said.

"No. Don't 'Emma' me. I just want a nice simple life with my son. And no matter what I try to do, she keeps messing it up." Emma said as she pulled her arms back to shove Regina again.

Robin grabbed her hands before she could and pulled her back away from Regina. Regina hadn't said a word. Hadn't fought back. She was just standing there with a deer in the headlights expression on her face.

"Regina?" Snow reached her hand out tentatively touching Regina's shoulder. Regina jerked back as if she'd been burned. Snow pulled her hand back quickly. "Regina, she didn't mean it."

Hook turned to Robin. "I've got her. Emma, let's go take a breather, love." He led Emma toward the kitchen.

Regina could feel the eyes on her. She waved her hand and was gone from the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin knocked on the door. "Regina? Roland wanted to bring you your breakfast. Is it alright to send him up?"

Regina stared at the wall from her position in bed with her back to the door. She didn't want to see anyone. Emma was right. She destroyed everything she came in contact with. Her mother didn't want her. Her sister hadn't even met her and hated her. She'd turned Henry's father into a toy. Henry would never forgive her. He would hate her even more now. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her mind of the image of him looking at her with such fear and disgust and then running straight past her to his mom. To Emma.

The knock came again. "Regina? Did you hear me, your majesty?" He cracked the door slightly.

"Don't call me that." Regina said sharply. "There are no queens here. And I don't want to be a queen anyway."

Robin stared at the woman on the bed. She didn't look like the intimidating Evil Queen he'd heard so many stories about. She looked broken. Sad. Defeated. This would not do. They needed her fighting. If any of them were going to survive the wicked witch, they were going to need The Evil Queen.

He approached the bed and sat at the foot. She was still dangerous. He would do well not to forget that.

"Go away." Regina said.

"Happily. As soon as you get out of this bed and turn Neal back into a man. He was a very kind man. I met him."

Regina turned in surprise.

"He was trying to get to Neverland. To save his son. And the woman he loved." Robin said.

"Of course." Regina said turning away again.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked.

"I think not." Regina said.

"I knew the Evil Queen was cruel and evil, but I had no idea you were that selfish." Robin said standing back up.

Selfish? Who was this man to call her selfish? She gave up everything for these stupid people. She stood up and was suddenly in his face staring him down.

"Selfish? You think I'm selfish? Who do you think you are to judge me? You don't know me." She said.

Robin took a half step back. For such a small woman, she was intimidating. Apparently he'd hit a nerve. This had to be a bit of Evil Queen coming through.

"Any woman who cares so little about her son's father is thoroughly selfish and doesn't deserve to be a mother."

Regina's eyes flared. She was furious. This insolent man. How dare he? How could she have thought she loved him? She couldn't love him. But even as she thought it, she felt a warmth flood her body at their proximity. She shoved him away.

"You're the one that lost the damn toy." Regina said.

"Well, if you hadn't turned a living breathing thing into a stuffed animal and given it to my son, we wouldn't be in this situation at all. I hardly think you can blame me." Robin said.

"Out of my way." She shoved past him. "I'll clean up your mess."

* * *

"Emma, love. You need to calm down. I know you're upset, but antagonizing Regina isn't going to help anything." Hook said.

"I don't want this. I don't want this life. Henry and I had a good life in New York. We were happy. We were normal." Emma said.

"But you weren't really. Henry had a magic book, Emma." Hook said.

"That's probably Regina's fault too!" Emma said.

"Emma, that's not…" Hook said.

"No. It is. It is fair. Everything she's done. That's what isn't fair. She took away my parents. She took away my son. Weird fairytale creatures are coming after me all the time. None of this is fair. But me blaming her for this mess? That is fair. She turned my son's father into a stuffed animal. Do you get that?" Emma said shaking with anger.

Hook covered his her hand with his. "She raised your son. She's a part of Henry even if he doesn't remember it. And she gave you all those memories of your happy life. Her memories. Probably the only happy memories the Queen had."

"I just want a normal family. I just want to be happy." Emma said.

"I know, love. We'll get Neal back. You want the boy to know his father don't you? That would never happen if you weren't here." Hook said as he rubbed her hand soothingly.

Emma sighed. "I need chocolate."

Hook laughed. "I would have gone with rum, but if chocolate's your fancy I'm sure we can find some."

* * *

_Do you know how selfish that is?...You didn't just ruin your life, you ruined his._

The words rang in Regina's ears as she fled down the stairs and away from Robin. First the fairy. Now Robin. Why was everyone always calling her selfish? She'd done nothing but try to save their lives for weeks. Months really.

She went straight out the door without a glance at the crowd in her living room. Trying to use as little magic as possible, she got in her car and sped straight to the hospital. She beelined for the nurse who had been taking care of Robin.

"What did you do with the stuffed monkey Robin gave you?"

Nervous and confused, the nurse backed away from Regina. Regina just leaned forward more into her space. "I asked you a question. Answer. Now."

"I t-took it to the children's ward." The nurse stammered.

Regina didn't give her a second glance as she wheeled around and headed to the children's ward. She started with the play area. Of course it wasn't there. Couldn't anything be easy? Just one little thing? She started walking room to room. The looks the parents were giving her were clear signs that everyone still thought this was her fault. She ignored them and continued her search. As she neared the end of the first hall she heard giggling.

"Monkeys don't fly, silly."

"Then why does it have wings?"

Regina entered the room and saw two small children playing with the monkey. She walked right by their parents and reached in to grab the toy.

"I'm sorry. I need this back." She said as she grabbed it.

"No! Mine!" one of the children screamed.

"Madame Mayor, you can't take that." The father stood up.

"I can and I will. Out of my way." Regina held firmly onto the toy and walked out of the room. She heard crying in her wake. Rolling her eyes she flicked her wrist and a replica appeared in the child's arms.

* * *

"I don't know where the boy is. Swan said she left him at a B&B, but-" Rumple began.

"What in the world is a B&B?" The witch asked.

"A bed and breakfast. An inn." Rumple elaborated.

"But you don't know where it is?" Zelena asked. Rumple shook his head. Zelena rolled her eyes. "Then we'll just have to take a little detour. They disappeared and arrived back at her house. She immediately moved to the crystal ball and held it out to Rumple. "Find the boy."

* * *

Regina had taken "Neal" to a supply closet in the hospital where she had some privacy. She set the toy down in the middle of the room. She frowned as she gazed around at the setting. Maybe this wasn't the best location. It was awfully tight for a flying monkey. Although it would keep him contained. But maybe the psych ward downstairs would be better. No, she didn't have time for that. Nor did she feel like revisiting that place. This would have to do.

She waved her hand and the toy was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Before the smoke even finished clearing, the flying monkey was attacking her. She felt its sharp claws on her neck. She couldn't breathe. Blinking, she held her hands over the monkey and tried to say the words to the spell. She coughed. She didn't have enough air to say the spell. She shut her eyes and immediately regretted it as she felt the darkness threatening to take over. She threw her hands toward the monkey and it went flying into a shelf of supplies.

Immediately she raised her hands and said the spell. The monkey's body began to convulse and let out heart-wrenching painful squeals. She closed her eyes. She didn't have the stomach to watch this again. Amidst the squeals and commotion, Regina felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Really? Who was calling her now? As if she didn't have enough to deal with. She pulled out that phone and saw that it was Granny. That was odd. Why would Granny be calling? Unless the witch had come after them? She flipped the phone open and answered.

"Yes?"

Granny's voice on the other end was worried. Panic and fear took over Regina's features and she was immediately in motion grabbing the now fully human Neal's arm and disappearing them in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Neal felt Regina's grip on his arm waver as they hit the pavement outside of Granny's. He was trying to catch up on what was happening. But before he could even catch his breathe, Regina was moving full speed into Granny's. He quickly followed her only to crash into her when she stopped abruptly in the doorway.

Henry was sitting sipping a milkshake at the counter. Ruby was leaning forward talking with him. Why was he here? Why couldn't he just follow instructions and stay in place for once in his life? She supposed it should have made her feel a little better that he didn't listen to Emma either, but it didn't. Not when the Wicked Witch—her sister—was on the loose. Not when his life was at stake.

"Henry!" Neal said. Regina spun around and held her hand up.

"He doesn't have his memories. He doesn't know you." Regina said.

"What? Why? What's going on, Regina?" Neal asked.

"I don't have time to explain all this now. The witch will find us in no time. I've been using too much magic to go undetected." She turned away from Neal and walked to Henry. "Henry, we have to go now. I'll take you to your mother." The words caught in Regina's throat.

"I told you not to call her! I'm not going anywhere with the Evil Queen. What did you do to my mom?" Henry said.

"Henry, I didn't…I promise your mom is safe at my house. I'm going to take you there so you'll be safe too. You shouldn't have come here. It's dangerous." Regina said softly.

"You probably put a spell on her. That's why she didn't come back to get me." Henry said.

"She wanted you to stay where you were safe, Henry." Regina said.

Neal watched the interaction. There was no way his son was going to go willingly with Regina. And if Regina was telling the truth and Henry really didn't have his memories, Neal wasn't going to be much help convincing him either. But he could try. He stepped forward.

"Hi, Henry. My name is Neal. Your mom and I used to be friends." Neal said as he held his hand out to Henry.

Henry eyed him skeptically. He flashed back to Hook coming to get his mom. He had mentioned Neal. That's the thing that made his mom change her mind about going. But maybe the Evil Queen was the one Neal needed rescuing from.

Regina and Neal held their breath both seeing that Henry was considering coming with them, but then it was gone. The defiance was back.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with either of you, so you can just bring my mom here." Henry said.

Neal turned to Regina. "Can't you just magic her here?"

"I can't magic anyone in or out of the mansion. Not with the shield up." Regina said.

* * *

"They're here! And the boy's already done his job drawing Regina out!" Zelena grinned as she looked into the crystal ball. "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Regina felt the magic and whipped around. No. Not yet.

"Hello, little sister. How nice to see you again." Zelena smiled. "And who do you have with you?"

"Neal?" Rumple was shocked. He had been hoping Neal hadn't been brought over.

"Oh, I see you found one of my pets. I didn't realize you cared enough to bring him back." Zelena said.

"One less in your army of primates is a win for me." Regina said.

"Sister dear, I'm sure your boy would like to meet his auntie. How about some introductions?" She moved toward Henry, and Regina shoved him behind her.

"I'm not her boy." Henry said trying to step from behind Regina's back. "Emma's my mom."

"Oh, how sad. Even your son doesn't want you." Zelena mocked. "But you want him, don't you?" She smiled wickedly as she took another step toward Henry. "Come here boy. I won't let the Evil Queen hurt you." Henry tried to wriggle out of Regina's grasp.

"Henry stay back." Neal warned. But Henry continued to twist away from Regina.

"Let me go." He requested.

Regina sighed. She shut her eyes and as the witch reached to help Henry the boy disappeared.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Zelena said. "But no matter. I don't need him. I only need the book. Hand it over." She said.

"No." Regina answered. "I think you're under the mistaken impression that I take orders. I don't. I give them. Back off, sister."

Regina flung the witch back with some magic. If she could get the dagger back, they might have a chance. Without it, she wasn't going to last long. She glanced at Neal who was looking at his father.

The book was moving in Regina's purse. She needed to get them out of here quickly. Did she have enough strength left to take Neal and her back to the mansion? She flexed her hands. The witch was coming toward her again. Suddenly, she was flying over the diner counter. She was pretty sure she'd just been stabbed in the leg with a fork. Ouch. She stood up and threw a table at the witch, but Zelena easily caught it and spun it back toward Regina. Regina ducked just in time. Neal was starting to move toward Rumple. He was saying something about helping them. He must not realize the witch had the dagger.

If she disappeared now, the witch would immediately follow. She couldn't be sure Emma would have seen Henry and taken him inside.

"Neal!" Regina yelled.

He turned and looked at her.

"Take care of our son." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Neal landed in a heap near Regina's favorite apple tree. His eyes quickly found Henry who seemed to be trying to figure out which way to go.

"We have to get inside now, Henry." Neal said grabbing his arm. Taking Henry's hand he stepped toward the door to the mansion and felt as though he hit a brick wall. "What the-"

"That happened to me too. How do we get in?" Henry asked.

"Emma! Emma!" Neal yelled as loud as he could.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry tried as well.

It wasn't working. It was silly to think they'd be able to hear. Suddenly Neal had an idea. His phone was in the pocket of his jacket just like it always was. How had Regina managed to get his clothes back? He hadn't been wearing any as the monkey. He was never going to understand magic.

Not knowing if Emma had the same number, he quickly dialed David's number. When he heard the man's voice on the other end, he quickly said, "It's Neal. I'm outside Regina's mansion with Henry, but we can't get in."

* * *

"Henry!" Emma threw her arms around the boy and pulled him into the mansion. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay put."

"Neal. You're back." Belle said embracing him. Emma looked up in relief as well.

"Where's Regina?" David asked.

"At the diner. She sent us away. She was still fighting the witch." Neal answered.

"On her own?" Snow inquired.

"Is she strong enough for that?" Hook asked.

"I don't know. The witch was throwing her around with not much effort." Neal said.

"But she hadn't lost the book?" Mulan asked.

"No. She still had the book." Neal said. He turned to Belle. "Why are you hear when Papa's with the witch?"

"She has his dagger." Belle answered.

Neal's eyes widened. "Regina's not going to make it." He said in a low voice.

"Why not?" Robin asked from the stairs. He'd just put Roland down for a nap.

"She can't beat my father in a magical duel." Neal said.

* * *

Regina looked from the witch to Rumple. Rumple's eyes met hers and dropped down to the book which was glowing brightly in her purse still slung over her shoulder. She got the message loud and clear. Get out before the witch gets the book and kills everyone. She needed a distraction though. Otherwise Zelena would block her spell.

"If you're actually my sister, I thought you might have learned a few less crude magic tricks. Slinging me around the room isn't very dignified." Regina stated. "No wonder mother didn't want you."

The witch's eyes flared. "She should have wanted me. She should have chosen me. I'm so much stronger than you. So much more powerful. She could have chosen me, but instead she took my book to go find you. After everything you did to her. I would have never disappointed her the way you have. I would have made her proud. I would-"

The witch had been so distracted by her angry rant, she hadn't sensed Regina transportation spell until she saw the smoke in place of her sister. She shouldn't have done that.

* * *

Regina landed on her feet. It wasn't graceful, but at least she'd managed to stay standing. She started toward the house. She was still a little unsteady from the spell, but her magic didn't seem to be failing her. She turned the doorknob to go in, only to find it was locked. She had a damn shield around the house and the Charmings thought a lock was going to help them? Her keys must be in her purse somewhere, but she really didn't have time for this. She rang the doorbell.

"Stop her!" The witch shouted at Rumple as they landed a few feet from Regina.

Regina turned around and saw Rumple raise his hand. She instinctively lifted hers to try to stop the spell knowing perfectly well that she was no match for Rumple.

As she braced herself for the spell, she felt herself being pulled backward and blinked in surprise as the spell rebounded off the shield as she was now safely in the house.

The hands on her shoulder were strong. She was so tired. She wanted to lean back into the arms, but instead she pulled herself away and turned to see who the hands belonged to. Though if she was honest with herself, she already knew the answer.

"_I love you."_ The words echoed in her head. She shook her head as she turned. Henry and Neal. That is what she needed to focus on. She loved her son. She didn't have room for anything else. "Thank you," she said curtly to Robin.

"Why did you let her in? Mom, I'm serious, she's the Evil Queen. I saw her doing magic. I promise I'm not making it up." Henry was saying.

Regina felt as if she was being stabbed in the heart. Repeatedly.

Robin saw the way Regina's whole body seemed to crumple at the words. She wasn't looking at him anymore, but the pain was radiating off of her. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he reached out his hand and placed it on her back as if to support her. He couldn't be sure, but it felt like she leaned back into his hand.

But then she was turning.

"Excuse me," she was saying as she backed toward the stairs. "I think I need to lie down for a minute."

"Regina, wait." Emma said. "We need to talk. We need a plan."

Regina just shook her head and turned and headed up the stairs.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Neal asked.

Emma looked at Neal. "I'm so glad you're okay. What happened?"

"You first. What are you and Henry doing here? And why aren't we in the Enchanted Forest?" Neal said.

Emma looked at Henry. "Henry, go into the kitchen with Sno—Mary Margaret, and get something to eat."

Henry knew he was already in trouble, so for once he simply followed his mother's instructions. In the kitchen, Snow helped him fix a sandwich while back in the living room Emma filled Neal in on what had happened. Snow left Henry to check on the group while he was eating. They had moved on to discussing what had happened in the diner and what their next move should be. Snow went back to the kitchen.

"Henry, I need to go upstairs for a few minutes. You need to stay in the kitchen until your mom says it's okay for you to join them. Understand?" Snow asked.

Henry frowned. "Why do you need to go upstairs?"

"I need to talk to Regina for a minute."

"You can't go up there! She's the Evil Queen and you're Snow White, right? She wants to kill you!" Henry said.

"Not anymore, Henry. Just trust me on this one okay? I promise I will be fine. Now you promise that you will stay here." Snow said.

Henry was silent.

"Henry." She said firmly.

"Fine. I promise."

"Thank you. There are ice cream sandwiches in the freezer when you finish your sandwich."

Henry grinned. He loved ice cream sandwiches.

* * *

Standing in the hall, she didn't hear any noise coming from Regina's room. She knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She tried again. Still nothing. She turned the knob and the door opened. Snow peered in. "Regina?" she called gently. As she stepped into the room, she could see Regina was curled up on the bed with her back to the door. Her body was shaking. She was crying, Snow realized. She walked over and sat down on the bed. She didn't say anything, just gently began rubbing Regina's back. Regina stiffened but to Snow's surprise she didn't draw away. Slowly the tension disappeared and she accepted Snow's comforting touch.

They stayed there in silence. Snow knew Regina well enough to know it didn't help to push her.

"I can't do it." Regina whispered. Snow wasn't sure she'd heard her.

"Can't do what, Regina?" Snow asked.

"Any of it." She pulled herself into a sitting position and glanced at Snow who was still seated on the bed next to her. She took in a shaky breath, but her tears were under control. "I can't bear to see Henry, and have him think of me only as the Evil Queen…and hate me. I can't fight the witch. I can't protect the book. I can't protect anyone. And I can't break the curse."

"Henry won't always look at you like that. Give him time. Once he sees who you are now, he'll change his tune. And you don't have to fight the witch alone. Everyone is downstairs now coming up with ideas. We'll do it together. We'll find a way to break the curse. Maybe Emma can break it like she did with yours." Snow said.

Regina bit her lip. "She can't."

Snow frowned. Regina sounded 100% sure about that. "Regina, do you know something? What did you remember?"

"Rumple didn't write Emma into this curse. She can't break it." Regina said evading the question.

"But I believe you said you thought you knew how we could break it." Snow said.

"Not 'we.' Not everything is about you, dear." Regina said.

"Regina, just tell me what you know." Snow was losing patience. "Who has to break it and what do they have to do?"

"I can't be positive, but I'm pretty sure I have to break it." Regina said.

"Why? How?" Snow asked.

"I saw Rumple drop something into the curse right before it started smoking." She paused. "A hair. And then he took one of my hairs and dropped it in as well."

Snow's brow wrinkled as she tried to follow the information. "So, you have to break it? With what?"

"A kiss." Regina answered.

"A kiss? That's simple enough. Who do you need to kiss? Or is that the problem? You don't know who?" Snow asked.

"I know who. It was a stupid idea, but I suppose the imp didn't have much time to think of a better solution." Regina mused.

"Regina."

"I didn't see him take the hair, but it had to have been Robin. He was the only one in the room besides you and Charming."

"And Roland."

Regina nodded.

"But you're right. Robin makes more sense. Still that's simple enough. Just tell him you need to kiss him to break the curse and I'm sure he'll agree." Snow said.

"Yes. For a thief he's very concerned with doing the right thing and being noble and all that do-gooder nonsense." Regina agreed easily. "But we can't just kiss Snow. You know how it works. It only breaks a curse if it's true love. And that bandit definitely does not love me."

Snow paused. Regina was right. Though he'd been a gentleman and carried Regina in when she'd passed out, there'd been no love lost between the two of them. He showed a general disdain and disgust for her magic and her past actions. "Well, then we'll just have to make him fall in love."

Regina gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure you're right. We'll find another way to break the curse. Your baby will be safe. In the meantime, we should get back downstairs. We have a witch to deal with."


	19. Chapter 19

Zelena was furious. She rounded on Rumple; he took a step back. That was odd. Since when was he intimidated by anyone? He was the Dark One. He didn't have to fear anyone. But she had his dagger. He wished she'd just kill him, but no, he didn't really. While it would be so much easier, it would give her the power and he wouldn't be around to help Belle.

"You let her get away!" The witch's eyes flashed in anger as she screamed at Rumple.

"Well, you could have stopped her, dearie."

"You will be sorry."

"Are you sure, dearie? As powerful as you keep saying you are, you can't seem to catch her."

"You will dispose of this shield. Now. It's time little sis stopped hiding and faced the inevitable."

"What's that?"

"Her death."

* * *

Snow offered Regina her hand as they neared the stairs. She was worried. Regina still looked awfully pale. Regina waved her hand off dismissively. She could hear them talking.

"You have to be the key. Maybe you just need to kiss Henry again. Isn't that how you broke the last curse?" Belle asked Emma.

"She can't break the curse."

They all turned to see Regina standing in the doorway.

"How do you know?" Hook asked.

"I have my memories, remember pirate?" she shot back.

"The witch and Rumple are outside now trying to bring down the shield. Breaking the curse is going to have to wait. We need to defeat the witch." Regina said.

"Who's the witch? Is she scary like the monkeys?" Roland asked.

Regina's eyes darted to the little boy sitting on Robin's lap. She'd forgotten Roland was in the room.

"Emma, why don't you take Roland and Henry upstairs to play?" Regina asked.

"I'm not leaving right now. The boy has a father." Emma said looking at Robin.

"We'll wait for you." Regina said. "Just take them upstairs."

Emma was staring Regina down. She didn't like taking orders.

"Emma, I told Henry he couldn't leave the kitchen without your permission. Just let him know it's okay to take Roland upstairs." Snow intervened.

Emma huffed and went to the kitchen. As Roland jumped off his father's lap and followed Emma, Snow's eyes lingered on Robin. She followed his concerned gaze. He was watching Regina. Intently. With a worried look. Maybe not really worried. More concerned. Snow frowned and wondered if maybe Robin did care about Regina. She was drawn from her thoughts as Emma returned.

"There, the boys are out of the way. Now talk. Tell us what you know. I'm tired of you withholding information, Regina. You have your memories and you have more knowledge of magic and the witch and Rumple to begin with. So start talking. I just want to defeat this witch and take my son back out of this awful town." Emma said.

Regina felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her. Take Henry away again. After they defeated the witch and it was safe? Emma was going to take her son?

"Perhaps you should sit, your majesty," Regina felt those warm, strong hands guiding her to a chair and she let Robin pull her into the chair. She swallowed and turned to face Emma again. One problem at a time. Right now, all that mattered was that Henry remained safe. They needed to defeat the witch.

"I have an idea." Belle offered hesitantly.

"What is it Belle?" Neal asked.

"Rumple doesn't want to help the witch, but he has to." Belle said.

"Because she has his dagger, yes, we know, dear. What's the plan?" Regina said impatiently.

"We take his dagger back. Regina, you're in no condition to take on both of them and Emma, you don't really know how to use your magic, so our only hope is to get Rumple back on our side." Belle said.

"While all that is true, how do you propose we accomplish that?" Regina asked.

"Well, I was thinking…Robin's quite an expert pick pocket, no offense, Robin." Belle said.

Robin grinned. "None taken, Lady Belle."

"So we just need a little distraction and Robin can take the dagger from the witch." Belle said.

"Right out of the witches hand? I'm sure she won't notice a thing and will happily surrender it." Regina said not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

"No, you're right. We'll have to hope that she doesn't have it out at the time." Belle said.

"And what kind of distraction were you thinking of?" Neal asked.

Belle hesitated.

"Me." Regina answered for her.

Belle smiled apologetically. "Regina is the only one the witch is interested in."

"No." Snow said.

"No?" David asked.

"It's a suicide mission for Regina and Robin." Snow said.

"I don't think that's true. I can get the dagger. I just need a minor distraction." Robin said.

"Neal will come as well." Regina stated. "To distract Rumple."

"And Emma could go. To give Regina a little magical backup." David suggested.

"No." Regina said immediately.

"Don't be stupid, Regina. You can't take on the witch by yourself. Even for a few minutes. You're clearly a mess. I'd be surprised if you could even manage a fireball right now." Emma said.

Regina glared at her. "No. You're staying. Henry will not lose the only parent he remembers." Regina said forcefully leaving no room for argument.

"Then I'll go."

Regina turned her head in surprise at Hook's words. Why would Hook want to help?

"And I'll go too." David agreed. "We may not have magic, but we can keep some of her focus off you." He looked to Regina for approval.

"Alright." Regina agreed.

"So when do we do this?" Emma asked.

"Why don't we all have something to eat and discuss the logistics?" Snow suggested.

"How can you think about food right now?" Emma asked.

"I'm pregnant." Snow said. "But it is lunchtime."

"Is there even any food left in the kitchen?" David asked.

"We'll find something. The freezer's pretty big." Snow said.

Regina sighed as they all began walking toward the kitchen. She didn't move. Everything she wanted was so close and she still couldn't have it. Henry was in his bedroom. But he didn't know it was his room. She was going to risk her life to save them all so that Emma could whisk her son away once again. She might as well just give up now. What was the point of fighting?

"Are you coming?"

The voice startled her. Robin was offering her his hand.

"I don't think so. I didn't really get my nap earlier so I think I'll just-"

She stopped abruptly when he grabbed her hand and yanked her up.

"I think you'll just eat something before you go head to head with that witch." Robin said.

She looked at him in surprise. Why did he care?

"I need you in top form so the witch stays focused on you instead of removing my head for taking the dagger." He said.

Oh. Of course. He didn't care about her. He cared about himself. She stood and let him lead her into the kitchen. He was right. He did have a son to take care of. She couldn't let her weakness cause him to leave the boy fatherless.

* * *

"It might work." Rumple said slowly. "But you know, I don't really know what kind of spell that book of yours cast."

"Well, there is no harm in trying it. I'm growing tired of waiting for my cowardly little sister." Zelena said as she stepped forward, dagger in hand and stabbed at the invisible shield.

* * *

The house shook violently. Regina's decorations fell from walls and shelves. Regina didn't hesitate. She raced up the stairs to check on the boys. Robin was on her heels. He was surprised by the speed she'd managed. She was barely standing moments ago. She entered the room to see Henry protectively covering Roland in his arms. Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them back. Her little boy was protecting a child he'd just met. She moved toward the boys and tugged at Henry's arm.

"Stand in the doorway. Away from the windows." She said.

Roland moved out of Henry's arms and raced to his father. Robin pulled him up into his arms and balanced him on his hip. Having placed Henry safely next to Robin in the doorway, Regina moved toward the window.

"What are you doing? I thought you said to stay away from the window." Robin questioned.

Regina looked out and saw Zelena stabbing at the shield with the dagger. The book was suddenly hurtling toward Regina.

"Watch out!" Robin called.

Regina turned just in time to grab the book. It was fighting to open, but her grasp was keeping it firmly closed. She didn't have the strength for this right now.

"It's your stupid spell. If it wasn't strong enough to hold up, you shouldn't have chosen it." Regina muttered at the book.

"Are you talking to the book?" Henry asked.

Robin had placed Roland next to Henry in the doorway and was moving to pull Regina away from the window, when the house shook again, knocking Regina off balance and straight back into Robin's arms. He steadied her.

"Easy there." He said gently. She could feel his breath on the side of her face as he spoke. She shut her eyes. She just wanted to close her eyes and enjoy this feeling. What? What was she thinking? She jerked her head and forced her eyes open and quickly removed herself from his arms.

She peered out the window again and saw that Zelena had been thrown back from the house. The shaking had stopped. "We're going to have to put this little plan into action before she figures out another way in." Regina said.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just a heads up I'm attaching a character death warning to this chapter. Happy reading!  
**

* * *

"Are you alright?" David asked, clearly worried. "You're bleeding." He noted seeing a little blood trickling down from a gash on Snow's forehead.

Snow gently touched his arm. "Calm down, David. I'm okay. It's just a little cut. I'm sure Regina has a first aid kit around here somewhere."

"Where is Regina?" Emma asked. "I thought she was right behind us."

"You should lay down, Snow." David said. Snow didn't argue, just followed David back into the living room and lay down on the sofa. Emma was searching through the kitchen for the first aid kit.

"Regina!" David yelled.

"I'll find her, mate." Hook offered and headed upstairs. Glancing around the room before he left, he noticed Robin was also missing. He headed up the stairs only to collide with Regina and Robin on their way down with the children in tow. Robin was carrying the little boy and Henry was following him. Regina was in the front moving quickly as he was. Which was why neither of them had seen the other coming.

"Ow!" Regina said rubbing her collarbone where Hook's hook had hit her. "Watch where you're going, pirate."

Henry stood behind Robin. This house felt oddly familiar. He thought he'd seen it in some of his dreams about this woman. But the dreams hadn't been about the Evil Queen. And that's who he was looking at. This was too weird. He wished his mom would just tell him what was going on, but she was being oddly secretive.

"Well, are you going to move? We have a dagger to steal." Regina continued, jabbing Hook in an effort to push him back down the stairs.

"Right, of course, love." He turned around. "I was just coming to find out where you kept something called a first aid kit?"

Regina picked up her pace. "Is someone hurt?" She was pushing past Hook to hurry down the stairs.

Hook exchanged glances with Robin. Since when did the Evil Queen care if someone was hurt? Well, Hook supposed she had been awfully worried about Robin when he was in the hospital. And she did go after Neal and help him. Maybe she was changing.

As Regina hit the bottom step, David turned to her in relief. "Regina. A pitcher fell from the refrigerator and hit Snow. She's bleeding. We need a first aid kit."

Regina looked at Snow and the thin stream of blood running down her face. Instinctively, she lifted her arm but felt a firm hand pulling it down. She turned to see who was so bold as to try to tell her what to do. Robin. Of course.

"You're about to battle the witch. Don't you think you should save your magic tricks for her? The cut isn't that large. We can easily bandage it the old fashioned way." He said.

Regina's eyes flashed anger, but quickly cooled at his words. He was right. Even if he was telling her what to do. She disappeared into the kitchen, shoved Emma out of her way, retrieved the first aid kit and was back in moments. Opening the kit, she leaned over Snow.

"This is going to hurt." She dabbed an peroxide soaked cloth on Snow's head and one she'd cleaned the blood away she began putting band aids on Snow's head. Snow's hand was resting on her stomach, rubbing the baby bump gently. Regina placed her hand on top of Snow's and looked into Snow's eyes. "Don't worry. The baby is going to be fine. I'm going to take care of this witch. You just get some rest." Regina stood and closed up the first aid kit. "Let's go." She said turning to the rest.

"Regina, you haven't eaten anything. You disappeared while the rest of us were eating." Belle said.

"I'm fine. Let's-"

She was cut off by Robin's strong arms grabbing her and forcibly moving her toward the kitchen.

"My son's life depends on our success. I'm not going out there with you at half-strength." He said.

Regina was silent, but internally mocked him. Half-strength. They would be lucky if she was a quarter strength. She picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Happy?" She looked up at him and felt her stomach drop under his intense gaze. He was staring at her like he wanted her. That was crazy. She looked away. She really needed to get some sleep. Now she wasn't just exhausted she was also delusional.

"I'll get Roland settled while you eat and then we can go." Robin said.

"Right. Good plan." Regina agreed.

* * *

The witch was fuming. The dagger hadn't worked. If she couldn't break through the shield with the dagger how was she ever going to get in? And the boy that was her only weapon to draw Regina out was already inside. This would not do. She had to think of another way to draw her sister out or she'd never get the book and the power that she wanted. And how was she going to take everything away from Regina when Regina was locked up inside with everything she wanted?

She rounded on Rumple and held the dagger to his neck. "How do I get her out here? You better think of something quickly." She hissed at him.

Rumple felt the blade against his neck. If it weren't for Belle and Neal, he'd taunt the wicked woman into killing him now. She was twisted. He could definitely believe this one was Cora's daughter. Regina had been harder to believe. She'd been so gentle and naïve when he met her. Even after everything Cora had done to her. Of course it didn't take long for him to bring out her mother in her. But this one. She'd barely met her mother and yet she was the perfect reincarnation of Cora. He was used to talking his way out of things, but he couldn't seem to out talk this one. He'd never been able to manipulate Cora the way he did Regina. Manipulate. That was it.

The witch smiled. "You figured it out. Well, do share." She slid the dagger back into her cloak.

"You just need to say the right thing, dearie. It's all a question of how you ask."

"And how is that, Rumple? What is the correct way to manipulate me into doing what you want?" Regina asked stepping outside of the house.

"Ah, we were just talking about you." Zelena said.

"Clearly." Regina answered.

Neal stepped from behind Regina and moved toward Rumple. "Papa, you don't have to do this."

"Bae? You have to get out of here!" Rumple said urgently.

"Oh, I think he should stay. Let's have a little fun shall we?" Zelena said and moved her arm toward Neal. Regina threw a deflection spell keeping the witch's magic from hitting Neal. "Oh, what's the matter, Regina? Jealous that I'm not paying attention to you? Did you grow up thinking you were the center of the world?"

Regina stepped forward toward the witch with Hook and David flanking her on either side. "Just the center of mother's world. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you, dear?" Regina shot back.

The witch started cackling. "You think those two are going to protect you?" Her arms waved widely through the air and David and Hook both went flying in opposite directions. Regina threw her arms out catching them mid-fall and lowering them to the ground. The move left her unprotected and Zelena took the opportunity to lift Regina into the air as if a hand was holding her throat. Regina struggled to breathe. She tried to force her mind to stay in the present.

_What was that, darling? _Regina heard Cora's voice echo in her head. _Please, mother. I'm sorry._ She heard her younger self answer. She blinked her eyes furiously. No. Focus, Regina. From her raised position she could see that Robin had successfully moved into position behind Zelena.

"And here I thought you wanted to t-talk." Regina forced out breathlessly.

"I want my book. And then I want to take away everything you have. Everything that you took from me." Zelena said.

Neal was moving closer to his father. Trying to talk to him. Keep his attention away from Robin.

Zelena tightened the magical hold on Regina's neck. "I want my book. Call it."

"She can't if you don't let her breathe." David said.

"No one asked you." Zelena threw him into a tree and the trees branches wrapped around him trapping him. She loosened her grip on Regina. "Here's your chance, sis. Where's the book?"

Regina coughed. Robin was right behind the witch now. She saw Rumple's eyes move to Robin. No. He'd been spotted.

"You know where the book is." Regina said. "What's the matter? It won't come when you call?" she mocked. Suddenly the witch let go of her magical hold on Regina completely and Regina dropped to the ground. She heard a snap as she hit and felt an intense stab of pain shoot up from her calf. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. The witch was holding out her hands. Nothing was happening. Regina saw Robin reach for the dagger in the witch's pocket, only to quickly withdraw as the witch reached for it herself.

"Rumple. See that she retrieves the book."

Rumple automatically flung a spell at Regina which she managed to deflect. She tried to stand, but collapsed in pain the second she tried to put any weight on her leg. She frowned. She was going to have to get the dagger out of Zelena's hands if Robin was going to take it. She took a deep breath and magically lifted a car, which she sent hurdling toward Zelena. Zelena reacted quickly, stashing the dagger in her pocket again and raising her arms to catch the car.

The second she released the dagger into her pocket, Robin swiftly removed it and began to retreat.

Zelena spun the car in the air and sent to flying toward Regina. Regina lifted her hands to stop it. Fear filled her face as she realized her magic wasn't coming. Her arms were shaking. Her whole body was shaking actually. She could feel the magic tingling throughout her body, but she couldn't concentrate it. Couldn't command it. Couldn't keep her eyes open.

Neal didn't hesitate. He threw his body into Regina's shoving her out of the way as the car landed. "Keep our boy safe, Regina."

He felt all the air leave his body as the car crushed him.

"No!" Rumple's agonized scream came.

Regina's eyes fluttered as she felt another rush of pain as her shoulder collided with the front step of her house. She felt someone trying to lift her. She felt limp. It was over. They'd lost. Neal. She started to let the darkness take her.


	21. Chapter 21

And then something collided hard with her cheek. Smack. She raised her hand to the stinging, throbbing sensation on her cheek.

"You are not quitting now. Snap out of it." A forceful voice hissed at her. And the hand attached to the voice was trying to put something in her hand. "Regina."

And then she was falling back again.

"Out of my way, thief!" Zelena's voice echoed in Regina's consciousness.

The arms around her were gone. She could still feel the cold object in her hand though. And something was trying to pull it away. She tightened her grip and forced her eyes open.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple was hovering over Neal. The car was gone. He didn't even glance up at Regina's words.

The witch cackled. "Sorry, sis. You're too weak to even summon help. Why mother chose to stay with a pathetic little thing like you when she could have had me I'll never understand."

"Crocodile!" Hook yelled. Rumple didn't turn. The witch was going to get the dagger back and Neal's sacrifice would be for nothing. He tried appealing to Regina instead. "Regina, love. Henry needs you. You have to protect him. For Neal."

Regina blinked hard and tried again. "Rumplestiltskin. Deal with her. Now." She said a little more forcefully.

Rumple tried to fight it, but there'd been enough force in her voice this time to command him to obey. He turned and left Neal.

Regina saw him approaching. "Restrain her."

Ropes appeared encasing Zelena. She began struggling against them. Fighting with her own magic.

Well, that wasn't going to hold her long. Regina glanced around. Neal was on the ground; Robin was a few feet away from her where Zelena had thrown him. Hook was moving toward Neal, and David was still bound by the tree.

"Free David." Regina said. The tree branches immediately loosened and David fell from the tree. Hook had already scooped Neal into his arms and was walking toward the house.

"You better get inside, dearie. She'll be free in a moment." Rumple stated emotionlessly. Robin had stood up and was limping toward Regina favoring his left foot.

"I'll get her. You get inside." David said to Robin as he reached Regina and leaned over to pick her up. As he lifted her arm to place it over his shoulder, she cried out in pain causing him to let go of her immediately.

"Sorry. Sorry." She panted. "It's okay. It just surprised me."

"Is your other arm less sore?" David asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. We just need to get inside." Regina said glancing at Zelena again. She'd broken through the outer layer of ropes. David lifted Regina up in one swoop and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Everything hurt. She let out a sigh of relief as they stepped inside her house. Belle raced past David and Regina and threw her arms around Rumple.

Roland was clinging to Robin who was leaning against a wall to support the weight of his son. Emma was waving her hands over Neal's still body trying to heal him. Hook was watching Emma with regret and sorrow in his eyes. Snow was sitting with Henry on the sofa with her arm protectively around the teen. Mulan and Little John were staring suspiciously at Regina and Rumple.

"Take me upstairs." Regina commanded David.

"I don't believe I'm taking-" David began to protest, but stopped, when she looked up at him and said softly and plaintively, "please?" He nodded and moved quickly toward the stairs before anyone could start peppering them with questions.

* * *

David set Regina gently on the bed. "You're hurt." He said.

"I'll be alright. Nothing life threatening. David, I can't…I need…" she took a deep breath and started again. "I need to be alone. I can't handle any more right now. Can you please keep everyone away from me? I don't want to be taken care of right now. I just need to be alone."

Surveying her injuries, David thought about arguing. She certainly needed to be taken care of whether she wanted it or not. The bone was poking out of her calf grotesquely. And he could still hear how she'd screamed when he tried to move her arm. She definitely needed to be taken care of. But when he looked at her pleading eyes, he could also see how close she was to the edge. It was probably best to give her what she wanted rather than risk pushing her over. He nodded.

"I'll hold them off until dinner." He turned and left.

* * *

Returning downstairs, David immediately went to Snow and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Snow said.

"You know nothing can keep me from you." He said. Snow smiled softly.

"But she's not." She nodded to Emma who was still holding her hands over Neal trying to heal him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Who is that?" Henry asked, interrupting Snow and David's conversation.

"It's Neal. You met him earlier." Snow said quickly.

"No. I mean who is he to my mom? I mean he's the one she came to save, right?" Henry said.

"Henry, you're going to have to talk to your mom about that. But not right now." David said.

Hook placed his good hand over Emma's hand. "He's gone, love. You can't bring back the dead."

"No. He can't…he can't be gone. I just found him." Emma said.

"I know." He moved slowly as if afraid of startling her, and pulled her into his arms wrapping her in a comforting embrace. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"Mom never cries." Henry said.

"I know." Snow softly concurred.

* * *

Regina stared at the ceiling. She'd rolled over on to her back realizing right away how sore her shoulder was. Lying on her back relieved some of the pressure. Neal had died. To save her. Why in the world would someone waste his life on hers? She didn't deserve it. They'd all be better off without her. Except, a tiny voice argued, except they couldn't defeat the witch without her. Or break the curse without her. Unless, maybe they could. Maybe if she died the curse would break. She probably had a better chance getting the curse to break from her death than from Robin falling in love with her. And now that Rumple had the dagger back…wait where was the dagger? She struggled to sit up, but gave up. She couldn't remember where she'd left it. It was in her hand when they came in. She shut her eyes. David had taken it from her hand when he'd put her on the bed. She turned back onto her side and saw it sitting on her nightstand. Well, the dagger was here at any rate. Rumple wasn't under the witch's control so he should be able to defeat the witch just fine on his own. Emma could help. But then there was the book. She sighed. Where was that? She wasn't doing a very good job keeping track of these powerful magical objects she had. Well at least she didn't have to move to get the book. She held out her hand.

* * *

Belle was holding Rumple, and gently rubbing his back. His head was resting on her shoulder. But then something caught his eye. Regina's purse was moving. And glowing. The book. His eyes followed the purse as it moved through the room and quickly toward the stairs. He let go of Belle and went to follow the book.

"Rumple?" Belle tried to hold him back. "Let Regina be."

He turned on her in anger. "It's her fault my son is dead."

"What?" Emma said jerking her head up. "Regina did this?"

She stood up and started moving to the stairs as well.

"Emma, wait. Listen to-" David started, but Emma was already half way up the stairs. Rumple was following.

"Well that's not going to end well." Hook said.

Robin looked at Neal. "We can't just leave Neal here."

Hook nodded. "David and I will handle it."

"Roland, let's go upstairs." He started up the stairs. "Henry, you should come as well."

Henry looked as if he was going to protest, but Snow gave him a gentle nudge. "Go on."

* * *

Robin quickly ushered the boys into Henry's room. He didn't want them to see or hear any of the battle he was sure was about to ensue.

"Can we go say hi to Regina now?" Roland asked.

"Not now, Roland. She's resting."

"But the scary man and Henry's mom went in her room." Roland said.

"I know. But they had important things to ask her about." Robin said.

"I do too." Roland said.

"Why don't we play a game?" Robin suggested.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Henry said.

* * *

Regina placed the book next to the dagger and was turning to roll back onto her back when her door flew open and an irate Emma strode in followed closely by the imp with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Regina looked at the two in front of her and started laughing.

The laughter surprised and angered Emma more.

"What are you laughing at? There is nothing funny about any of this." She said advancing on Regina.

"It is a little funny. Your boyfriend died to save me, just so you and that beast can kill me. Well, go ahead. I'm tired. Put me out of my misery. You already took my son. My memories. Take my life too. Then you can stay here and raise Henry in this nice big house." Regina said.

The anger drained from Emma's face. Neal had saved Regina? Why would he do something stupid like that? They'd have been better off without her. She just stood there frozen. Unsure what to do.

"Well if you won't finish her off, I will." Rumple said shoving Emma aside. He lifted his arm, but Regina grabbed the dagger.

"I don't think so. I will not die at your hands. As much as I'd like to go, I'll not give you the satisfaction. You want me dead, she'll have to do it." Regina said, staring down her former mentor.

He growled, but lowered his hand. "Well, go ahead, dearie. What are you waiting for?"

"Neal saved you?" Emma asked.

"Yes. He shoved me out of the way of the car Zelena threw at me when he saw I couldn't gather enough magic to stop it." Regina said.

"You couldn't gather any, dearie." Rumple said.

"No one asked you." Regina retorted.

"I don't need an invitation to ensure the story is told accurately."

Regina rolled her eyes. She wanted to send them away. She could. The dagger was in her hands. But Henry wouldn't like that. And she couldn't handle many more looks of horror and hatred from him.

"Listen, Emma. I agree with you. Neal shouldn't have saved me. But he did. He saved me so I could keep Henry safe. I think that's what we both want. I'm not asking you to like me or forgive me, but I think we both know that you need me to keep Henry safe."

"I'll leave. I'll take Henry and leave. You all are crazy and you deserve each other." Emma said.

Regina's voice remained soft and low. "You won't leave your parents. You can't leave your pregnant mother here with the witch. You will do the right thing. You always do."

"My son's father is dead, Regina." Emma shot back loudly.

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the hallway. Regina and Emma looked at each other. Henry.


	22. Chapter 22

Both women sprang into action. Emma turned and hurried into the hallway. Forgetting her broken leg, Regina jumped out of the bed to follow her. The second her weight shifted to her legs she felt an intense flash of pain and screamed. The room was going black. She twisted and grabbed the bed as she slid to the floor. She was going to be sick. She leaned forward putting her head between her legs and tried to breathe through it. She needed to get to Henry.

Rumple watched her fall down. He didn't move to take his dagger back, nor did he move to help Regina. He had asked Belle to help Regina. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strong feeling she was the key to breaking the curse. But his son was dead because of her. And she was pathetic. Not a powerful sorceress, but a broken, weak mother. What to do?

* * *

Henry was backing away from Emma like a wounded dog. Robin had heard the scream and come to see what was happening. He saw Emma trying to approach Henry in the hall, but the scream still echoed in his ears. He brushed past them and moved toward Regina's room.

"Neal's my dad? You lied to me." Henry said in a broken voice.

Regina could hear his voice through the haze of pain she was feeling. She twisted around again trying to pull herself up using the bed. She let out a gasp when she felt strong hands around her waist lifting her. She turned and was face to face with Robin.

Rumple watched with interest as Robin lifted Regina.

"Henry, I didn't lie." Emma was saying.

"You told me he was gone. And we've been here with him in this weird town for days and you didn't even tell me." The hurt and betrayal came through loud and clear in Henry's voice.

Regina just wanted to run to her son and take him in her arms and make all the pain go away.

"Let's get you back in bed." Robin said. Regina snapped out of her thoughts.

"Henry." She said. "I need to see Henry."

Robin shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere on that leg." He set her back on the bed. She became aware of the fiery pain shooting up from her leg. The feeling made her lightheaded and nauseous again.

Rumple frowned watching. Regina seemed to have forgotten he was in the room. She was solely focused on getting to her son. And Robin seemed to be solely focused on Regina. Interesting.

Regina looked up into Robin's eyes. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all. She put her arm over his shoulder and moved to stand up again. Robin knew it was a bad idea, but found he couldn't say 'no.' He supported her as she stood on her good leg and they began moving toward the door.

"I hate you! My dad was right here and you didn't even tell me!" Henry was yelling as they entered the hallway.

Robin felt Regina's body stiffen.

"Henry, please. Just let me explain," Emma pleaded.

"Henry. It's not her fault." Regina said. "You need to listen."

Henry's eyes moved to Regina. They narrowed. "Why? Did you curse her? Make her forget my dad? Prevent her from telling me?"

Regina looked Henry straight in the eye. "No." She moved closer to Henry and when she was close enough she reached out her hand to touch him. "Henry," she started softly.

He shoved her arm away. "Don't touch me!" He turned and went back to the room with Roland slamming the door.

Robin had felt Regina flinch when Henry rejected her. She suddenly felt heavier in his arms. Like what little strength she'd been drawing on was gone.

Emma had turned. She looked Regina in the eyes and saw the same pain reflected. Seeing Henry hurt was breaking them both.

"He'll calm down. I'll talk to him. He'll be okay, Regina." Emma said.

"We need to give him his memories back. So he'll understand." Regina said.

"No." Emma responded immediately. "He has a good life. We're going back to New York."

"He's not happy anymore, Emma. It's not going to go away. He deserves the truth." Regina said.

"This isn't your decision." Emma said and turned to Robin. "You should get her back to bed before she collapses again."

Robin agreed, but didn't really care for the way Emma was talking to Regina. He didn't really understand the family dynamics here, but Regina clearly loved the boy. But his arms were starting to protest. He could only hold her up so long. He turned and pulled her with him.

* * *

As he stepped into Regina's room, the first thing he saw was Rumple. Had the Dark one been there the whole time? He hadn't remembered seeing him before.

"You're going to be a big help in a battle with your sister." Rumple said.

"At least I'll be fighting for the right side." Regina shot back.

"You on the right side? That will be a first." Rumple said.

"What do you want?" Regina asked. "I don't have the energy for this."

Robin was holding her in the doorway. He seemed unwilling to move back into the room while the Dark One was there.

Rumple eyed Robin suspiciously. Robin's posture was defensive. Of Regina. Rumple didn't think he'd ever seen someone who seemed ready to stand up for Regina.

Regina tugged on Robin. "It's fine. He's leaving." She said.

"I don't think I will leave. You killed my son-" Rumple began speaking.

"She didn't kill him. Your friend Zelena did." Robin defended.

"I don't think anyone asked you, archer. Better leave while you still can." Rumple said menacingly.

Regina shifted her weight into the wall and away from Robin. "Go on. You should check on the boys." She said.

"I know what he is capable of and you are in no condition to deal with him yourself." Robin said.

Regina's eyes flashed. He thought she was weak. She was not weak. She narrowed her eyes. "I said go. I don't need your assistance, thief."

Robin hesitated. The evil queen was back. But he still didn't want to leave her. Even glaring at him, she looked so small and fragile. As he stared at her she straightened her back and managed to move one arm away from the wall. "Go." She shoved him. Robin rolled his eyes. Stubborn woman. He didn't like her anyway, he'd be happy to leave her. It would serve her right to have to crawl to the bed because there was no one to help her. He turned and left.

Regina's posture slumped immediately. "If you're going to kill me, just do it and end this." Regina said facing Rumple.

Rumple's eye twitched. He hadn't expected her to go without a fight. He felt his anger leaving as he looked at her. Even in death Cora was managing to screw up Regina's life. Rumple should have known that Regina wasn't Cora's first born. She was nothing like the powerful sorceress he'd had visions of. She was powerful, but she'd been so gentle and innocent. Well, until he'd molded her.

Regina looked up at him. "Well?"

"You better get off your feet before you collapse again." Rumple said.

Regina frowned. That she wasn't expecting.

"You're right, dearie. My son saved you for a reason. You really have to snap out of this self-pity thing you've got going on. Where's that simmering anger that's always served you so well?" Rumple said.

Her eyes flashed. "Oh, don't worry, I can summon plenty of anger for you, imp."

Rumple giggled. "If you weren't so pale I might actually believe you, dearie." He held out his hand and Regina just stared at it. "If you were able to make it to the bed on your own, you'd already be there."

She hated how he was reading her.

"I could heal that for you." Rumple offered nodding to her leg.

"You are not doing any magic on me." Regina said stubbornly.

Rumple turned to her nightstand. Regina followed his eyes to the dagger. She sighed. She didn't have the energy to fight him for it. And she didn't really feel like having to keep track of another powerful magic object. Let him have it. Rumple picked it up and began walking toward her. Her eyes widened as she watched him approach. She thought he'd decided not to kill her. She'd put on a bit of a show, but she really didn't have the strength to magic herself to the bed much less engage in battle with Rumplestiltskin.

He held the dagger out to her. "Here." He offered. "This way you can be certain I won't do any harm."

She looked at him in shock. The pain was nearly blinding and the black was pushing at the edges of her vision. She really was going to pass out again. Her pride was holding her back, but she didn't really have a choice. She took the dagger. "Heal my leg."

Rumple's hand immediately waved over her leg. She felt a painful tingling which caused her to tighten her grip on the doorframe and then it was gone. She could stand again on both legs. No pain. "Thank you." She said.

"Oh you're not out of the woods yet. The witch isn't going to give up that easily." Rumple said.

"I don't understand what she wants. Other than to destroying me what is she getting out of this?" Regina said. "You spent days with her. What is the purpose of all this?" Regina walked to the bed as she spoke. Even with her leg healed she was completely exhausted.

Rumple watched as Regina sat down. "I couldn't get much out of her. She definitely has mommy issues. And daddy issues. And clearly she's a bit unstable. Blaming Jefferson for the house falling and all."

Regina put a hand to her temple. She just wanted it all to go away. "So what do you propose we do?"

"We need to go to Oz and get more information." Rumple said.

"But you already went to Oz. What good would going back do?" Regina asked.

"I've never been to Oz." Rumple argued.

"Yes, you have. When I reset the curse, the rest of us went back to the Enchanted Forest, but you ended up in Oz. I brought you to the Enchanted Forest with a storm the Grimmerie created." Regina explained.

Rumple frowned. "Can you cast another one to take us back?"

"Maybe. I've never tried requesting a specific spell from the book." Regina answered. "But I don't think it's safe for the two of us to leave. Who's going to keep the witch from the rest of them?"

Not to mention she was in no condition to cast any spell from the Grimmerie. But neither one said that.

"We'll discuss who is going later. But someone needs to go back. We need more information. To use against her. If we don't know what she's trying to do, we'll have little chance of stopping her."

"Jefferson said she had a son. Do you think that could be important?" Regina asked.

"The child is always important. You should know that, dearie." Rumple said. "Now get some rest. I think we're going to have to bring in the fairies to help with this. I'll accompany Snow to retrieve them."

* * *

The minute Rumple left, Regina was standing up again. She needed to make sure Henry was okay. She walked to his room only to find Emma standing outside the door.

"He won't let me in. Robin and Roland are in there though." Emma said.

Regina reached for the door. Emma grabbed her hand and stopped her. "If he's refusing to see me, he definitely doesn't want to see you." Emma said and immediately regretted it. Regina looked like she's been punched in the stomach. But she recovered quickly.

"Well, Ms. Swan. The first thing a mother learns is that even when your child doesn't want you, he still needs you." And she stepped inside the Henry's room.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I apologize in advance if some of this seems a little OOC. Emma is driving me crazy on the show and it's bleeding through. Also, sorry, but Emma will not be getting her ass kicked in this chapter. Thanks so much for continuing to read and support this story.**

* * *

Henry was face down on the bed. His shoulders were shaking though he wasn't making any noise. Regina tensed seeing her son in pain. Robin caught sight of her and opened his mouth to say something, but Regina lifted a finger to her lips and he closed his mouth. Roland was playing with action figures on the floor. He glanced up as Regina took a step toward the bed and his face lit up with excitement, but he saw her serious face and her finger on her lips indicating he should be quiet and he was.

Regina stood over the bed and began gently rubbing circles on Henry's back. He didn't turn, but he didn't pull away. After a few minutes she sat on the bed next to him and continued gently soothing her son.

Henry felt a hand on his back. It felt familiar and comforting. It made him feel like everything was going to be okay. His mom never rubbed his back like this. And she never followed him when he told her to leave him alone. Even when he wanted her to come after him. But the hand was soft and gentle. It couldn't be Robin. Besides, guys aren't touchy feely anyway.

Regina let a small smile grace her face. He'd stopped crying. He seemed calmer.

Henry frowned. He felt safe and loved. The way the woman in his dreams had made him feel. But she was the Evil Queen. This couldn't be the Evil Queen. She was being nice. Evil Queen's weren't nice. He didn't want to look.

Regina fought the urge to pull him into a hug. This was for Henry. Not for her. He didn't want to hug her. If he knew it was her soothing him, he'd make her leave.

As if he was reading her thoughts, he suddenly sat up and turned around. He stared at her a minute. Almost as if he was trying to reconcile what he felt with what he knew. And then it was over.

"You. Go away. I'm not falling for any of your tricks. Don't ever touch me again," Henry said.

Regina swallowed hard and fought to keep the tears at bay. "Henry, you're right. I'm the Evil Queen. But I'm trying so hard not to be her anymore. I know you don't remember, but it was you who made me want to change. I would never hurt you. And neither would Em-…your mother. She loves you. I know you can't understand why she hasn't told you what's going on or about your father, but…"Regina took a deep breath. He was listening. He hadn't stopped her. She could do this. "But she loves you. You may not believe that I'm not the Evil Queen anymore, but you should believe that your mother loves you." Regina stood. "I'm going to tell her you're ready to talk now." And with that she turned and walked to the door. "He's ready to talk." She told Emma. When Emma walked through the door moments later, Henry didn't yell or send her back out.

Regina's whole body was shaking with emotion. She leaned against the wall outside Henry's room and before she knew it she was sliding down the wall and burying her face in her hands. The tears began to silently stream down her face. How much more of this could she take?

* * *

"Henry," Emma began.

"Roland." Robin addressed his son. "Let's go downstairs and see what the others are doing. Henry needs some time with his mother."

Roland bounced up excited. "Okay. Do you think the prince will sword fight with me again?"

"Maybe. Why don't you bring the sword down?" Roland grabbed the sword and hurried out of the room with Robin following close behind. Roland was already halfway to the stairs when Robin stepped out of the room and noticed what his anxious son had not. A devastated queen breaking down on the floor outside Henry's room. Robin hesitated. Should he say something? No. He didn't think she would be very welcoming of any sympathy. And he needed to stay with Roland. He turned away from her and hurried after Roland.

* * *

"Are you really sure we can trust them?" Will asked. "I mean we're putting all our hope in the Dark One and the Evil Queen."

"Her majesty has protected us thus far." Robin said.

"She turned her son's father into a toy monkey and got him killed. She tried to kill John." Mulan said.

"Not to mention that the crocodile was just working with the witch and Regina's her bloody sister." Hook added.

"We may be related by blood but that woman is not family." Regina said startling them all. How did she always manage to sneak into the room? She glanced around. Snow, Charming, and Rumple were missing. "Rumple's already taken Snow to fetch the fairies?"

"Yes, m'lady." Robin answered.

"He told you his plan, then?" Regina asked.

"That coward never tells anyone why he's doing anything. Just took Snow and Charming and said they were going to get the bloody fairies." Hook answered.

"He thinks we need to go to Oz, to get more information on the witch, what she wants, what her weakness is." Regina said.

"Not we, dearie. You." Rumple said with a giggle as he walked in with the fairies.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I'm not leaving you here with everyone defenseless. I don't trust you. This is your idea. You go."

"Ah, but that's why I brought our friends here." He gestured to the fairies who were not looking very friendly. Blue, Nova, and Tinkerbell stood with Snow and Charming behind Rumple.

"Blue has agreed to stay and keep Rumple in check." David said. "Rumple explained why it's important to go."

"No. I'm not leaving my son in your care." Regina said with finality.

"I don't think it's a great idea either. I don't think Regina's strong enough for realm jumping right now." Snow said.

"Well, she's going to have to be because she's the only one that can go. Rumple already explained this, Snow." Blue stated. "She's the only one who can use the Grimmerie to travel to different realms. She has to go."

"Who said I can do that?" Regina asked.

Blue looked confused and turned to Rumple with a distrustful look and then back to Regina. "He said you told him you brought him from Oz to the Enchanted Forest with a spell you cast from the book."

"I did. But I didn't really know what I was doing. I don't think I can manipulate it to do that again." Regina said.

"I've been reading up on the book. I think you could do it, Regina. It seems that the book will answer your needs. You just have to focus on what you want and it will find the spell for you." Belle offered.

"Even if that would work, I'm still not going to leave my son alone with The Dark One." Regina said.

"This isn't just about you, dearie." Rumple said.

"We're all worried about our families. You're just being stubborn because he told you to do it." Robin said.

Regina whipped around to face Robin, fury on her face. "What did you say?"

Robin took a step toward her not backing down. The woman was infuriating. So stubborn. Everything had to be her idea. "I said you're being stubborn. You don't want to do it because it wasn't your idea."

The room went silent. Regina's eyes narrowed. She shut her eyes. Every fiber in her being wanted to make him sorry he'd talked to her like that. But Henry would want her to break the curse. Which meant she had to make this man love her. Which meant she couldn't scream at him and put him in his place. She flicked her wrist dismissively as she turned her back to him. "Get out of my sight, thief."

Robin didn't move. Hook stepped forward and tugged on Robin's arm pulling him back. "Come on, mate. No need to set off a ticking time bomb right now." Robin let Hook pull him back, but he looked back at Regina.

"Throwing a fit doesn't change the fact that I'm right, your majesty," Robin said.

"Regina," David cut in before Regina could respond, "Emma is here to protect Henry."

"We're seriously going to send Regina to another realm by herself?" Snow said. "I don't think that sounds very safe."

"I agree. I don't think that would be a great idea. But I may be needed here. Someone else should go with her." Rumple said.

Regina was concentrating on her breathing. They were talking about her like she wasn't there. She was not some soldier they could order around and send into battle for them. She was not calming down.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. None of you will be making decisions for me. You need me. It's my protection spell that's keeping you safe. I'm the one who can use the book to get the information we need. Half of you would be dead right now if it weren't for me."

"We won't mention the half of the town you did kill." Will muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Knave. I don't know how you got here, but you've already tried to shoot me with you arrow. I'll not have you muttering about me in my home. I-"

"Regina's right." Blue interrupted. "Despite anything she's done in the past, Regina is the reason that you are all still safe from the witch. And it is her decision whether or not to go to Oz."

Regina's mouth dropped. Was the Blue Fairy defending her?

"Rumple, if you're so convinced this is a good idea and you are trustworthy, Regina will take your dagger with her to Oz." Blue said.

"What?" Rumple turned to the fairy.

A smile graced Regina's lips. "Yes, I think that sounds like a nice compromise, don't you, dearie?" she mocked her mentor.

"But Regina, I also agree it's not a good idea for you to go alone. Using a spell from such a powerful book will take a toll. You might need someone to watch your back while you're building your strength back up for the trip back." Blue said.

Regina paused. Was Blue concerned about her safety? No. It was probably just that she didn't want to risk Regina not making it back when they were all depending on her. Regina sighed. She was going to have to take a travel buddy again. Well, Belle hadn't been so bad last time.

"Alright, Belle can accompany me." Regina said.

"What?" "Belle?" and other surprised remarks came from the peanut gallery.

"No." Rumple said.

"I think Robin should go." Snow suggested.

"No." Regina said at the same time Robin said, "me?"

"It makes perfect sense. Charming would go, but in my condition, I'd really prefer to have him in the same realm as me. And Hook's not going to leave Emma. Robin's a great shot; we know he's honorable. He's more than capable of watching your back." Snow explained.

"He is capable." Will agreed. "He'd defend you, even if he wished you dead."

"I will go protect you, your majesty." Robin said.

"I don't need your protection." Regina said.

"What about the warrior?" Hook suggested. "Those two might kill each other." He nodded to Regina and Robin who were staring each other down.

"I don't like the Queen either." Mulan said.

At that, Regina started laughing. This was all absurd. They all hated her and her son didn't even remember her. And wouldn't remember her, because Emma was going to whisk him away back to New York. Why was she even doing this?

"Regina?" Snow asked hesitantly.

"Fine. The thief can come. When would you all like for me to leave? Now? Do you want to force feed me again before I go?"

"Regina, that's not fair." Snow said.

"Life isn't fair, princess. One day you'll finally learn that lesson." She held out her hand and the book appeared. "Your dagger?" she looked to Rumple. He held out his hand and summoned it and passed it off to Regina.

"Wait." Robin said. "I must tell Roland goodbye."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Go. Make it good. We don't even know if this is going to work. We might both die in the process."

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Just being honest. Isn't that what good people do?"

She was staring at the page of the open book as she spoke. She ignored the chattering and banter around her and focused on the spell. Yes, she was pretty sure this would take her to Oz via a tornado. But they were going to have to get away from the house if they didn't want the whole thing going with them.


	24. Chapter 24

"Don't you have any snack food in here, Regina?" Snow asked from the kitchen.

Regina sighed and stashed the book back in her purse. "I didn't know I was going to be feeding a pregnant woman for a week or I would have stocked up." She walked into the kitchen and opened one of the higher cabinets and began pulling out boxes of power bars and bags of trail mix. "I keep them where Henry can't reach. Carrots and apples are much healthier snacks."

Snow took all of it and shoved it into the bag she had in her arms. Regina frowned. "What are you doing? Stockpiling for the winter? We're not going to be trapped in here forever. I'm going to defeat that witch if it's the last thing I do."

Snow jerked her head up to face Regina. There was something in her voice that sounded like she actually meant it would be the last thing she'd do. She frowned at Regina reproachfully. "And I don't want it to be the last thing you do, so I'm sending food with you to Oz. You're going to be exhausted from using all that magic. You need to at least eat something to restore your energy." Snow said.

"I thought making sure I ate and slept was the reason you were sending a babysitter." Regina snapped.

"He's not a babysitter, Regina. Stop being so defensive. And maybe you could try to be nice to him? You're supposed to be getting him to fall in love with you." Snow said.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "That's why you're making me take him."

Snow smiled slightly. "Well, I do trust him to protect you should you need it. But you're right. I thought it would be a good chance for you two to get to know each other. Try not to turn him into a toad." She handed Regina the bag of food that she'd also stuck a first aid kit in. "Do you think I should pack you a flashlight too?"

Regina didn't answer, but instead summoned a torch.

"Right. I'll take that as a 'no'" Snow said.

The Blue Fairy stepped into the kitchen and Regina immediately tensed.

"What do you want?" She glared at the fairy.

"I thought you might have some more injuries you're hiding that need to be healed." She answered.

"I don't need your help." Regina spat.

"Regina, please. I'll feel so much better knowing you're not going in impaired." Snow said.

"I am not impaired." Regina asserted.

"But you are injured." Blue answered.

Regina met her eyes and held her gaze. Regina finally broke; she was tired of everything aching. If the fairy wanted to fix it, let her. "Fine."

Blue nodded and began running her wand over Regina.

* * *

"Roland, I promise it will be fine. I'll be back before you know I'm gone." Robin said trying to pry his son from his arms.

"What if the monkeys come back?" Roland asked.

"Tinkerbelle will chase them off." Regina said. Roland turned quickly not having noticed Regina enter the room.

"But they can fly." Roland said.

"So can she." Regina answered.

"Really?" Roland asked.

"Really." Regina answered solemnly to the serious boy. "I promise I'll keep your daddy safe."

"Okay." He jumped from his father's arms and wrapped his arms around Regina's leg. "I'll miss you too."

Regina squatted down to his level. Henry was watching her intently. She smiled at Roland and pulled him into a hug. "We'll both be back soon. I have a very important job for you while we're gone."

"What?" Roland asked.

Henry could almost see Regina crouched down in front of him, staring straight into his eyes telling him she loved him. Where did that picture come from? He frowned and looked up as he heard his name, but he missed what Regina had said.

"I need you to look after Henry's grand-" she abruptly stopped herself. "I need you to help take care of Snow White. She has a little baby growing in her tummy, so she needs lots of rest. You can bring her chocolate pudding when she gets grumpy okay?"

Roland nodded seriously. "I will make sure she's okay."

"Good. I knew you'd make a honorable knight." Regina said standing. She turned to Robin. "We should go." Robin nodded and started out the door, Regina following right behind him. She stopped in the doorway. Hesitated. And then turned back to face Henry. "Henry, I…be safe." And she fled the room.

* * *

Regina walked quickly to her car. So quickly, Robin had to nearly run to keep up. "What's the hurry, m'lady?" Robin asked.

"Get in." Regina said flinging the car door open and waiting for Robin to climb in.

"What are we doing? We can't drive to Oz." Robin said.

"Of course not. We're going to take a tornado to Oz. But I thought tornado via a car might be slightly more pleasant than having yourself flung unprotected."

Robin nodded and got in the car. Regina immediately drove down the street to the edge of the forest. She barely finished putting the car in park before she pulled out the book and flipped it open. She braced herself.

Robin reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Are you alright?"

Regina simply opened her eyes and focused on the page. "Let's hope this works." She began reading the words on the page.

The sky darkened. Robin could hear the wind now whipping against the car. Regina was still speaking. He couldn't understand anything she was saying. And suddenly he could see the wind tunnel coming toward them. Regina closed the book.

"Here we go." She said.

* * *

The windows were rattling.

"I want my daddy!" Roland cried.

Snow bent down to pick him up, but Charming leaned in and grabbed the boy instead. Roland started kicking and screaming.

"Let me down! I don't like you!" he cried.

John stepped forward and pulled Roland into his arms. "Shh. Little one. Your father is fine. It's just a little rainstorm. Nothing to be scared about." He soothed. Roland calmed in his arms.

"We need a plan." Emma said just as the lights flickered. "Damn it, Regina." She muttered.

"Emma, it's a storm. The power goes off in a storm. You need to stop blaming Regina for everything." Charming reprimanded. Emma just glared. She knew he was right. Hook was right. It wasn't Regina's fault Neal had decided to throw his life away for the evil woman. It wasn't fair to blame Regina for it. But she couldn't help it. She was furious and she needed someone to blame.

"Let's see if we can find some candles, in case the power does go off." Hook said taking Emma's arm.

"No need for that." Rumple waved his hand and there were candles all over the room. "Settle in. There's not much we can do other than hide until Regina returns with information." Rumple said.

* * *

Regina should have thought to buckle up. She grabbed for the steering wheel to brace herself as the car tumbled forward into the wind tunnel. And then the car was spinning. Fast. She felt her stomach lurch. This had not been a good idea at all.

Suddenly she felt a cold gust of wind. Her hair flew in all directions, she whipped her head in the direction of the wind and saw Robin desperately clinging to the open car door. That was not good.

She felt a wave of panic mix with the nausea as they circled again and his body whipped in the wind like a flag on a pole. She let go of the steering wheel she was using to brace herself with one hand and tried to use her magic to return him to the car. She wasn't sure whether it was the tornado they were in or if she'd exhausted her strength, but either way the magic wasn't coming. She'd have to do this the old fashioned way. Like the heroes do. Unfortunately for Robin, she was no hero.

She crawled over the driver's seat carefully and edged toward the open door. Her eyes met Robin's and she saw the fear. She wasn't sure why, but seeing that scared her more than the situation they were in. Focus, Regina, she told herself.

She leaned out the car door and stretched her arm toward Robin. "Take my hand." She yelled over the wind. He hesitated. She felt the car rotate in the wind again. He didn't move his hands from where he had a death grip on the car door. "Robin, you have to take my hand. You have to get back in the car. If we hit something…" she trailed off not wanting to put into words what could happen. She stretched her hand a little farther out.

He just stared at her. He wanted to trust her. The car spun again and the car door started to swing back toward the car. It was going to close. His fingers would be crushed and he would be gone. "Now, Robin!" She screamed and the panic and fear leaked into her voice despite her efforts to sound commanding. He let go with one arm and stretched it toward hers. As his arm stretched, the sleeve of his shirt slide down. Her eyes settled on something dark on the inside of his arm. A tattoo. Of a lion.

She snapped out of her trance as she felt his hand connect with her wrist and she quickly pulled back with all her weight trying to pull him back into the car. As the car tilted more, he was thrown into the car and the car door slammed shut behind him.

Regina felt her back hit the opposite door and she fumbled on the door for the automatic locks. As she heard the click of the locks she felt Robin's weight crash into her. Pinning her against the car door. And then they were spinning again. She scrambled to grab onto something to brace herself.

Robin was trying to pull his weight back off of her, but they were both struggling against gravity as the car continued to tip him towards her. And then the journey came to an abrupt end. They landed with a thud. The car wasn't moving anymore. Robin crawled away from her.

As his weight moved to the passenger seat once again, the car tipped. Regina's eyes widened. They weren't on the ground. "Don't move." She hissed.

"What? Why not?" Robin asked. "I've had enough of this contraption." He moved to open the door. "What did you do? Why can't I get out?" He demanded.

"I locked the doors. I was trying to keep you from flying out of the car again." Regina snapped. She shut her eyes. She was going to be sick. No. She wasn't. Not in a car. Not with him in the car.

"Well, unlock them." He persisted.

Regina sighed. She was so tired. And sick. And tired. Why had she agreed to this? And where was the book? And the dagger. As if she didn't have enough to keep track of Robin was trying again to open the door.

Robin managed to stumble upon the unlock button and the car door flew open. He immediately moved to get out, but before he actually did, the car tipped again and they were falling.

Regina, unprepared for the sudden movement, felt her body being tipped right out the open car door after Robin. Her arms flailed trying to find something to stop her fall, but it was too late. Her hands hit tree branches, but she wasn't able to grasp any of them as she continued falling. She could feel the branches scratching her and ripping her clothes as she fell.

And suddenly she was out of the branches and falling straight to the ground. Fast. She flicked her wrist trying to summon something soft to land on, but once again her magic failed her. She saw Robin's figure already on the ground as she neared the dirt. He didn't seem to be moving, but she was moving so fast she couldn't be sure. She landed on her back with a thud that knocked all the air out of her. She felt like she was suffocating. It was terrifying. And then she saw the car hurtling towards them. She rolled over and crawled toward Robin. Grabbing his arm she dragged him back. The car landed with a crash inches from Robin's foot. She was just about to sigh with relief when something hit her head hard. And then everything went black as the Grimmerie bounced off her head and landed in her lap.


	25. Chapter 25

"Regina. Regina. Regina." The voice was becoming more insistent.

Her eyes were heavy. She didn't want to open them. The earth was shaking. What was going on? Where was she? Wait. It wasn't the earth shaking. Someone was shaking her. Manhandling her more like it. Who would dare? She forced her eyes open and flinched as the light hit. Her head was pounding.

"Oh, thank God." Robin said relieved. He tried to pull her into a sitting position. She didn't think that was such a great idea. She felt her stomach turn over and tried to breath through it, but it wasn't working this time. She was going to be sick.

Robin recognized the queasy look on her face and quickly pulled her upright and turned her to face the bushes. Holding her up with one arm wrapped tightly around her, he took his free hand and quickly scooped up her hair keeping it out of her face as she vomited into the bushes. She collapsed back against him. Her skin was still a sickly color and she wasn't making any move to get away from him.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Robin asked after they'd been sitting there not moving for at least ten minutes. Regina was just resting against him breathing heavily.

She'd heard him. She just wasn't sure she could answer. She had never felt this tired before. This was not good. The pain in her head was an intense pounding and having her eyes open to the light was only making it worse. She still felt sick to her stomach and she was barely able to maintain a sitting position with Robin's help. There was no way she was up for moving. Not to mention they didn't really have a plan anyway.

"I…think…we're going to…have to rest…here…for a while." She managed to get out.

Robin was immediately on alert. She definitely was not alright if she was asking to rest. Robin gently moved her back to a laying position and hurried to the car. He managed to climb in and retrieve the bag of supplies Snow sent which was shockingly still there completely intact. He found the first aid kit and pulled out a water bottle and an apple. The Queen liked apples. Maybe that would lift her spirits a little.

"Your majesty, I'm going to sit you up again. I think you'll feel better if you eat and drink something." He heard her mumble something incoherently and took that as a yes. Pulling her into a sitting position again he propped her against a tree. He pulled out his hunting knife and sliced the apple up. He handed her a slice, but she let it sit in her hand, making no move to bring it to her mouth. Her eyes were drooping again.

"I know you want to sleep, but I think you need some food first." He held the apple to her lips and she parted her lips and bit off half the slice. Something was definitely wrong. She never gave in so easily. He fed her another slice of the apple. He stared at her lips. She was infuriating and rude, but she was beautiful. He blinked quickly to change his line of thinking. He grabbed the water bottle and forced her to take a drink. After a few more slices, her eyes remained open and she took the water bottle from him finishing it and the apple. He noted her face had regained it's normal coloring. That was a relief. She also seemed a little more alert.

"Are there any more apples?" She asked.

He reached into the bag and found another. He handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment.

"Slice it."

"Can you say please?"

"I'm not your son. I don't need lessons on manners from you, thief."

"Clearly you do, or you would have said it on your own."

"I am the Queen. You will do as I command." She said glaring at him.

"I thought there were no Queens in Storybrooke. Isn't that what you said, your majesty?"

"We're not in Storybrooke anymore."

Robin let the words hang in the air as he sliced the apple and handed it to her. Unpleasant as she was being, it did at least mean she was feeling better. He flipped open the first aid kit.

"That's not going to help. We're going to have to find some water and wash out the cuts. We can't just pour antiseptic all over our bodies." She said.

He looked up. He hadn't realized she was paying attention. She had finished the apple. That was fast. She must have been starving. She was fumbling in the bag herself. She pulled out a second bottle of water.

"Snow should have packed more water. Though I suppose she didn't know we'd be traveling by car and water is quite heavy." She took the lid off the water. "Have you had any?"

Robin shook his head. She held out her hand with the water in it. "No. You go ahead. I'm sure you can magic us some more if we get your strength back."

"At least take a drink. You can't very well protect me if you're falling over from dehydration."

Robin took the bottle of water and took a long drink before handing it back. She quickly finished off the bottle and moved to stand.

"Whoah, there. I thought you needed to rest." Robin said.

"We also need to clean out these cuts, so we need to find water before it gets dark." She stood. The pounding in her head was leaving her with a slight feeling of dizziness, but she was overall feeling much better. Though still completely exhausted. "You're the one who spends all his time in the forest. Which way to water?"

Robin frowned and took in their surroundings. Surveying the scene he quickly picked the direction he thought would lead them to water and she followed in silence.

* * *

After walking only five minutes they found a small lake. Regina dipped her hand in testing the water. She couldn't sense anything magical about it. It seemed safe.

"You go first. I'll look away. And then you can go back to the car and try to set us up a camp while I clean up." She said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Robin said.

"And I'm not washing up with you gawking at me." Regina said.

"I would n-"

"It's not up for discussion." She turned away from Robin and the water.

* * *

Regina's mansion was silent. The power had gone out with the storm, but Rumple had lit the candles and now the house was flickering with candlelight everywhere. Roland and Henry had gone to bed and most of the others had moved to their sleeping quarters as well.

Snow was halfway sitting up in Regina's bed. Her back ached. Being pregnant was uncomfortable. She moved another one of Regina's silk covered pillows behind her back.

"Do you really think Emma will take Henry and leave again?" she asked softly. "I don't want to lose her again."

"I know, but she's an adult now. And we want her to be happy." David said.

"I know. Do you think Regina will let her leave?" Snow asked.

"I think Regina's given up. She wants us out of her house Snow. I wouldn't be surprised if she plans to die with the witch."

Snow gasped. "No! David, we can't let her."

"If it's what she wants, don't you think it would just make things easier?" David said.

Snow turned and stared hard at her husband. "David. I know Regina has hurt us both a lot, but I still love her. No matter how hard I try I can't ever forget that woman who saved me from the horse. And finally, I can see that woman again. The real Regina is coming through again. You've seen her with Henry. And with Roland. I know I'm Emma's mother and I'm supposed to be on her side, but I just don't think it's right that she wants to take Henry away. If he remembered he wouldn't want that."

David sighed. "Alright. We won't let Regina die. I promise."

Snow rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Henry stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. No one would tell him what was going on. His mom had lied to him. About his father. And she was lying about whatever she was here for. He needed to know what was going on. He'd tried asking Hook, but he'd just told Henry he had to talk to his mother. But she wouldn't tell him anything. He was restless. Maybe he'd get a glass of water. He walked out into the hall and paused when he heard Snow say his name.

"…Henry away. If he remembered he wouldn't want that." Snow was saying.

Remembered what? What didn't he remember? He had read the book. He knew they were all fairy tale characters. What else didn't he know? Well, if his mom wasn't going to tell him, he'd just have to find someone who would help him.

The fairies were here now. He'd go to them. The Blue Fairy was supposed to help people. Surely she'd help him.

* * *

Regina's damp hair was already starting to curl slightly when she walked back to the car. Robin had built a fire. She frowned. They needed something to sleep on besides the dirt. Maybe she had something in the car. She headed straight for the car and popped the trunk. Ah yes, her emergency kit. Boots, a blanket, water…Water! She grabbed the blanket and the water and carried them to the fire. She spread the blanket a safe distance from the fire and sat down. She held her arm out offering Robin a bottle of water.

"Water?"

He'd been discreetly watching her since she arrived back at the camp, but hadn't said anything. He took the water and sat down next to her on the blanket. "Thank you."

"We'll head to the Emerald City first thing in the morning. Hopefully, we should be able to find someone there who knew my sister and get the information we need." Regina stated.

"So you just went off and made a plan on your own?" Robin said.

"Listen. Let's get something straight. This is my mission. You are here because Snow decided I needed a babysitter but-"

"And you did." He interrupted. "You'd still be laying on the ground passed out if it weren't for me."

"And you wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for me." Regina answered. "You're the one who decided hanging out a car door in the middle of a tornado was a better alternative to accepting help from the Evil Queen. And you're the one who was so anxious to get away from me you couldn't listen to me and just sit tight in the car. No you had to go open the door and cause the stupid thing to dump us out from the top of a tree and then come crashing after us nearly crushing you." She yelled.

Robin was silent. She was right. He'd done all those things. They were reckless. Why hadn't he accepted her help in the tornado? Because he was afraid? Because he didn't trust her? He wasn't sure. He did know she made him feel something that he couldn't explain or understand every time she was near him. He wanted to hate her, but what he felt was not hate. "You're right, m'lady. I was reckless and put us both in danger. I apologize."

Regina's mouth dropped. No one apologized to her. Ever. She wasn't sure what to do with that. "I…It's alright. Just see that it doesn't happen again. Now. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She turned her back to him and shut her eyes leaving him to figure out what he was supposed to do.


	26. Chapter 26

Regina awoke to the feeling of being wrapped in a human blanket. She was acutely aware of a warm arm resting across her stomach. She could feel a magical sensation with the touch. And with that thought she was suddenly wide-awake. The lion tattoo. Pixie dust. It explained so much. But what was she supposed to do with that knowledge? Could the dust even be right? The thief wasn't very subtle in expressing his distaste for her. She was still so tired. And this felt so good. And safe. Maybe she could just sleep this way a little longer and worry about what it all meant later. She closed her eyes and let her body relax back into his embrace.

* * *

The sun was already up when Robin opened his eyes. He frowned. The Queen had said they'd set off first thing, but she was still sleeping. Lucky for him. He seemed to have wrapped his arms around her while sleeping. If she had woken up to find them in this position, Robin would be lucky to keep his head. Now, he just had to figure out how to get out of this position without waking the sleeping dragon. He propped his weight onto the arm that he was sleeping on so he could tip his body forward toward her a little bit. Then he slowly lifted his arm up and off of her waist.

"Mmm." She murmured in her sleep. He froze and waited until her breathing steadied again. He was looking at her face. She seemed so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. Too bad she was such a witch when she was awake. That wasn't fair. She had that same soft gentle look when she spoke to Henry or Roland. She reserved her nastiness for him and the other adults around her.

Satisfied that she was fully asleep again, he moved the rest of the way away from her and stood up. Maybe he could do a little scouting before he tried to wake her up. He really was dreading that. She didn't seem like a morning person.

* * *

Henry slipped quietly into Regina's office where the fairies were camping out. It was dark, but he could hear whispers as he entered.

"I know Blue, but I really think I might be right about this. You know that love is-" Tinkerbelle stopped mid sentence as Blue held up a hand.

"Who's there?" Blue asked, waving her wand to produce a little light. "Henry?"

"What are you doing awake?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"I need your help." Henry said.

"What's wrong?" Tinkerbelle asked. "Did Roland wake up? Is he okay?"

"It's not about Roland. It's about me. I know my mom is hiding something from me. I want to know what it is. And I heard Snow White talking about if I remembered. What did I forget?" Henry asked.

"Henry…" Tinkerbelle said. "You really need to talk to Emma."

"No. She won't tell me anything. Did I forget something? You have to help me remember. They are my memories. I want them back." Henry said.

"Henry, your mother is right. You're better off not remembering." Blue said.

"That's not fair, Blue. You're letting your own feelings cloud your judgment. It's not your decision." Tinkerbelle argued.

"He has a wonderful mother and a wonderful life. The life he should have always had." Blue said. "I'm not going to take that away from him."

"You're just going to take away the knowledge of how much his mother loved him." Tinkerbelle said.

"I know how much my mom loves me." Henry said confused.

"Not Emma." Tinkerbelle said.

"Enough, Green." Blue said.

"I think it's not enough." Tinkerbelle said.

"Listen, I don't know what you two are talking about. I just want to remember whatever it is I forgot." Henry said. "Can you please make me a memory potion?"

"I can, but I won't." Blue said. "You need to trust your mother, Henry. Now go back to sleep."

Tinkerbelle opened her mouth to argue, but closed it after the look Blue sent her. Henry, knowing defeat when he saw it, headed back upstairs. He'd find another way.

* * *

When Regina awoke again it was to the sound of voices. Voices she didn't recognize.

"What is it?" a gruff voice asked.

"I don't know. She looks like Dorothy though. Do you think it is Dorothy?" a happy voice asked.

"It can't be Dorothy. Dorothy was a little girl. She clearly is not," a hollow sounding voice stated.

Regina frowned. She wanted to open her eyes to see who was calling her old. She was nervous though. She didn't know much about Oz and she wasn't sure how recharged her magic was. And she was outnumbered. Where was Robin? She was painfully aware of the absence of his arm around her waist.

"What should we do with her?" the happy voice asked.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" the gruff voice asked.

"I don't think we should take any chances. We should take her to the capital." The third voice answered. "Go get her."

"What if she's dangerous?" The gruff voice asked again.

"I think you'll be fine. You're twice her size and she's sleeping."

Well, magic or not, it was time to take a stand, Regina thought. She opened her eyes just in time to see a lion towering over her. Well, she hadn't expected that.

The lion leaped back. "She's awake!" He cried and then let out a yelp as an arrow pierced his shoulder.

"Step away from the lady." Robin said.

Regina scrambled to her feet.

"I've been wounded! I'm dying!" the lion cried.

Regina reached forward and removed the arrow. "You're not dying. It barely pierced your skin."

She surveyed the scene. Besides the lion, there was a scarecrow, and a tin man. Well, that silly movie of Henry's seemed fairly accurate.

"The scarecrow, the tin man, and the cowardly lion? Really?" Regina asked.

"You know us?" The scarecrow asked.

"I know of you." Regina answered. "And I'm not Dorothy. Do I look like a silly naïve child that can't keep track of her own puppy dog?"

Robin was just watching. Regina had completely taken control of the situation without magic…or violence. The woman didn't lack self-confidence.

"No, it's just that we didn't recognize your mode of transportation and you just kind of appeared in the forest after a tornado so we thought-"

"We're here to get information, not give it." Regina interrupted. "That's a car. It's from the world Dorothy came from. If you knew Dorothy, you must know the wicked witch, yes?"

The trio immediately went silent and avoided Regina's gaze.

"The lady asked you a question." Robin said cocking his bow.

"We knew her. She's gone." The tin man answered.

"I need to know how to defeat her. Tell me everything you know about her." Regina said.

"We don't know how to defeat her." The tin man said.

"Nor do we want to." The scarecrow added.

"What?" Regina said. "But she's wicked."

"She wasn't always wicked. She saved my life." The scarecrow said.

"By turning you into a scarecrow." The tin man said.

"She saved yours too." The scarecrow shot back.

"By turning me into this piece of junk. And that was after she caused my near death by taking my heart."

"Why did she take your heart?" Regina asked immediately.

"To cast some curse. But it didn't work."

"Because she didn't really sacrifice you. She kept you alive." Regina reasoned.

"But I thought the curse did work." Robin said.

"She must have tried again." Regina said dismissively and turned back to the trio. "I need more information about her. I need to know whose heart she used. I need to know what her weakness is."

"She doesn't have any weaknesses." The lion said. "I'm so glad she's gone."

"Everyone has a weakness. How did Dorothy defeat her?" Regina asked.

"She didn't. A sorceress arrived and distracted the witch and Glinda gave Dorothy the shoes and told her how to go home. By the time the witch had dealt with the sorceress, it was too late. The witch was furious and came after Glinda and the guards tried to protect her, but ended up killing the witch's lover." The scarecrow explained.

Robin looked at Regina who seemed to be understanding all of this. He was lost.

"And she couldn't save him because the sorceress had stolen her book." Regina said.

"How did you know that?" The tin man asked.

"I've heard pieces of the story. Where's the witch's son?" Regina asked. She wasn't sure she believed the witch had a son, but she was going to find out.

The three looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"The witch didn't have a son." The lion answered.

They didn't know about the son then. If he did even exist. But these three hadn't really been the witch's friends so why would they know.

"Is the good witch here?" Regina asked. "Or the wizard?"

It was Robin's turn to look at Regina like she'd grown a second head.

"Glinda is in the capital. The wizard was carried away in a storm a month or so ago." The Tin Man answered.

"Well, then, by all means, do take us to the capital." Regina said. "Shall we follow the yellow brick road?" she questioned dryly.

"Oh the yellow brick road has been closed for sometime now." The scarecrow said. "We'll have to go through the lowlands. But there's much unrest there. It will be a dangerous journey."

"Could you just-" Robin started.

"No." Regina cut him off making it clear there would be no more discussion as to why she couldn't magic them to the capital. "Gather our things, thief. We don't have time to waste."

"I am not a part of your kingdom. You do not get to order me about." Robin said. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to take charge? Since you clearly understand what's going on and what needs to happen." Regina responded.

"Why are we helping them? He shot me. He coulda killed me." The lion protested.

"You're fine. Stop being such a baby. I thought the wizard was supposed to have given you courage." Regina said.

"The wizard didn't give me anything. He was barely even here." The lion answered.

"Glinda said he was supposed to restore balance to the land, but that hasn't happened." The Tin Man said.

"Maybe he's not finished." Regina said. She bent over, picked up the blanket and folded it herself, stuffed it in the backpack which she slung over her shoulder, and looked at the trio. "Let's go. He'll be good." She said nodding to Robin. "Won't you, dear?" she addressed him.

Robin sighed and nodded following Regina and the trio of misfits as they started into the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm not okay right now. What was that finale. Sorry I'm still bitter. Really bitter. I don't know why I'm surprised every finale ends with giant elephant tears from Regina and fool me once shame on you fool me twice and I'm gonna mass post on tumblr my disapproval. Anyways that has nothing to do with this story and I bet you're thinking "Why are you telling me this" well "I don't have anyone else to talk to" so sorry you got an earful. (gives you a memory potion so you forget the rant)**

* * *

** Hopefully this chapter will help heal the wounds the finale brutally thrust upon you.**

* * *

Regina was already sick of the cheerful banter her traveling companions were engaging in. She tried to tune them out. Unfortunately, as soon as she did, her thoughts would drift to other unpleasant topics. Henry not remembering her, the lion tattoo, the hot cold attitude the outlaw seemed to have toward her, how powerful her sister was, how weak she felt. Not good thoughts.

"What do you say, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Hm?" Regina hadn't heard the question.

"The lion here said Dorothy used to sing to them. He wondered if you might like to learn the song?" Robin prodded.

"We are on a mission not a camping trip. We're not all going to sit around the fire and sing kumbaya." Regina snapped.

"Dorothy used to sing about rainbows. Do you know any songs about rainbows?" the lion asked. "It's getting dark and…" he trailed off.

"No singing." Regina said firmly.

The lion's mouth turned down into a pout.

Robin matched his pace with Regina's. "Didn't you ever sing lullabies to Henry?" he asked.

Regina turned abruptly to face him. "Do not talk about my son." She increased her pace only to slam into the lion's back. He had stopped walking at the edge of a thicket of trees.

"Perhaps you should travel the rest of the journey on your own." The Tin Man said.

"What? Why?" Regina asked.

"Well, normally we'd take the path along the river to get to the city to avoid the black forest, but as you may have noticed early when we were near it, it's flooded." He explained.

"That's why you changed directions." Robin said.

"Changed directions? When?" Regina asked. She'd been distracted and hadn't noticed. Speaking of distractions, her feet were killing her. She really should have thought about changing shoes before embarking on this silly adventure. She was going to kill Rumplestiltskin when they returned.

"It doesn't matter. The point is, we're not going through the black forest, but if you want to make it to Glinda, you'll have to." The scarecrow said.

"Why aren't you coming?" Robin asked.

"The black forest is filled with danger. It's overrun with the witch's monkeys and other evil creatures. And there are traps everywhere." The tin man explained.

"Traps?" Regina asked. "I know a thing or two about traps. Enough chitchat. Let's go."

Robin looked from the trio to Regina to the forest. Their fearful faces and her overly confident sneer didn't bode well. "What should we look out for?"

"The quick sand. And the living trees. But I'm sure there's countless other horrors that we don't know about." The scarecrow said.

"Come along, thief. We'll be fine. I have magic." And without waiting for a response she stepped into the forest.

Robin turned to the trio. "Thank you for all your help." And with that he followed Regina into the forest.

* * *

Tinkerbelle found Henry by himself in Regina's room. He was going through her drawers.

"What are you doing, Henry?" Tinkerbelle asked.

Startled, Henry turned around to face her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you. It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Henry…"

"Just stop. If you won't help me remember I'll find out what secret you all are keeping on my own." He said turning back to the drawers he'd been going through. He'd never seen so much silk. His mom just liked cotton.

"So you're going through Regina's underwear? I don't think she'll be pleased." Tinkerbelle said.

"Mom always puts things she wants to hide in her underwear drawer. I think she assumes I'll be too embarrassed to look there. Mom gets weirded out by that kind of stuff." Henry answered as he pushed the bras aside. He wasn't having much luck.

"Why do you think the answer is in Regina's room?" Tink questioned.

Henry sighed. There was nothing here. He hadn't found anything. Well maybe Regina was better at hiding things than his mom. He'd try the closet as soon as Tinkerbelle left. He sat down on Regina's bed and looked at Tinkerbelle who was standing just inside the door. "I've been having dreams about her. For months now. Before I met her. I didn't know she was the Evil Queen back then. She seemed…nice…but she was always sad in my dreams."

"You've been dreaming about Regina for months?" Tinkerbelle repeated.

Henry nodded. "Do you know why?"

"Well, either the curse didn't work, or the bond you had with Regina was stronger than the curse." She frowned. "And I'm guessing it was the second. Because it took the memory potion to get Emma's memories back."

"What do you mean? Why would I have a bond with the Evil Queen?" Henry asked.

Tinkerbelle was silent. She shouldn't say anything. It wasn't her place. But he was desperate for answers. And really, seeing Regina's pained face everytime Henry called her Evil or rejected her was getting to be a little much.

"Why? Please just tell me the truth." Henry pleaded.

"Regina is your mother, Henry."

"Emma is my mom."

"Yes." Tinkerbelle agreed. "But she gave you up when you were a baby and Regina adopted you and raised you. Emma just found you a couple years ago."

Henry looked intently at Tinkerbelle. How could that be true? He had all those memories with Emma. Her kissing him goodbye on his first day of school, bringing him crackers and soda in bed and rubbing his back when he'd been sick. Rubbing his back. Just like the Queen had done yesterday when he was crying. Gentle and soothing in a way that his mom never was. She wasn't touchy feely at all. He knew she loved him, but the way she showed it was different. Less…maternal.

Tinkerbelle was moving toward him. He looked up at her and as he did, he caught sight of a framed photo on the nightstand. Of him. And the Evil Queen. He stood and brushed past Tinkerbelle to pick up the photo. The Evil Queen…Regina…had her arms wrapped around him and they were both smiling into the camera. It wasn't a recent photo. He looked like he was six or seven. But it was him and Regina. Happy.

He looked at Tinkerbelle. "Regina is really my mom?" Tinkerbelle nodded. Henry's mind suddenly flashed back to everything he'd said since arriving in Storybrooke. How many times had he told her to get away from him? That she was evil? That he didn't want anything to do with her. "But I…" She'd still been the one to come comfort him about his dad. And she had made him feel better. Until he remembered who she was. And then… "I hurt her."

Tinkerbelle saw the regret in Henry's eyes. "She understood, Henry." Maybe she shouldn't have told him. Not while Regina was still away. He looked like he was about to start crying. She pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Henry. Regina knew you didn't remember. She understood. She gave you your new memories."

He pulled back. "New memories?"

"Regina had to undo her curse to save everyone from Pan's curse. The price was losing you. She knew that, but you changed her and she made the right decision for you. The curse wiped Storybrooke off the map and erased any trace of it. Including your memories of it. So she gave you new memories. Happy memories of a childhood with Emma."

Henry just stared at Tinkerbelle. "They weren't real?"

"They were Regina's memories with you." Emma said from the doorway and both Tinkerbelle and Henry whipped around to face her. "You told him against my wishes. I wanted to protect him."

"I wanted to remember." Henry said.

"Well you got your wish, kid. It's time for dinner." Emma turned and walked back out as quickly as she'd entered.

* * *

"Regina! Would you wait a minute?" Robin said as he rushed to catch up with her.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get the information and get back." Regina said. "Keep up."

"Do you actually have magic?" Robin asked.

"Would you like a little display?" Regina said turning on him with a menacing gleam in her eyes.

He backed away. "No. That's quite alright."

Regina surveyed the forest. She wasn't sure how to spot the quick sand, but living trees she should be able to sense. It was dark in the forest though. She wanted to light a torch, but she was concerned what other creatures might be lurking that would be alerted by the light.

She carefully stepped forward. She continued forward slowly testing the ground as she walked. She had no desire to get swallowed up in quick sand and buried alive. She could test for it with her magic, but despite her reassurances to the thief, she wasn't actually sure it would hold up. Her energy reserves were pretty low. She was ready to sleep for the night again. All this walking was exhausting. And her head was still pounding, albeit less forcefully.

They'd made it a mile or so into the forest when Regina sensed the trees. Stay away from the" she began as she turned back to Robin, only to see that she was a moment too late and one was already plucking him up.

She conjured a fireball and spoke to the tree. "Drop him, or I'll turn you into kindle." The tree immediately dropped Robin on the ground.

He grunted as he hit the floor. "Well, come on. And stay away from the trees." She said not looking back.

After another half hour of walking, Robin noticed Regina's pace had slowed and she seemed to be limping a little.

"Are you alright, your majesty?"

"I told you not to call me that. And keep quiet. We don't need to alert anyone of our presence." She returned.

"Maybe we could rest a moment?" He asked. "Have a bit of water?"

"It's not safe here." As if to prove her words, several monkeys dove at them. Regina threw a fireball, but it was poorly aimed and completely missed the monkey she was aiming for instead catching a tree branch on fire. Robin was quick with the arrows. He began shooting at the monkeys rapid fire. Three fell from the sky and the attack stopped.

It was only a momentary reprieve however. The tree Regina had set on fire had been full of crows. Regina could hear the fluttering wings getting louder and louder. They were gathering numbers for the attack. How many birds could she take out at once? Her aim was off. It was going to need to be a large fireball if she was going to roast herself some crow.

"What is that noise?" Robin asked.

"Birds. Let's keep moving. We're just drawing attention here." Regina said.

"Birds? How are we going to take them out if we're moving?" Robin asked.

Regina grabbed his arm and tugged. "If we don't move, we're never going to get out of here." She began running and pulling him with her.

The crows were not going to be deterred though. The flock followed them just overhead. The fluttering was getting louder. They were growing in numbers. Regina knew it was only a matter of time before they attacked, but the closer they could get to getting out of the forest before the attack hit the better. She tried to run faster, her legs were burning.

Robin was shocked at the speed the Queen was moving. He wouldn't have pegged her for an athlete. Or someone who would run from a threat. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

Regina felt her chest constricting. She hated running. But she could see a few splashes of light. They were close. If she could summon enough energy to take out the birds, she was pretty sure they could make it out of the forest before anything else found them.

She heard a yelp behind her. And the fluttering of wings was now deafening. She looked up and saw the flock diving down toward them. She glanced back at Robin. One ambitious bird was already attacking him pecking at the flesh on his face as he swatted it away.

She looked back up. The birds were closing in. All she could see was darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

There were so many birds and they were so close together, not a speck of light was getting through and she knew the birds were closing in on them.

She was running out of time. She held out her arms and a net appeared above Regina and Robin. It was a large net stretching as far as either of them could see. But the birds would chew their way through it. Or find a way around it quickly enough. They had to get out.

She reached blindly for Robin and felt a wave of relief when she caught his arm. She tugged him and he stumbled toward her. She could no longer see the edge of the forest so she just followed her instincts and kept moving.

Robin was still stumbling behind her. He was weaving back and forth as he followed. She frowned. She was unsteady as well, and every time he stumbled and tugged on her arm they nearly toppled over.

Her leg itched. It felt like something was crawling on her. She paused and bent down to scratch her leg.

She let out a high-pitched squeal that sounded like a terrified teenage. Robin stopped short.

"What?" He asked.

She fought to keep her breathing steady and her heart rate down. It was a spider. And not just one. There were hundreds. Everywhere beneath their feet and they were trying to crawl up her legs. She tightened her grip on Robin and took off running again.

She felt legs moving up hers, but she didn't stop again, just kept running and luckily she felt many of the legs seem to fall away. Light. Spiders hated light, right? Or was that an old wives tale? She wasn't sure, but it wouldn't hurt to try. She summoned a fireball and waved it toward the ground. Looking up she could see they were almost out of the forest. She could now see through the trees.

* * *

The group sat at the dinner table in tense silence. They were all worried about the witch who hadn't tried anything since Rumple had regained his dagger. Emma was fuming. She couldn't believe Tinkerbelle had told Henry about Regina. Henry was dying to ask more questions, but he seemed to sense now was not the time.

"Henry, will you play with me?" Roland asked.

Henry didn't want to play with the little boy. Now that he knew Regina was his mom, he didn't like the way she'd looked at Roland and talked to him.

"No." Henry answered.

"I'll play with you, Roland." Belle offered.

Snow was picking at her food. She wasn't feeling very well. She jumped slightly when David put his hand on her back. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I might just go lie down." She was really tired. David watched with concern as she left the room.

The awkward silence at the table continued. Emma stood up and walked out. Tinkerbelle looked like she might follow Emma. Hook put a hand on Tinkerbelle's arm. "I'll talk to her." He walked out.

* * *

"I don't want to talk." Emma said.

"You know it's better that he knows. Why don't you just let the Blue Fairy make him the potion so he can remember it all? It will save a lot of time explaining things." Hook said.

"No." Emma said. "This doesn't change anything. We're still going back to New York."

"Love, he remembers Regina." Hook said.

"No. He knows that Regina adopted him. He doesn't remember anything. He only knows what Tinkerbelle told him. And that's how it's going to stay. He won't want to stay for Regina."

"You know she's his mother too, Emma. You don't really want to take that away from him." Hook said.

"I don't want her to take him away from me. He's my son. We finally have a good life and a real mother son relationship. It's like none of the bad stuff ever happened. I can't loose that." Emma said.

"You love Henry too much to take all his family and friends from him. It's not just Regina. It's his grandparents and all his friends here in Storybrooke." Hook said.

"Whose side are you on?" Emma asked.

"I'm on your side, love. And the boy's. I want you to be happy. Running away isn't going to make you happy. And it's certainly not going to make Henry happy." Hook said as he picked up her hand and held it in his. "You won't feel right about taking him away. It's not who you are."

Emma yanked her hand back. "That's what she said." Hook looked confused. "Regina. She said I wouldn't take him because I wouldn't be able to leave my parents. Because I always do the right thing."

"She's not wrong." Hook said. "Despite everything you've been through, you want to do the right thing. It's in your blood."

* * *

She was gasping for air, but she kept running.

Robin had jumped when she began throwing fire at their feet. But once he'd realized what she was doing he'd smiled. She was good under pressure. The spiders would fan out in retreat every time a fireball hit. He was feeling a bit dizzy and having trouble keeping up, but now he could see the light at the edge of the forest as well. He watched her hand fly down in a move to throw another fireball, but instead there were just a few sparks hitting the ground. She was loosing steam. He felt a sense of dread. They had to get out. He picked up his pace and although he was still stumbling, running in more of a zigzag pattern, he was now matching her pace. Although, maybe her pace was slowing.

She sensed Robin beside her instead of behind her. She tried to suck in more air. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were on fire. Her legs were on fire. And the crawling sensation was back. She didn't have the strength for any more fire though. They just had to get out. She grasped for Robin's hand and found it. The touch sent a magical jolt through her. She used it to propel herself (with Robin right behind her) out of the forest.

The second they exited the forest the light covered them. It was almost blindingly bright after the darkness of the forest and she could feel the spiders quickly crawl off of her and retreat back to the forest. Her legs buckled underneath her and she was immediately on the ground again. She didn't even try to fight it. She just rested her head on the grass and shut her eyes.

As Regina fell to the ground, her hand didn't leave Robin's and he was tugged down after her. The forest was spinning. He was definitely dizzy. Her hand felt limp in his.

"Regina." He tried to address her. She didn't move. His voice was weak. He was pretty sure she was unconscious again, but it was possible that he'd been too quiet for her to hear. They were just lying in the middle of a field. That couldn't be safe. He started to stand, but immediately realized he couldn't. So instead, he began crawling toward a tree. He gripped her arm more securely and dragged her after him. He was dragging the Queen through the grass and dirt. She would murder him when she woke up. He managed to put her body between his and the tree as he leaned protectively over her shielding her from the eyes of any passerbys before he passed out as well.

* * *

Regina felt weighted down. Something heavy was holding her in place. She needed to open her eyes. Her head was still throbbing. Stupid book. Where was the book? She tried to scoot out from under the weight, but she felt tree bark scraping her back. She was pinned. She forced her eyes open and winced as the light caused the throbbing in her head to intensify.

The weight was Robin.

"Robin." Her voice was scratchy and weak. She hated the sound of it. He didn't move. "Robin." She said again with a little more force. He still didn't move. She frowned and managed to give him a little push with her hand. Still nothing. Was he? Her hand trembled as she moved it to his neck and felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt the pulsing heart beat in his neck.

It was still light outside, but the sun was setting. So, either she'd been out for a full day or they hadn't been out of the forest for long. She was betting on the latter. She definitely didn't feel rested enough to have had a full day's sleep. She wiggled under Robin's weight and managed to slide both her hands onto his chest. In a concerted effort throwing all her weight into it, she pushed at him as she moved to roll over.

With a thud, Robin landed on his back with Regina on top of him. The movement woke him and his eyes met hers as she looked down at him.

Robin blinked. The Queen was on top of him. Was this some weird dominatrix sex dream? He blinked again and when he opened his eyes she was moving away from him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"I…uh…" Robin stammered. He was having trouble thinking straight.

She frowned. He seemed disoriented. As she studied him, she saw several patches of dried blood on his face from where the bird had attacked him. She flicked her wrist to bring them anti-septic and some clean cloths, but nothing happened. She sighed. He was wearing the backpack Snow had packed. She'd just have to get it from there.

"Roll over. I need the backpack." She said nudging him with her hand. He followed her instructions, but she noticed he winced when he did. Had she missed an injury? She began rummaging in the bag, pulling out the water, the first aid kit, and a couple bags of trail mix. "Sit up."

She motioned to the tree and reached down to help him sit back against it. Kneeling next to him, she handed him the trail mix and the water.

"Eat." She commanded as she poured some anti-septic onto a cloth. "This is going to hurt." She touched the cloth to one of the gashes on his face. He sucked in a deep breath as the cloth hit. She bit her lip, but continued. "I'm sorry."

He watched her gently dab at the wounds. She was being so tender and caring. And she was looking at him with the concern he'd only seen when she looked at her son. Or Roland.

"I think that's it." She said. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Thank you, your majesty."

She didn't answer. Simply turned and began putting away the disinfectant.

"Regina?" He tried again. She turned.

"Yes? Do you need something else?" She looked into his eyes. She felt the urge to touch his face. To kiss him. That was absurd. She forced her eyes away from his. What was she thinking? The throbbing in her head was now joined with a throbbing in her chest. She hated Tinkerbelle and her stupid pixie dust. She wouldn't even be entertaining these thoughts if not for that stupid tattoo.

"I can see the Emerald City." Robin said.

She turned and looked north and sure enough, there it was.


	29. Chapter 29

Snow lie in bed. She'd been having pains in her stomach all evening. She was worried, but she was afraid to leave the house to have Whale check on everything. She probably just ate something that didn't sit well. She just needed to get some sleep and she'd be fine. She rolled onto her side and shut her eyes, her hand resting on her swollen belly.

* * *

Zelena watched from the crystal ball. Regina thought she was so smart. Well, she may have prevented Zelena from entering, but the shield wasn't keeping her from seeing everything inside the house. Regina was gone. And so was the book. And the dagger. Zelena wasn't sure where she'd gone. But she'd created a storm and took that stupid thief with her. How the man had managed to get the dagger, Zelena still wasn't sure. She didn't have time to ponder that. She needed to make sure Snow's baby was okay. The baby was important.

* * *

Robin noticed the way Regina was squinting against the light.

"You're not alright." He said.

"What?" She turned back to him immediately defensive. "I'm fine."

"No. You're not. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, thief." She snapped. Then remembering Snow's words she sighed. "I have a bit of a headache still. And I'm sore from all that running. I don't get a lot of non-magical exercise these days." She offered in a softer tone.

"You could have fooled me. You were quite fast in the forest." Robin said genuinely.

"Thank you." Regina said. "Do you think you could make it to the clearing over there? I'd feel a little better if we were slightly farther away from that black forest."

Robin immediately moved to stand. He ached all over. The Queen was not the only who was worse for the wear on this trip.

He looked unsteady. Regina sighed. She wasn't that steady herself. She offered her hand. Robin smiled and instead held out his arm. "M'lady?" She couldn't help but smile at the gentlemanly gesture. Daniel was the last person to make that sort of gesture to her. Sure, the villagers and her servants had shown respect. Bowed down to her, used her title, but there was always fear behind the gestures. She looped her arm through Robin's and they started walking slowly.

She stopped them near a group of trees. "Do you think you could get a fire started if I find some wood?" She asked as she spread out the blanket on the grass.

Robin was afraid of that. Her magic must be gone again. "I'll gather the wood, your majesty." He started to walk away.

She reached for him. "No. Wait. We'll go together."

He frowned. Was she afraid to be alone? Worried about him? Both options were equally unlikely. But he couldn't think of any other reasons. But the reason didn't matter. Her face was pale again and she needed to rest. "No. You sit and eat something. I'll be right back."

* * *

Regina was struggling to stay awake. Her eyes kept drooping, but she couldn't sleep. Robin wasn't back yet and if he didn't get back soon she was going to have to go look for him. She shivered. It was getting cold.

Her shoulders relaxed as she saw Robin walk back with a stack of firewood. It was dark, but at least he was back. He didn't look at her, just immediately began building the fire.

Regina watched as he struggled to start the fire. She thought about Henry. She looked at the backpack sitting next to her that held the dagger and the book. She hoped Rumple was behaving. She pulled out the dagger and sighed. Would it even work across realms? She had been foolish to leave Henry so easily. But Emma was there. And the fairies. Blue may be a lot of things, but she would protect Henry. He met Blue's standards for being worth saving. She shook her head. She was plunging into dark territory. She couldn't afford to go there right now. She glanced up at the Robin. He was rubbing sticks together, but not having any luck. She pushed herself to her feet. They would need the fire tonight. She definitely didn't have enough strength to make them a camp. But maybe she could manage a few sparks to help the fire on its way.

Robin turned as he heard her approach. She was walking slowly. She looked so tired and vulnerable. And sad. She looked very sad. He felt the urge to pull her into his arms and tell her it would be okay. But she was the Evil Queen. And that would be weird. And most likely unwelcome.

She was staring intently at the firewood he'd arranged. She flicked her wrist and the wood sparked but failed to catch fire. She sighed.

He reached out and put his hand on her arm. "It's alright. Save your strength. I can do this."

She turned to face him. "You've been trying for 15 minutes. I'm not so sure you can." She shivered involuntarily.

She was cold he realized. He nodded. "Maybe we can do it together. Can you create a little fireball we can use to light this stick on fire? We could use it like a match."

She silently sat next to him and held her hand out. It took a moment, but slowly small flames leapt from her hand. He held the stick into the fire and it began burning. He let it work up a good flame before he took it over to the firewood and let it catch the larger wood on fire.

He moved back to her holding his hand out to help her up. "We don't make such a bad team." He smiled at her. She met his gaze and there was something unreadable in her expression and she simply let him lead her back to the blanket. Before they sat down, he pulled it closer to the fire. She was still shivering. She bent down and picked up the bag. She handed him a bar of pressed oats. "What is this?" he asked.

Her face lightened with amusement. "It's called a granola bar. It's good. And somewhat healthy."

He began eating it as he sat down. "How's your head doing?" he asked.

"It's fine." She answered too quickly. Her body shook.

"You're cold." He said.

"I'm alright." But she knew she wasn't. She was freezing. Her head was still pounding and she really couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

Robin saw her eyes start to close. She was falling asleep sitting up. As her eyelids dropped down, he pulled her back to rest in his arms and her head fell back against his neck. Her breathing was already slowing. She was exhausted. She must have been fighting hard to stay awake waiting for him. She felt cold. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

As she fell deeper into sleep, she could feel the warmth radiating off him. It felt so good. She surrendered and let her body fall into the warmth. Her last thought before she fell asleep was how nice and safe it felt in his arms.

* * *

Belle watched Rumple. He was in sitting there with the rest of them, but was totally oblivious to the chatter going on. He was thinking. She gently touched his arm. He jumped.

"Belle."

"What are you trying to figure out?" Belle asked.

"How to break the curse. What Zelena wants. How I didn't realize Cora had another child."

"Well you should probably tackle one at a time. And it doesn't really matter why you didn't know Cora had another child. What matters is she did. And she hates Regina. And she hates you. And she wants Snow's baby." Belle said.

"But for what?" Rumple asked. "I need to know for what."

"Isn't that why you sent Regina to Oz? Let her worry about what Zelena wants. You focus on how we can break this curse. Because maybe if we could break the curse, we would know how to defeat Zelena. Maybe we already figured it out before." Belle said.

Rumple was silent. "I think we might need Regina for that too."

"Regina? Why? I thought Emma was the Savior. Can't she break it?"

"Emma was always a part of Regina's curse. She's not a part of this one." Rumple answered.

"Then how could Regina do it? I thought only true love could break a curse." Belle said. "Regina doesn't have that."

"I think Regina knows more than she's saying." Rumple answered.

* * *

Regina woke to Robin trying to sit her up. "Regina. You need to wake up. It's mid-day. We need to get to the Emerald City." Regina grunted. She needed more sleep. If Rumple had just told her everything he knew back in the Enchanted Forest instead of being his usual cryptic self she wouldn't have needed to come back for more information. She could be home. Sleeping in her bed. She put a hand on her back. Instead of the hard lumpy ground. She was too old to be sleeping outside on the ground.

"Your majesty." Robin tried again. "We're wasting daylight." He felt a little bad waking her when she was so clearly exhausted, but they needed answers and he needed to get back to his son.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Regina snapped, jerking away from him. She stood up and immediately regretted moving so quickly. The forest was spinning. She shut her eyes to regain her balance. She could hear singing in the distance. There seemed to be some sort of celebration going on outside the bright green castle.

"You weren't exactly responding to your name. I need to get back to Roland. We can't waste an entire day sleeping," he huffed. The minute the words left his mouth he was sorry. He had seen the way she'd swayed when she stood and now that she was facing him, he saw the night's sleep hadn't returned much of the color to her face.

"Well then what are you sitting around for? Let's go." Regina slung the backpack over her shoulders and started walking toward the castle.

Robin jumped to his feet and had to run a few steps to catch up.

* * *

Snow looked around Regina's bathroom. A bath had sounded so nice and relaxing, but now that she was in Regina's bathroom, she felt like she was invading Regina's privacy. But she was getting upset and worried and it wasn't good for the baby. She needed to relax. Regina would understand. Snow stopped on that thought. Regina would understand. It wasn't just something she was telling herself. Somehow she knew that finally Regina would understand. She turned on the water to fill the bath.

* * *

"Snow's taking a bath. I don't think she's feeling well. Maybe we should try to get Whale," David suggested.

"No. It's not safe to leave. I'll check on her after her bath." Blue said.

"Am I the only one concerned that the Queen killed Robin? They've been gone two days now. How long does it take to ask a good witch a couple questions?" Will said.

"The Queen isn't going to kill Robin." Rumple said.

"How can you be sure?" Will asked. "You saw them fighting. I don't understand why she wanted him along anyway."

"There's always more than meets the eye, dearie. They'll be back as long as Regina's strength holds out."

"What do you mean?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"The Queen was clearly not at her best when they left. She's been wielding magic that's much more powerful than she is. And we all know, magic always comes with a price." Rumple said.

"Are you saying you sent her on a mission you don't think she has enough strength to accomplish?" David asked.

"I hope that she does. Especially since our dear friend here decided to send my dagger with her," Rumple said glaring pointedly at Blue.

"Are you saying she…my…are you saying the Queen is going to die?" Henry asked his lip trembling slightly.

"It is a possibility." Rumple answered.

Henry's face fell. Tinkerbelle quickly reassured him. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Henry."

"Robin won't let her die." Mulan said confidently.

"That's what we're all betting on. The thief's ability to keep her alive." Rumple said.

"Regina is a survivor. Thief or no thief, she's going to find a way to get back to you, Henry. Don't worry." David said.

"Regina may think she's invincible, but she's not as strong as she thinks she is. That was one lesson the stubborn woman would never learn." Rumple said ominously. "She's stubborn, and determined, and relentless, and she refuses to surrender. But that will be her downfall."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Sorry for the delay my beta was (literally) pole dancing. But alas here ya go! Thank you for continuing to read (even though there aren't any kisses... yet ;) and giving me such great feedback (if I'm honest it kind of makes my day!)

* * *

Regina walked purposefully toward the large green castle. She probably shouldn't have snapped at Robin. He was just worried about his son. She was worried about Henry as well. She was just sick of people telling her what to do. She'd escaped that life for a few frozen years, but since no one had even been aware of what was happening there hadn't been much joy in it. She sighed and turned to apologize. But before she could, she heard Robin's voice.

"Do you really think it's wise to just storm in?"

She bristled. Forget the apology. "What would you prefer? A sneak attack? We're not robbing the castle; we're on a fact finding mission." Her tone was harsh and derisive.

"I only meant that the aggressive pace you are taking is likely to cause them to think we're enemies."

She whipped around. "You wanted to get to the castle quickly. I'm walking fast. You are trying my patience, bandit. This is my mission. If you don't like how I'm doing it, you can wait here or find yourself another way back."

Robin didn't answer, just stared behind her.

"What are you gawking at?"

Regina felt a tug on her skirt.

"Excuse me, your highness" a high-pitched voice spoke behind her. Regina turned to find herself face to face with a munchkin.

"Do not touch me," Regina said and the munchkin removed his hand from her skirt immediately as if he'd been burned. "What do you want?"

"Glinda sent me to fetch you. She knew you were coming and sensed your presence last night."

"Well, she didn't need to send you to retrieve me. We're on our way."

"She thought you were taking a bit too long."

Regina glared at the munchkin. "Well, then by all means, do set the pace. After you." She gestured to the munchkin to lead the way.

Robin stepped forward. "I'm Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said offering his hand to the munchkin.

The munchkin nodded. "We are very happy you are here. But we really must hurry."

For someone with such short legs, the munchkin really was quite fast. Her feet still ached from the trek through the forest. She was a Queen. What was she doing hiking through a forest?

She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. What did he think he was doing?

"May I carry the supplies for you?" Robin asked. Regina desperately wanted to give him the bag and be rid of all that weight. But she wasn't weak. And she didn't think the book would allow him to take it anyway.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying it myself," she answered.

"Of course you are. But I feel as though I should do something to justify my presence here." Robin said.

Regina's lips turned up in the start of a smile. He was playing her. She knew he was. But she was going to let him. She was tired. And he did need to make himself useful. She removed the backpack and handed it to Robin. Surprisingly there was no response from the book. She felt so much better without all the weight on her shoulders.

* * *

Rumple sensed her presence before she started the spell. Belle saw him sit up alert.

"Rumple?" she asked.

"She's here," he said. "Go find Emma and the fairies."

* * *

Regina stared at the singing munchkins as they started up the steps to the castle. She really hadn't thought they'd be quite so much like the movie. She heard screeching from the sky and looked up. There were three winged monkeys starting to descend toward them.

"Hurry," the munchkin said.

Robin gripped Regina's elbow and began tugging her up the stairs. She stumbled and tripped and his hands were immediately around her waist preventing her from falling. Keeping his arms around her, he pulled her up the stairs and through the doors that opened to them the second they reached the final step.

As the doors shut behind them, Robin let his hands fall away. Regina looked at the empty hall. There was glowing green everywhere. And then a small woman in a light pink gown appeared to float in.

"Regina. I've been waiting for you." Looking Regina over, she continued. "What happened to you? You're a mess. You really should take better care of yourself."

"I've been a little busy." Regina answered. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." Though Regina knew this was Glinda. The annoying perkiness immediately gave her away.

"Of course. I'm Glinda. I knew your sister. And briefly your mother. You do look so much like her."

Regina tensed. She didn't want to talk about Cora. "We're not here to talk about my mother. I believe you met an acquaintance of mine. Rumplestiltskin."

Glinda was nodding. "The wizard. Yes. He was here a few months ago. Until your storm took him away."

"How did you know it was my storm?"

"I may not leave Oz, but I'm not oblivious to what is going on elsewhere." Glinda said.

Regina's brow furrowed. Rumple had indicated this one was an airhead, but she seemed to know more than Regina.

"Rumple said you were telling him about visions. He told me something about a vision you had about Rumple and I standing over the witch's hat."

Glinda nodded. "With a bucket of water in the corner. Yes. I told him that. Did it come to pass?"

Regina frowned. A bucket of water? Had Rumple told her that detail? She couldn't remember. There were too many things happening at once. And her memories of the forest mixed with the memories in Storybrooke and the memories of the past and she really couldn't get a handle on all of it. "Yes. It happened. That's how Rumple and I found ourselves after the witch's curse." Regina flashed on the moment before the curse had taken them. With Robin. Kissing him. Telling him she—no. She wasn't thinking about that now.

Glinda nodded thoughtfully. "Did he think I would have had another vision? I told him it's all very unpredictable. I did have more visions, but they were of you coming here. And some visions of what will happen to Oz if balance is not restored."

"But nothing on how we can defeat the witch? The Dark One sent us here for nothing?" Robin asked.

"We're not here about silly visions. That's all too unpredictable anyway. We don't need a vision of what could happen to find out how to defeat the witch." Regina answered.

"Oh, I don't know how to defeat her," Glinda said. "Zelena was always much smarter than I was. I mean, really, the woman always had her head buried in some spell book or another. Who can enjoy life that way? I mean there's so much to see and do. Oz is so beautiful and there are so many parties and-"

"We're not here for that either." Regina said cutting her off. "I need to know about her past. Tell me about her son."

Regina hadn't thought it was possible for the good witch to be any paler, but at her words, all the color drained from Glinda's face.

"You know about her son?"

"So it's true. She has a son. Where is he?" Regina asked.

"Gone." Glinda answered.

"Gone where? Is he in the forest somewhere?" Robin asked.

"Dead." Glinda said.

Regina nodded as though she'd been expecting that. Robin was lost.

"Recently I assume." Regina said. Glinda nodded solemnly. "I was afraid of that." Regina said.

"That's when I knew she was too far gone to be stopped." Glinda said.

Regina nodded. "Well, then tell me everything you know about her. When did you meet? Was she happy before my mother came? What changed?"

Glinda looked slightly overwhelmed by the questions and still upset over speaking of Zelena's son.

"Do you need to sit, m'lady?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I think we should have some tea." Glinda suggested. "And some cakes. I really love the little ones with the frosting on the top. Let me just have someone…" A munchkin appeared out of nowhere and Glinda leaned down to give him instructions. As he disappeared down the hall, Glinda led Robin and Regina deeper into the castle. She gestured to small table with chairs and Robin pulled out the chair for her to sit. He reached to pull out Regina's chair, but she brushed him away and pulled it out herself.

"I thought your munchkin friend said we needed to hurry." Regina said.

"Well, yes. You should. I had another vision this morning. Someone is pregnant."

"Yes. Yes. Snow White is pregnant. It's not a news bulletin. She's at least four months, though we can't really be sure." Regina answered.

"Zelena needs the baby. And the baby is in danger." Glinda said.

"What? What do you mean in danger?" Regina asked.

"Your friend is quite worried and anxious. It's not good for the baby." Glinda said.

"She's got her Charming prince with her. He'll relax her." Regina answered pretending to be completely disinterested.

"Yes. I believe the baby will be fine. But Zelena's trying to get to them to make sure. If she succeeds, she'll take your friend with her."

"She's trying to kidnap Snow White?" Robin asked.

"Rumple is there. And so is Emma. She'll be fine. If you would just tell us what you know we'll be on our way." Regina said.

Glinda nodded. "Zelena and I were friends once. Before she learned about you…and for a while after. She was always on the edge. Being green didn't do her any favors. People can be so cruel. But she wasn't wicked. Not really. She tried to do the right thing. It just didn't seem to work out right. But all that changed after your mother came."

Regina smiled wryly. "At least mother was predictable. What do you know of their meeting?"

"Zelena had always dreamed of meeting her mother. She didn't understand why your mother sent her away and wanted answers."

"Well, if I know mother, she didn't give her any worth hearing." Regina said bitterly.

Glinda shook her head sadly. "No. She didn't."

Regina took a deep breath. She didn't want to talk about her mother. "What did happen?"

"From what I can gather, Cora manipulated Zelena into trusting her enough to take her into the castle where the book was. Cora pretended to be interested in Zelena until she saw the book. As soon as Zelena realized Cora wanted the book she ordered Cora to leave. But as I'm sure you know, your mother doesn't take orders."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Robin interjected. The angry glare Regina directed at him silenced him.

"If you care about being alive to return to your son, you will never compare me to Cora again." Regina hissed.

Robin held his hands up in surrender. That had struck a nerve. Someone had mommy issues. He studied her tight features and tense posture. Yes, this topic was clearly upsetting the Queen. He should have realized that before speaking. He felt like he was walking on glass around Regina. One wrong step and everything would shatter.

Glinda placed a hand on her wand.

"What happened?" Regina asked turning back to Glinda.

"They fought. With magic of course. Zelena was quite good even though she was still learning, but your mother knew how to use a situation to her advantage. She sensed Zelena was with child and used the information to throw her off. And then Zelena's monkey arrived with the news that Madame Morrible had sent the soldiers after her lover. My betrothed. Cora used the distraction to take the book and leave." Glinda said.

"And Zelena let her because she had to get to her lover." Regina finished.

Glinda nodded. "I tried to stop it, but the soldiers killed him when he tried to defend her. Zelena was convinced that if she'd had the book she could have saved him."

"But mother had the book so she could find me." Regina sighed. Would she ever learn anything about her mother that wasn't twisted? Better question, would she ever stop wanting her mother's love?

"But what happened to her son? And how does any of this help us defeat her?" Robin asked.

"She killed her son. And it doesn't. She has nothing left to lose. No weakness." Regina stated emotionlessly.


	31. Chapter 31

"Would you like some sugar with your tea, dear? Tea is such a calming drink." Glinda said pleasantly as the munchkin finished placing the tea and scones on the table.

Regina wanted to throw a scone at the blonde.

Robin reached forward to take the sugar. "Thank you m'lady. You are most hospitable."

Regina narrowed her eyes. Hospitable? She was most obnoxious. And useless. And why was Robin paying so much attention to her?

Glinda laughed flirtatiously. Regina bit back a growl.

"It's the least I can do when you've traveled such a long way. You must be hungry. Can I offer you anything else?" Glinda was speaking directly to Robin. She tossed her hair back with her hand.

Regina glared. "You must know something else. Or know someone else we can speak with. Who else knew my sister?" Regina asked.

Glinda sighed. "No one else who's still alive knew her well enough to give you any insight. All my visions have been about the baby. Not about defeating Zelena."

"Why does she want the baby?" Robin asked.

"The baby is pure innocence and born of true love." Glinda said. "Zelena wants to reclaim her innocence."

"She was Cora's daughter. She was never innocent." Regina said.

"That's not true. She was innocent. Just as you were." Glinda said.

"You're right. You're not very good at interpreting anything. I was never innocent. I was born with magic just the same as Zelena. We came into this world dark." Regina said.

Glinda shook her head and started to protest.

"It's not up for discussion." Regina said. "You don't know me."

This time Robin was quicker to pick up on the Queen's quickly escalating temper.

"If she has the baby she'll be able to do that?" He asked trying to diffuse the time bomb that was the Queen.

"I don't know. It's quite complicated and I was never very good at understanding the prophecies either. Maybe it would be best if you just go back and keep her away from the baby." Glinda said.

"Well it's not really going to be possible to keep her from the baby if we don't know how to defeat her now is it?" Regina retorted. "What prophecy are you referring to?"

"Oh, there are lots of them. The time dragon clock is always spouting some sort of prophecy, but no one really knows what they mean."

"What did it say?" Regina asked urgently. The time dragon clock. Zelena had spoken of that in the Enchanted Forest. It must be important.

"Mostly nonsense. Something about restoring the balance. I told you that." Glinda said waving her hand dismissively. She turned back to Robin batting her eyelashes. "Would you like anything special for dinner? The munchkins made a delightful-"

Regina grabbed Glinda's chin and turned it back to her. Glinda looked startled and somewhat scared. Good, Regina thought. Maybe some fear would keep her focused on the task at hand. "Where. Is. The. Clock?"

"Regina!" Robin exclaimed. "Unhand the lady."

Regina turned and glared at him. "We're here to get information, not for you to find a girlfriend." She snapped, but let go of Glinda's face.

Robin's brow furrowed. She sounded jealous. But that was impossible.

"The clock is in the marshlands, maybe an hour from here." Glinda said. "With the gypsies."

"Good. Let's go." Regina said standing.

"To the marshlands?" Glinda asked incredulously. "It's so…well, wet, and unpleasant down there."

Regina rolled her eyes. Prissy little thing. "Fine. You stay here. We'll find it ourselves. Or would you like to stay with her?" she asked rounding on Robin.

"I…What? No." he stammered but recovered quickly. "I'm not leaving you. You're liable to go back to Storybrooke and leave me stranded here." He stood to follow her.

"Wait!" Glinda called. "You should know the book belongs to the clock."

"Good. Then the clock can have the blasted thing back." She rubbed her head where the book had hit her. Robin grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"We need the book to get back, your majesty," he reminded her. His words had the desired effect as she stopped moving. Regina turned back to Glinda, an unasked question in her eyes.

"The book determines its own fate. If it wants to return to the Time Dragon Clock it will. Whether you go there or not." Glinda said solemnly.

* * *

"Emma, you have to concentrate. With Regina and the book gone, the shield is weakened. We need to reinforce it with a protection spell." Blue said holding her wand. Tinkerbelle stood next to Blue and Nova was on her other side. Rumple had his arms outstretched.

"Really, Ms. Swan, you already did this once with Regina. It shouldn't be this difficult." Rumple said annoyed.

"I…I can't…I can't feel my magic." Emma said.

"It's the anger and fear. It's blocking it." Blue said. "You need to let go of your anger, Emma. Think about Henry. Think about your mother. And your baby brother or sister."

Emma thought about Snow. But then she heard Snow's disappointment over Emma's plans to leave. She shook her head. She thought about Henry. How much she loved him. Wanted him to be happy. She could feel the tingle of her magic, but then she saw Henry's angry, betrayed face in the hall. And Neal lying on the floor. Dead. Because of Regina. Regina. This was all her fault. She saw red as her anger built.

"She's making it worse. We're going to have to do it without her." Blue said. Purple and black and white mixed as Rumple and the fairies magic combined creating a protection bubble inside the shield. And then the lights began weaving slowly into the shield. Shimmering bright before disappearing.

Everyone was silent. Waiting.

"It worked. She's gone." Rumple said.

* * *

Regina felt her heels sinking into the wet fields. No wonder the airhead hadn't wanted to come along. This was no picnic in the park. She knew Robin was at her side, but she refused to look at him.

"If it wasn't so absurd, I'd think you were jealous back there." Robin said breaking the silence.

"Jealous? Of whom?" Regina asked. "A ditzy blonde who can't understand the simplest of spells or make sense of an obvious vision?"

Robin's lips quirked into a smile. She was jealous. He wasn't sure why, but that actually made him happy.

"No, of course you wouldn't be jealous. Someone like you would have no reason to feel threatened by such a flighty wisp of a thing."

Regina frowned. She wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

"Enough talking. You're slowing me down." Regina said.

They trudged forward. Her legs were covered in wet mud up to her knees. She was not happy.

As soon as she caught sight of the monstrosity that was the clock, strong rough hands stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" A harsh voice asked.

"Unhand her. She's a Queen!" Robin said.

"I don't care who she is. No one enters without permission. You must be invited to see the clock." The man said, and tightened his grip on Regina instead of loosening it.

"Well then, invite us." Robin said.

"That's not the way it works." The man said.

Robin looked at Regina. Every muscle in her body seemed wracked with tension so she looked like she might just snap if you pushed. He saw something he'd only seen once before in her eyes. Fear. Why was she afraid?

Robin stepped toward the man. "Take your hands off her." He warned again.

Regina was frozen. She couldn't feel her magic and that terrified her. Without magic she was defenseless, but she hadn't had enough time to recharge and she could barely feel it, much less summon the necessary strength to wield it.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" The man asked.

"Force you. And it won't be pleasant." Robin said taking another step forward. As he did, he let his hand sweep gently across Regina's back reassuringly.

She felt a warm magical sensation on her back. Her posture relaxed. She closed her eyes in concentration and suddenly a light burst from the backpack Robin was holding and blew the man back. Robin looked to Regina in shock only to see that the Queen was crumpling to the ground. He swept forward and caught her under her arms and tugged her back to her feet.

"Keep moving," she mumbled.

Of course she wanted to keep moving. The woman had no off switch. She just kept going and going. No matter how many times she was knocked down. He picked her up. She turned her head into his shoulder and let her body relax in his arms. He kept moving albeit at a slower pace due to the additional weight.

When they reached the clock, Robin felt the book thudding against his back. Regina felt it as well. She pulled herself out of his hold and reached behind him to pull the backpack off.

The clock's eyes were lit up. The gypsy guarding it gave Regina an appraising look. "The clock will speak for you, but you must give it something."

"Will it be returned?" Regina asked.

"Only the clock knows." The gypsy answered. Regina removed the necklace she was wearing. The gypsy shook his head. "You know what she wants. Give it to her."

Regina's hands trembled as she pulled out the book and held it. Should she give it up? They needed the prophecy, but she needed the book to return.

"It has already been decided." The gypsy intoned.

Regina frowned and held out the book. Robin looked quite worried; he hoped she knew what she was doing.

The gypsy placed the book inside the clock and the clock's face began to turn. Suddenly a panel opened up and hand puppets appeared.

Regina stared in awe at the clock as the puppets began putting on the show for them.

She gasped when the first puppet turned to face her. It looked just like her. Behind the puppet was a backdrop looking like the emerald city. Puppet Regina dipped a bottle and filled it with water in the stream. Then a puppet looking like Robin appeared. They both disappeared. The clock went dark.

Was that it? Regina frowned.

Then suddenly the machine was lighting up again. The backdrop had changed. It was the clock tower in Storybrooke. Puppet Regina was there with Puppet Robin and a green puppet. Zelena? There was smoke and the puppets were being tossed all over. Red splashes hit the tower walls. Blood. Puppet Regina was pulling something from her dress. And throwing it at the witch. The witch puppet disappeared and green smoke covered the puppets. The machine was dark again.

Regina was holding her breath. Robin watched with interest as well. He didn't understand what was happening. The puppets were disappearing back into the clock. Regina frowned. Was water the key? Glinda had seen the bucket in her vision and now the puppets were showing Regina throwing a bottle of water at the witch. While she was pondering the clock lit back up. The scene had changed again. She wasn't sure where they were, but there were two puppets in a prone position. Regina's eyes widened. She couldn't see either of the puppets to make out who they were, but she didn't need to. This was an X-rated puppet show. She felt her face turning red. She didn't dare look at Robin.

"What the hell is this?" She shouted at the gypsy. "I didn't come here to see some sort of a puppet porn show."

Before the gypsy could answer the scene went dark. The clock was pulling the puppets back into its panels and the light in the clock's eyes was gone.

No one spoke. The silence stretched on.

"Do we get the book back? I need to return to my son." Robin said.

Finally, Regina looked up and met his eyes. "We'll find out." She held out her hand for the book.


	32. Chapter 32

Hook pulled Emma out of the room. "I know you don't want to hear it, love, but enough is enough. You need to tell the Blue Fairy to make Henry the potion and you need to let go of all this anger. Look where anger got Regina. Do you want to become an Evil Queen?"

Emma stared at him. She couldn't believe the way he'd pulled her into the room. She wasn't some child he could boss around and lecture. She didn't need his advice. She didn't need her mother's or her father's. Where had they been her whole life? She'd managed all this time on her own. That's how she was going to continue. Just her and Henry. They'd had a nice life together. They didn't need anyone else.

She jerked away from Hook. "Don't touch me. And don't ever tell me what to do again." And with that she stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Blue asked Snow.

"Much better. The bath helped." Snow answered. "I just wish Regina would get back. What if she something happens to her?"

"Then we'll find another way to keep your baby safe. Don't lose hope, Snow." Blue said placing her hand comfortingly on Snow's.

"It's not just the baby I'm worried about."

The Blue Fairy looked at her questioningly. "No?"

"I'm worried about Emma. And Henry." She paused. "And Regina."

The Blue Fairy seemed somewhat surprised by the last one. "Emma has a good heart. She'll find a way to let go over the anger and fear."

"I think you should make Henry the memory potion." Snow said.

"I don't think it's your decision." Blue said.

"I'm the princess, right? Queen in Regina's absence."

"And Emma is his mother."

"And my daughter. Make the potion, Blue."

Blue looked as though she wanted to argue, but she just pursed her lips and nodded before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the book floating toward Regina. He was so happy they had a way home; he didn't notice how pale her face had gotten. Or that the man from earlier was approaching them again.

Regina's hand tightened around the book, but her legs buckled underneath her. She was falling again. Why did she even both trying to stand up? She caught herself with her hands and managed to pull herself into a sitting position. She wasn't fooling anyone that it had been her idea, but at least she wasn't passed out with her face in the muddy marsh.

Although as she noticed Robin and the big man both approaching her she thought maybe sleeping in the marsh wouldn't be so bad.

Robin made it to her first. He was jerking her arm up. Hard. It felt like he was going to yank it right out of the socket. Her body wasn't moving though. She felt completely limp. She was so tired. Everything was heavy.

"Regina, we have to get out of here. Now." Robin said insistently as he leaned over and slipped his hands under her shoulders finally succeeding in pulling her up. Her legs felt like jelly. She tried to make them hold her.

"I can't. I just can't. Take the book. Leave me. Glinda can help you get back. Take the water. Use the water to defeat her." Regina said.

Robin looked at her like she'd grown two heads. Not only did none of what she was saying make sense to him, but she was also telling him to leave her here to die. What had gotten into the bloody woman's head?

He sighed. Fine. He would carry her. Such a princess.

Regina seemed confused as Robin scooped her once again into his arms and started running back through the marsh. Why was he taking her? They would never make it. She hadn't really expected to anyway. Glinda would help him. They seemed quite content with each other anyway, she thought bitterly. He needed to leave her. She didn't want to fight anymore. It was enough.

Robin sensed something had changed. The Queen seemed resigned. He didn't understand. Yes, they'd been through a lot and she must be tired, but she'd been tired all along.

Regina's eyes shut and as they did images of the tattoo flashed in front of her. She forced her eyes open. She didn't want to see that. It didn't mean anything anyway. Robin was kind and gentle and noble. He was meant for someone kind and sweet and innocent. Someone completely opposite of her. Someone more like Glinda. Glinda the Good. It was even in her damn name. Robin deserved Glinda the Good not the Evil Queen. She sighed. Why wouldn't he just leave her here to die in peace?

Robin dared to glance behind them and saw that the man had stopped pursuing them. They were safe. He slowed his pace. He was tired too. Regina remained silent. His arms ached. She may have been tiny, but she was dead weight.

They had the big hill to go over and then another 20 minute walk through the fields to get back to the Emerald City. He wasn't really sure he could make it that far carrying her.

"Regina? Do you think you could walk a little? If I help you?"

She didn't answer. He knew she'd heard him.

"Regina. Stop being stubborn and answer the question before I drop you right here."

"Drop me then. I told you to go on." Regina said sullenly.

"What is wrong with you, woman? One minute I can't get you to stop and the next you won't move. Do you just enjoy doing the opposite of whatever is helpful?" Robin asked.

"You're better off without me. Just go back to the Emerald City. Glinda will be happy to help you."

Robin frowned. "What is your deal with Glinda?"

Before she could answer several men dressed in green uniforms approached. The Emerald guard. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Glinda had sent help.

"Lady Glinda thought you might need assistance." One of them said addressing Robin.

"Please take her." He moved to hand Regina to the guard.

Her. Take her. Like she was something to be disposed of. She couldn't wait to be rid of the bandit. _Try not to turn him into a toad. _Ugh. It didn't matter what realm she was in there was no escaping Snow.

* * *

Glinda was waiting when they reached the Palace. "Oh, dear! You're a mess!" she exclaimed eyeing the mud covering Regina's boots and dress. Her eyes ran up and down Robin as well. He was only muddy from the knee down, while Regina seemed to be covered in it. "We'll have to find you something else to wear. Take her upstairs. I'll be along to clean her up shortly."

Regina wanted to protest, but she was really past the point of caring. But…she was beginning to think she didn't have a choice. The prophecy was quite simple to understand. She wasn't sure why Glinda would have trouble interpreting the puppet shows. They were very clear. And crudely obvious. She tried to shut the images out of her head, but clearly she still had to get the water and get herself back. The fact that the book had returned to her was a very clear sign.

* * *

The guard set her down on the bed, nodded at her and left. She waited to hear the door click, but it didn't come. She looked up. Robin was standing in the doorway.

"Leave me," she said.

"I don't trust you to be alone," Robin said.

"Oh, no need to worry. She won't be alone," Glinda said entering holding a frilly, lacy, lavender dress.

"I'm not wearing that." Regina stated.

Robin grinned and quickly backed out of the room. "I'll just clean up. We'll rest here for the night, yes?"

"Of course. She's not ready to take you back yet." Glinda said. With a nod Robin disappeared and Glinda moved in on Regina. "Come on. I'll fix you right up. I'm good at this."

* * *

Glinda was smiling smugly as she tied the ribbon in Regina's hair. "Perfect. Now your ready to go get your man."

Regina was frowning at the frilly dress, but when she heard the words "your man" her head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

Glinda smiled knowingly. "I know you like Robin. Don't worry. I can help you get him to notice you. This outfit will take you a long way. The next thing you need to do is stop snapping at him and start flirting with him. Flatter him. Men like that."

Regina put up her hand. "Enough. We're here on a mission. That's it."

Glinda became serious as she remembered the danger they all were in from the wicked witch. "Did you learn anything from the Time Dragon Clock?"

"Of course," Regina scoffed. "It's quite easy to understand, really. All acted out in a simple little puppet show."

Glinda showed no reaction if she realized Regina was implying she was stupid. "So what do you need to do?"

"Get some water from a stream around here. Get back to Storybrooke and throw the water on the witch." Regina said.

"And then what happens?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know. The prophecy doesn't show everything." Regina snapped.

There was a knock on the door.

"Miss Glinda, dinner is ready," a munchkin voice said through the door.

"Thank you, dear. We'll be right along. Come on. I can't wait for Robin to see your new look!" Glinda said excitedly.

* * *

Blue picked up the potion and examined it. Yes, she was sure it was right. She wasn't sure it was right to give it to Henry though. As if reading her thoughts, the boy appeared in the doorway.

"Snow said you made the potion for me." Henry said.

"Yes, but I still think we should talk to your mother about this." Blue said.

"No. She already said no. And I don't care. It's my life. I want my memories back." Henry said and ripped the potion from Blue's hands. He drank it before she could stop him and almost immediately realization flashed on his face.

He felt like he was watching a slide show. So many memories flew by so quickly. Good and bad. And then the images stopped. On the one of his mom, Regina, staring after him with tears in her eyes as purple and green smoke began to engulf her. The image was haunting. And then his saw the same look of utter pain in her eyes when he'd yelled at her in the diner. And the panic in her eyes when he'd fallen from climbing out of the bed and breakfast. He remembered the way she'd turned away so abruptly and fled to Emma's car. Tears welled in his eyes. He wanted his mom. He wanted her to hold him.

Blue frowned. This had been a bad idea. Giving him his memories when Regina wasn't here. "Let me get Emma, Henry."

"No." Henry said forcefully.

"Who do you want me to get?" Blue asked.

"I want my mom." Henry said softly sinking into a chair.


	33. Chapter 33

Robin was sitting in the dining hall. He rather liked all the glowing green in the palace. He heard the door open and turned to see if Glinda had convinced Regina to come down. His mouth dropped when he saw her walking slowly through the doors. She wasn't looking at him, which was perfect because he needed to take in the sight. The dress was frilly and pastel, but it pulled in nicely at the waist accentuating her small waistline. Her hair was down, but had been curled and there was a ribbon in her hair. She looked small and soft. She looked like a princess not an Evil Queen. Her head suddenly turned to him.

"Close your mouth and stop gawking. It's rude." She snapped as she sat down. "Your friend Glinda clearly thinks she's found a doll to play with."

Glinda just grinned. Robin was clearly taken with the sight of the Queen. Regina felt out of place in the dress. She hadn't worn anything like it since she was a young girl. With Daniel. She wasn't that girl anymore. And it wasn't just the outfit that was making her uncomfortable. She had felt this tugging sadness pulling on her. She wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"Is that agreeable to you?" Robin was asking.

Regina looked up from her plate of food which she'd mostly been pushing around rather than actually eating. "What? Yes, that's fine." She answered and drifted back to her thoughts as she noticed he was still staring at her and continued stealing glances even when he was talking with Glinda.

So he liked the old Regina. The Regina she'd been before. Before the Evil Queen. But she couldn't go back. She wasn't that naïve innocent girl and she never would be again. She'd seen too much. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, but she wasn't ever going to be that girl again either. It was silly to dress as though she was. Even if he fell in love with this version of her, this wasn't who she was. Fell in love. Ha. As if that was even possible. Although, the way he'd been looking at her all evening…maybe Tink's dust had been right. Back when she was young and still mostly innocent, Robin could have loved her. But it was too late now. This was only a show.

"Regina?" Robin asked as though it wasn't the first time.

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"May I escort you upstairs?"

She blinked. "Escort me? Do you think someone is going to attack me in the palace on my way to bed?"

"No, your majesty, you just seem a bit tired and I thought you might like some assistance." Robin said.

"I'm not made of glass. I can make it up the stairs myself." Regina said and stood abruptly. Too abruptly. The room began to spin. Damn that blasted book for landing on her head. Did it think it was funny? She braced herself with her hands clutching the table.

"Right. You're fine." The words came from directly behind her and she felt him wrap an arm around her waist as he lifted her arm over his shoulder.

She didn't want him touching her, but the room was still spinning and it was taking all her concentration to keep her dinner from coming back up. She allowed him to lead her out of the room and up the stairs. He stopped at the door to the room Glinda had put her in.

"Will you be able to make it the rest of the way alright?" He asked.

She wanted to tell him of course she could. She wanted to tell him she didn't need his help. But she couldn't. She was pretty sure if he let go of her she'd be crawling the rest of the way to the bed.

"What's the matter, afraid to enter the room?" she asked.

He tightened his grip on her and stepped forward into the room. That was as close as he was going to get to Regina asking for help. As he leaned over lowering her into a sitting position on the bed he felt the urge to kiss her forehead. His lips were right there. He was so close he could feel her breathing. She was looking at him. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. Her lips parted as she looked back up at him. Did she want him to kiss her? It must be a trick. He quickly pulled away. "Good night, your majesty." And with that he departed.

* * *

_Daniel was on the stable floor. She held his face in her hands. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't. Suddenly his face morphed into Henry's. Henry was on the cave floor. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. No heart. His face was ghastly pale. Lifeless. No. Not Henry. _

Regina bolted up in the bed. She found herself on top of the covers still wearing that silly dress Glinda had dressed her up in. It was just a dream. Henry was fine. She tried to calm herself. She was in Oz, not in Neverland. She was awake now. Fully aware that it had just been a dream, but the overwhelming feeling of sadness wasn't gone. She felt as though it was weighing her down. Tears prickled at her eyes. She shut them and focused on her breathing. She needed to sleep. She needed to sleep if she was going to have the strength to get them back to Storybrooke. She was cold. She missed the warmth of Robin's arms around her. No. She wasn't going to go there. She couldn't handle it right now. But if she was completely honest with herself, she was already in love with the thief. She couldn't explain it, but she couldn't deny it either. Another line of thinking that wasn't going to lead to sleep. She was just going to have to start counting sheep. 1, 2, 3. Well that was obnoxious she thought and turned her thoughts back to her breathing.

* * *

"Someone needs to talk to Henry. He took the potion already and-" Blue started.

"He took what potion?" David asked.

"The memory potion," Blue said simply.

"Why would you make him a memory potion? Emma was very clear she didn't want him to remember." David said.

"Your wife told me to do it anyway."

Realization dawned on David. That's why the fairy was coming to him and not Emma. Henry must be having trouble dealing with the memories.

"Where is he?" David asked.

"In Regina's office. He's just sitting there. He stopped crying, but he won't talk." Blue said.

* * *

David approached Henry slowly. He hadn't seen Henry this upset since they thought Archie was dead.

"Henry?" he said softly.

Henry turned his head. "My dad is dead."

"I know." David sat next to Henry on the couch and put his arm around Henry's shoulder.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Henry whispered. "I told her I hated her. I told her she was evil."

"Regina will be back. You know your mom, Henry. She knows you're here with the Wicked Witch. She'll move the earth and cast another curse to get back to you if she has to."

"But she thinks I hate her."

David rubbed Henry's back. "No. She knows you love her. She has her memories Henry. She remembers everything. The missing year, all of it. She knows you just don't remember her."

"I miss her." Henry said.

"I know." David pulled Henry into a full hug and held him.

* * *

Regina looked at the clothing Glinda had left out for her. It was nearly as bad as the lavender gown. This one was yellow and had a fluffy skirt. Regina was not wearing this. Did she really want to waste magic on clothing? She walked to the closet. Maybe there was something else there. She opened the wardrobe. No. Nothing but frilly, gawdy, overly lacy dresses.

There was a knock on her door. She frowned. "Yes?"

Robin opened the door. "Are you ready to go, your majesty?"

Regina shut her eyes. "Stop. Calling. Me. That. My name is Regina. No one calls me your majesty out of respect. They do it to mock me and I'm tired of it. So stop it before I take your tongue."

"Take my tongue?" Robin asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it can be done, thief. Not very pleasant either."

He nodded. "Well, then, Regina, are you ready to go?"

She noticed the way he emphasized her name. Probably in exasperation, but she didn't care. She liked hearing him say her name. Like she was a real person. Well that was a silly thing to think; of course she was a real person.

"No. Glinda didn't leave anything that I can wear." She motioned to the yellow dress on the bed and the one she was wearing.

"What's the matter? You don't like dresses?" Robin asked.

"I like dresses. Just not ones that make me look like I'm five and playing dress up."

Robin laughed. Regina glared at him and moved back to the wardrobe. As soon as her back was turned she allowed the smile to grace her face. She liked his laugh. She finally selected a white business suit style dress with dark green trim. That would have to do. Although the white wasn't ideal for running around the forest again. She turned back to Robin.

"Now go. I need to change. I'll be down shortly."

* * *

Regina looked like the mayor crossed with a Catholic schoolgirl. She frowned as she entered the dining hall. She had the bag of supplies with her. She was feeling better this morning despite the lack of sleep the night before. The sad feeling wasn't nearly as overwhelming. And they'd be home soon. With the key to defeating the witch. And Henry would be safe.

Robin almost didn't recognize her again. It was strange how an outfit could completely change her looks. This one didn't suit her. But it did seem more practical for Storybrooke than the yellow frilly one.

"What are you staring at, thief?" Regina asked.

"I just didn't expect to see the Evil Queen in white. My sincere apologies."

Regina glared at him. No matter what she did, that name would never leave her. "Is there a stream nearby, Lady Glinda?" Regina asked ignoring Robin. "We need to get some water before we depart for home.

"Yes, about a mile north of here." Glinda answered.

Regina nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality and assistance. You won't be too offended if I don't return this outfit will you?"

"No. I haven't…I haven't worn that since school. It…it was a different time." Glinda said sadly, but then shook her head and her bubbly smile appeared again. "I don't understand why would want that old thing over the pretty yellow one I left out for you, but you are welcome to take it."

"I think you'll find more use for your yellow dress than I. I don't get to many parties these days." Regina said. "We really must be going now."

Glinda nodded and walked them to the door. "May Ozma be with you."

"Thank you." Regina replied and moved quickly down the stairs with Robin right behind her.

"Who the bloody hell is Ozma?" Robin hissed at Regina as they departed.

"Not important. No time for chit chat right now." Regina answered.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thanks for the feedback and for continuing to read!

* * *

Regina frowned. What would they put the water in? How much did they need? The prophecy had been clear, but not very specific. Well, at least not in that matter.

She pulled the last water bottle from the backpack. It was full. She undid the lid and started to pour it out, but Robin grabbed her wrist and firmly turned it the other way.

"Why are you wasting our last water bottle?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's not like we need it. As soon as we get the Oz water we can go home. And there's plenty of drinking water in Storybrooke."

"You don't think you could use some more water right now? Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

Regina spun around furious. "You're not looking so dashing yourself, outlaw."

His face softened. He hadn't meant it to come out that way. "I didn't mean it like that, your majesty. You're quite beautiful as always." Regina felt the heat of the blush that colored her face. "I only meant that maybe it would be wise to drink the water. I wouldn't want you passing out again before we can get home to our sons."

Regina nodded. She wanted to sit down and eat the last bag of trail mix as well. But she was wearing white. There wouldn't be any sitting for her. She took a long drink from the water bottle and then handed it to Robin.

"I assume you're thirsty or you wouldn't have been so upset to lose the water." She remarked.

He was thirsty. "Carrying you around the forest wears a man out." He answered taking the bottle and finishing it off. "There. Now you can refill it." He said.

She took it and crouched down at the edge of the stream to dip the bottle in.

"You don't need to be so close to the edge," Robin warned.

Regina turned to retort, but her foot slipped in the mud and she slide right into the water arms flailing as she fell.

As she splashed into the water, she could hear laughter. But before she could dwell on that she felt burning heat against her back. "AH!" She screamed in pain as she twisted trying to see what was causing the pain.

Robin's laughter stopped abruptly. He immediately dropped to his stomach and stretched his hand out to the Queen.

Regina grabbed his hand and let him help pull her back up onto the bank. Her back was radiating heat and pain.

Robin kept tugging until she was sprawled across the ground face down. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She was trying to breathe through the pain. It felt like her back was on fire. She could wield fire and not feel it, but this…this was intensely painful. "Burning," she managed to get out.

"Burning? What's burning? It's just water, your majesty."

She crawled into a sitting position. She pulled the backpack off her shoulders and suddenly the heat was gone. She still felt the pain where it had been, but it was such a relief. Her hands shook as she opened the backpack. She started to pull the book out, but the second she touched it she withdrew her hands with a gasp. It was burning.

Robin moved toward her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he gently touched her back.

She screamed in pain at the contact. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as his hand withdrew immediately.

The back of the blazer she was wearing was ripped and scorched. He frowned. She had stopped paying attention to him as soon as he removed his hand and was now checking on the water bottle. She put the bottle into a front pouch of the backpack and snapped it closed.

"What happened? It looks like your outfit was set on fire," Robin said as he took the water.

"Clearly the water has some sort of magical property. I suppose that's why we need it to defeat my sister."

"So it set you on fire?" He asked moving around to sit in front of her. She was still shaking.

"It didn't set me on fire. It started melting the book." Regina answered.

Robin immediately understood. The book started burning and burned Regina's back. That made sense. But, actually, it didn't. Why would the book start burning? He opened his mouth to ask Regina, but she answered before he could.

"I don't know, so don't ask. We're going to have to let it cool off before we try to go home. I can't touch it right now," she said.

"Are we going back for your car?" Robin asked.

"That would be a waste of time, don't you think? I don't think it's driveable anymore." Regina responded.

"So, we're just going to jump into a tornado?" Robin asked.

Regina sighed. "Do you have a better idea?"

He, of course, didn't. But he didn't think that this sounded very safe. He looked up to tell her just that, but stopped when he saw how tightly she was clenching her jaw. She was in pain. He'd seen the burned fabric on her back and just ignored it. That had been very thoughtless.

"Shall I take a look at your back while we wait? Can you conjure something to clean the burns or should we go back to Glinda?"

Regina was slightly surprised by the abrupt change in topic. He saw the surprise in her eyes. She was soaking wet. Her hair was dripping. The fabric of her clothing was clinging tightly to her body. And she was wearing white. He quickly averted his eyes feeling the blush on his face.

"I'll be fine." Regina answered.

"You're not fine. You're shaking." Robin replied and stood up again.

Regina immediately backed away from him.

"Will you please stop being so stubborn for five minutes and let me look at the burns?" Robin asked. "If you won't do it for yourself, or for me, do it for Roland. I need to get back to him and if you die from an infected burn I'll be stuck here."

Regina flicked her wrist and a small tube of anti-biotic cream appeared. She wordlessly handed it to Robin and turned her back to him.

He frowned at the tube, unsure what it was. "What do I do with this?"

"Put it on the burns." She answered as she removed the blazer-like top. The Evil Queen was sitting on the grass topless. He shook his head unable to imagine a more unlikely scenario. "Well? We don't have all day. Put the cream on." She snapped impatiently.

Robin opened the tube and squirted a little on his fingers. He tentatively rubbed it over one of the burn marks on her back. He heard her gasp in pain, but she didn't even flinch. She was completely still as he applied the cream to the burns.

Regina felt like she was in a dream. She was having trouble focusing. The pain on her back was still intense. And every time Robin applied the cream it stung. She tried to focus on her breathing.

"You're cold," he said noticing she was still shivering.

"No. I'm burning up. Probably a little in shock." Regina said as she began pulling the blazer back on. "I'll be fine." She turned back to face him. "Shall we see if the book has cooled?"

"Do you think you're ready to take us back?" Robin asked.

"I think we don't have a lot of time to waste. If my sister wants Snow's baby, we need to get back and make sure she can't get Snow." Regina answered.

Robin looked into her eyes. "Do you think you can defeat her?"

"I have the water, don't I? The prophecy showed me doing it, so I'll do it." Regina answered.

"She's your sister."

"Not really." Regina replied. Her eyes caught on the tattoo. Fixated. He must have pushed his sleeves up when he was taking care of the burns.

"But you share a mother; she's your blood, your majesty and-"

"Enough." Regina said firmly.

Robin frowned. "How can you kill your own sister?"

"The same way I killed my father. And the man I loved. I do what I have to." Regina replied, and leaned forward to grab the backpack. As she did, she felt as though the ground was shifting. She must be bit feverish from the burns.

"You killed your father?" Robin asked in horror.

"How do you think I enacted the curse?" Regina snapped. Idiots. All of them.

"But why?"

"It only works if you kill the thing you love the most. That's why I had to give up Henry to undo it." Regina answered monotonously.

"You gave up your son?" Robin asked.

"It's not like I killed him. I did it for him." Regina defended.

"For him?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say as a question? Really, I thought you were more intelligent." Regina snapped. She could hear Snow's voice telling her to be nice. This wasn't going to win her any points with the thief, but the pain was clouding her mind and she didn't want to talk about her sister or her mother or the horrible things she'd done in the past. She just wanted the man to leave her alone.

"You're right. I apologize. I knew you killed many people, but I never imagined you would kill your own father and your lover."

"He wasn't my lover. You make it sound dirty. He was my fiancé." Regina said.

Robin frowned; did she think that made it better? That she killed her fiancé instead of her lover?

"We're done talking. The book has cooled. Let's be on our way." Regina said.

She could get him to kiss her. She knew how to make a man want her. Glinda was wrong about that. She didn't need help getting Robin's attention. If she wanted the outlaw's attention, she'd get it. But she couldn't make this kind, gentle, man love an Evil Queen.

* * *

Henry sat at the edge of Regina's bed where Snow was resting again.

"Do you really think she'll be back?" Henry asked.

"I really do." Snow answered. Emma stood in the doorway.

"Henry, why don't you go find some food for your grandma? She needs to eat more now that she's feeding two." Emma said.

Henry turned and went as his mother told him to.

"I'm still taking Henry. You shouldn't have told Blue to give him his memories back. It wasn't your place. Now you've just made it harder on him." Emma said.

"Emma, you're not thinking clearly. You're still upset about Neal, and-"

"He's my son. I'll do what I want. We have a life in New York to get back to."

"He misses Regina, Emma." Snow said.

"What about me? What about what I want? I finally have a happy life with my son. She's the one that took that away from me. I deserve to have that back." Emma said.

Snow held out her arms. "I know. You deserve to be happy. Regina played a big part in taking that away from you. But you can have happiness now. You can have it with Henry and with us. We love you, Emma. I can't bear to lose you again." Snow said.

Emma stared at Snow's open arms. "You're having another baby. One you can love and raise. You don't need me."

"I always need you. You're my little girl. No matter how old you are." Snow said.

Emma stared at her. She started to step forward, but then Henry appeared at the door with Snow's food and the moment was broken.

* * *

Regina held the book open. She shut her eyes. One more time. It would take just one more time. For Henry. She could do this for Henry. She would find the strength for her little boy. Her precious little boy. Even if he didn't remember her. Zelena would hurt him and Regina wasn't about to let that happen.

"Your majesty?" Robin asked hesitantly. He'd clearly made her angry. He shouldn't have asked about her father and her fiancé. Or her mother. Definitely not her mother. The tension was palpable anytime the Queen's mother came up.

Regina was thinking about what she needed to do. Of course the thief couldn't just let her concentrate. "What?" she snapped.

"I just…well, how does this work? Without the car I mean."

Regina looked up at him and her face was blank. She hadn't thought about it. They probably needed to stay together. She wasn't really looking forward to being tossed willy nilly around in a tornado. She sighed.

"I suppose you should hang on to me," she said. "Although, honestly, I don't really know." She moved the book into one hand and offered her other hand to Robin. He took hold of it. She began chanting the words slowly. He saw the sky darken and felt the wind pick up once again. Her still wet hair was whipping in the wind. She was speaking in a low tone.

And then he saw the familiar funnel cloud coming toward them. She turned away from him and tossed the book into the water just as the tornado reached them. They were lifted off their feet. Robin didn't understand. Had she thrown the book in the water intentionally? The wind was whipping them in different directions. He felt her grip on his hand start to loosen. He immediately looked toward her. Her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Regina!" He yelled over the wind. He tightened his grip on her hand and yanked her toward him wrapping his arms protectively around her. And then he couldn't see anything. They were being thrown in circles, tossed and turned around the tornado. Her body went limp in his arms. Panic set in. He gripped her tighter. They hadn't gone through all this for him to loose her on the way back.

And then they were falling. Tumbling toward the ground. He landed on something. Something that was breaking. They fell through the roof on the mansion and landed with a thud in the middle of the living room.

Robin was flat on his back with an unconscious Regina directly on top of him. He felt sick. And he couldn't breathe under her weight. He heard voices and then felt someone trying to pull her weight off of him. He clutched her tighter. He needed to stay conscious. But he could feel his vision fading. The voices in the room seemed to get farther away and then everything went dark.


	35. Chapter 35

"Are they alive?"

"Mom!"

"Papa!"

"Get her off of him. She's crushing him."

"Looks like the Queen took a dip." Hook said as he lifted Regina off of Robin. "She's soaking wet."

"Is she breathing?" Tinkerbelle asked trying to reach Regina. As she moved toward her, she saw Robin on the ground. Unconscious with both of his sleeves rolled up. The tattoo.

Henry was trying to break free of David who was holding him back. "I want my mom!" He screamed.

"Ah, what a touching family reunion." All heads turned to see Zelena in the doorway.

"How did you-" Snow started to ask.

"The shield's down." Rumple answered. "What are you waiting for, dearie? You've already ruined the element of surprise."

"Oh, I don't need surprise. I prefer to make sure I have an audience when I take what I want." Zelena retorted as she looked intently at Snow. "A pity my dear sister couldn't be bothered to stay conscious for this."

Roland had crawled into his father's arms though Robin remained unconscious on the floor.

"Well, it'll be easier to take back what's mine this way." Zelena announced. "Oh book! Come to me, my pretty!" She held out her arms. The room waited in silence, but nothing happened.

Zelena frowned. "Book!" Still nothing.

Rumple frowned. The shield was down. Regina wasn't dead. Which meant it wasn't her death that had removed the shield. The book must be gone. But not just gone. Banishing it wouldn't break its spells. The book must be destroyed. He stared at Regina. What had she done? Before the witch could think to, Rumple summoned his dagger. The fairies had drawn their wands.

"Your book isn't here, dearie. I think it's time to go now." Rumple said.

Zelena looked at him furious. "What did you do with it?"

"Me? The book never liked me." Rumple answered.

Zelena's eyes flared as she looked at her unconscious sister in Hook's arms. She raised her hand and started toward Regina. Regina's head whipped to the side as if an invisible hand had struck her. "Wake up, sister dear." Zelena hissed. Rumple waved his wand and Zelena was thrown away from Regina and into a wall.

She recovered quickly and threw a spell back at Rumple which he deftly blocked. The others in the room moved quickly out of the two sorcerers way.

Emma and the fairies watched wondering if they should try to assist the Dark One. Objects were flying through the air and crashing all around. As a fireball flew toward Rumple, Emma grabbed Henry and pulled him toward the stairs. "Go upstairs now and don't come down until I tell you."

"What about mom?" Henry asked staring at Regina in Hook's arms.

Emma flinched at the words, but quickly recovered. "Hook will get her upstairs. You stay with her." David was pushing Snow toward the stairs as well.

The witch caught sight of Snow's escape attempt and threw some magic freezing her in place.

"Snow!" David yelled. "What did you do to her?"

Blue was whispering something to Tinkerbelle. Tink nodded and turned to Nova to fill her in.

Rumple and the witch were still locked in battle. Their magic had met in the middle of the room and seemed to be dueling for the upper hand.

Hook moved quickly taking Regina up the stairs with Henry. Henry stared at her. She was completely limp in Hook's arms. She looked dead. He'd never seen her look so pale and lifeless. So small. He tried to reach for her, but Hook nudged him up the stairs with his shoulder.

Blue, Tink, and Nova had all slowly moved around the room until they were surrounding the witch. They all threw fairy dust at the witch at the same time and as she quickly tried to catch the dust coming from all directions, Rumple threw her out of the mansion with a blast of magic and repaired the roof and the protection barrier that Regina and Robin's fall had broken.

The witch was gone, but Snow remained frozen.

"Rumplestiltskin!" David called. Rumple waved his hand and Snow unfroze. Emma surveyed the room.

"Well, it definitely looks like a tornado hit here." She deadpanned.

Little John was bending down to check on Robin. "He's alive. But not conscious."

"Can you wake him?" Mulan asked Rumple.

"Let the poor man rest a little. He's been dealing with her majesty for two days now. I'm sure he could use a little peace." Rumple said.

Little John scooped up Robin and moved him to the couch. Robin grunted, but didn't wake. Roland quickly crawled up beside his father and curled himself into Robin's body.

"Could you at least make sure he's alright?" Snow asked.

Belle nodded. "Please?"

Rumple sighed as if they were really asking him to go out of his way, but held his hand over Robin. "Lots of bruises. Nothing's broken. I'm sure he'll be awake in no time. As I said, he's just exhausted from dealing with the Queen."

"Is Regina…" Snow trailed off.

"She's alive." Rumple answered.

"But is she-"

"That's all I can tell from here, dearie." Rumple interrupted.

* * *

Henry was hovering over Regina.

"Hovering won't make her wake, lad." Hook said.

Henry looked up at Hook with tears in his eyes. "She needs help. Let's get Mr. Gold."

Hook shook his head. "They're dealing with the witch, Henry. I'm sure someone will be up as soon as they can." They heard another loud crash from below.

Henry leaned over and kissed Regina's forehead. "I love you," he said and watched her hopefully.

Hook sighed. "She's not cursed, Henry. A kiss won't wake her. She's probably just exhausted herself again. I'm sure she'll be fine after a bit of sleep."

"She's wet. She'd be mad that we put her on the bed with wet clothes," Henry warned.

Regina's body shook with a violent shiver as if to accentuate Henry's point.

"Can't you put her in dry clothes?" Henry asked.

"Why don't you?" Hook said.

"Ew! I don't want to see my mom naked." Henry said.

"Well, I have no desire to see this mom naked either." Hook said. "Or deal with her wrath when she finds out about it."

Henry grabbed the large comforter that was folded at the foot of the bed and quickly pulled it over Regina. "At least that will keep her warm."

* * *

"Settle down, your highness. I'm going to see her now." Rumple said to Snow as he started toward the steps. Snow began to follow him.

"Snow. You should sit down and rest. You look pale." David said.

"I'm Snow White. I'm always pale. I want to see Regina." Snow said.

"I think your charming prince is right." Rumple said. "You should wait here, dearie."

"I don't trust you to take care of her. I'm not leaving you alone." Snow said.

"I won't be alone. Henry is there as is the pirate." Rumple said.

"I'll go." Belle offered. Rumple looked like he might argue, but as Belle wrapped her hand around his arm, he gave in.

* * *

"That's not going to be enough." Rumple stated as he entered the room. Both Henry and Hook turned to look at him.

"Can you fix her?" Henry asked.

"She's not broken, dearie." Rumple answered. "Well, not broken in any way I can fix," he amended.

Hook and Rumple exchanged glances as Henry asked, "What do you mean?"

"Is there anything that can be done?" Hook asked trying to change the conversation.

"She's shaking, Rumple," Belle said.

"Her clothes are all wet." Henry said. "Something must have happened. Is Robin Hood wet too? Did he tell you what happened?"

"Robin is resting as well." Rumple answered. He held his hand over Regina trying to take inventory of whatever might be the problem.

"Can you wake her?" Henry asked hopefully.

Rumple frowned. He wasn't sure he could, and if he could, it definitely wouldn't be the best thing for her right now. Her body needed time to recover. She had pushed too hard just like he thought she would. They were lucky she'd been able to get herself and the thief back at all. Unfortunately, if he didn't wake her and get the information, the trip would have been pointless anyway.

Belle sensed his inner conflict. "Why don't you find me some dry clothes, Henry? We'll get her warmed up. I'm sure she'll recover faster when she's not soaked and freezing."

Henry immediately went to Regina's closet and pulled out pajamas and a robe, which he handed to Belle.

"Go wait outside." Belle instructed. Rumple frowned again. He really needed the information Regina had. And he needed to know what she'd done with the book. It was clearly destroyed, but why? How could she have let that happen? It was the only weapon they had against the witch. "Go." Belle repeated this time directly to him.

* * *

Emma stood in the doorway watching Henry at Regina's side. Hook had come back downstairs with Rumple and Belle, and Emma had left not wanting to be cornered into another conversation with the pirate. Henry looked so sad. It made her sad.

"Mom, please wake up. I'm so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. I love you. You're not evil," the tears were starting to fall down his face. He angrily brushed them away.

Emma didn't know what to do. She'd never been good with tears. "Hey, kid. She's going to be fine. You know Regina. Nothing keeps her down," she offered.

Henry's head jerked up to look at Emma. "Maybe you can wake her with your magic?" Henry suggested.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea," Emma said.

"Please," Henry pleaded.

"Regina's condition is very delicate. Ms. Swan's uncontrolled magic is not the best remedy," Rumple said, surprising Emma and Henry with his entry.

"Will you try then?" Henry asked.

"Yes. The witch will be back soon and we need to know how to defeat her. I need to know what Regina's learned." He waved his hand slowly over her.

Nothing happened.

Rumple frowned. He was afraid of that. He waved again and her body twitched.

"Mom!" Henry cried hopefully.

But still no response. Regina's eyes remained closed.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you for reading,**

* * *

"Why isn't it working?" Emma asked.

Rumple frowned. How could he explain it? "When your cell phone battery dies, the phone isn't ruined, but it won't turn on." Emma nodded. "Well, Regina's battery is dead. She's recharging it, but until it's recharged she isn't going to wake up."

"My mom isn't a cell phone!" Henry said angrily.

"No, of course not, I'm just trying to help you understand why I can't wake her." Rumple said.

Henry crawled up on to the bed and put his arms around Regina. "Go away and leave my mom alone."

"Henry, settle down." Emma said.

"The boy's right. Let's leave her be. We'll see if the bandit knows anything. He should be easier to wake."

* * *

Zelena was pacing staring into the crystal ball. Her sister was back. But she didn't have the book. The shield being down would make if much easier to penetrate the mansion, but it was not a good omen. It didn't make sense. She needed the book. The book had the words to the spell she wanted. Snow's baby was only part of it. She'd need the book as well. Well, she'd just have to take Regina and find out where it was. She'd planned on just disposing of her nuisance of a sister, but that wasn't going to work until she had the book. Stupid fairies had surprised her, but she'd be ready for them this time. She summoned her broom.

* * *

Charming was holding a spoonful of yogurt out in front of Snow. She yanked the spoon from his hand.

"I can feed myself. And I don't like yogurt," she said.

"I just want you to keep your strength up. The witch almost took you and-"

"And she didn't. And I am perfectly fine. I want to go up and check on Regina now." Snow interrupted.

"That won't be necessary. She's not waking up any time soon." Rumple said entering the room. "Where did you move the bandit?" he asked Charming.

"Oh, I think Little John took him to the guest room so he'd be more comfortable." Charming said.

Rumple nodded and disappeared.

Snow leaned over and gave David a quick kiss. "I know you're worried, but I'll feel better if I can check on Regina. Would you like to help me upstairs?"

David pulled her closer. "I'd like to just hold you here and enjoy you."

Snow smiled and let him kiss her again. "I'm fine, David. And so is the baby. I promise."

* * *

Mulan and Little John were standing guard outside the guest bedroom door. They moved in front of it to block Rumple.

"Robin's resting," Mulan said. Rumple waved his arm throwing both Little John and Mulan out of the way.

"Rumple!" Belle admonished.

"We don't have time for this," he said as he stormed in to the room. "The witch is coming."

He waved his arm over Robin whose eyes immediately opened. He sat up disoriented. "Where,"

"You're back in Storybrooke. What did you learn in Oz?" Rumple said.

"I…we…" he looked around first seeing his son with his arms wrapped around him. "Roland!" He smiled widely.

"If you want to keep your son safe, tell me how to defeat the witch. Now." Rumple demanded.

"Rumple, please, he just woke up. Give him a minute." Belle soothed.

"There is no time. What did you learn?" Rumple repeated. "Don't make me ask again, or next time I won't be so pleasant."

"I don't know. The Queen said it's the water. Where is she?"

"What water?"

"Where's the Queen?" Robin asked again.

Rumple waved his hand causing Robin to fly from the bed to standing right in front of him. "You are trying my patience. Any water? Is she allergic to it?"

"No. I think it's special water. I didn't really understand, but the Queen said we had to take some water from the stream and then throw it on Zelena." Robin said.

"Where's the water?" Rumple asked as the house shook. Zelena was bringing down the protection spell. Putting up another would be useless. She was quite powerful. He wasn't sure how she's managed to wield magic powerful enough to break his, but she was doing it.

"I…the Queen had it…

Rumple grabbed Robin's arm and the next thing Robin knew they were in Regina's bedroom. He gasped at the sight. She looked so small and pale. Henry had his arms wrapped tightly around her as he cuddled with the unconscious Queen. "Is she…will she…" Robin started to ask, but was cut off immediately.

"Where is the water?" Rumple asked urgently.

The house shook and the window to Regina's bedroom shattered and the witch flew in.

Henry bolted up in bed. Emma raced into the room.

"You didn't really need to send a welcoming party. It's only me." Zelena intoned. "I just stopped by to see how my dear sister was doing. She doesn't look so well."

"And you needed to crash through the window to say hello?" Rumple asked.

"Well, I do like to make an entrance. If only sis here were awake to see all the fuss I went to for her." Zelena replied.

Emma had been moving toward Henry and had finally reached the bed. She grabbed him, shut her eyes and they both disappeared.

"Oh, what a shame. Half my audience gone. Ah well, it's time to be on my way anyway." She waved her hand and as she did Robin dove for the bed to protect Regina. His body covered Regina's just as the witch's spell hit and Regina and Robin disappeared. Rumple had raised his hand, but was too late detecting the spell to get the counter spell out in time. "Well, that was unexpected. Two for the price of one." Zelena cackled. "I really must be going. So nice to see you again. Don't worry, I'll be back to pick up Snow later." She threw another spell at Rumple which he managed to dodge as she turned on her broom and departed.

* * *

Robin felt a thud as they landed, but he was still on top of Regina and she'd taken the brunt of the impact with the ground. He moved off of her immediately. She was still out cold.

He looked around. They were in a tower. Was this the clock tower Regina had mentioned? There was a bucket in the corner.

He turned back to Regina. He shook her lightly. "Your majesty, your majesty," he called as he shook.

"That isn't going to work."

Robin turned quickly to see Zelena floating on her broom above them. She gracefully floated to the ground and began walking toward Regina, circling, as though she was stalking her prey. Robin moved closer. Protectively.

"Don't worry, I'll wake her up," Zelena continued.

"You stay away from her," Robin said.

Zelena laughed. "Who's going to make me? You?" Zelena waved her hand and Regina was suddenly hovering in the air. Hanging from invisible ropes. Zelena walked straight up to her and waved her hand over Regina's face. She frowned, frustrated when nothing happened.

Robin blinked. What did it mean if even the witch couldn't wake Regina?

"Foolish woman. Using magic she doesn't understand." The witch whipped around to face Robin letting the spell that was holding Regina go, sending the Queen crashing to the ground. Robin moved to try to catch her, but felt an invisible hand holding him back. He hated magic. "You were with her. Where is my book?"

"I don't know. She kept it with her at all times. Wouldn't let me near it. Some nonsense about it being too dangerous to leave with a half-wit like me."

The witch narrowed her eyes. That did sound like something Regina would say.

"Well, no need to hurry. We have to wait on that silly princess' baby anyway. I'll just go collect her. And see if we can speed along the process. Savor what little time you have left." And with that she was gone on her broom again.

Robin turned immediately to Regina. Her arm was twisted unnaturally under her. He carefully rolled her weight off of it. She didn't react. He'd been hoping for a pain response. Something to indicate she was still with him. As her body rolled away from the arm, the arm remained where it was limp, seemingly disconnected from her body. Was it dislocated? He knew that could be fixed, but he wasn't sure how. Maybe he should just let her rest some more. He moved her, trying to make her more comfortable, finally resting her head on his lap as he leaned against the wall.

He stared down at her face. She was quite beautiful. He wasn't going to let the witch kill her. When did he start to care whether the Queen lived or died? When did he start caring about her and not just about how her death would affect the rest of them? And why couldn't he shake the desire to pull her into his arms and hold her close?

* * *

"We have to go after her!" Henry said.

"You're not going anywhere, Henry. I forbid it." Emma said frantically. "Look, this isn't working. Clearly my magic isn't going to help defeat the witch and since Regina's in no condition to do it, the best thing we can do is just get out of here. Gold, can't you just make that potion again so everyone can leave town without losing their memories?"

"No." Snow said entered the room.

"We can't leave my mom with the witch!" Henry said, tears brimming in his eyes. "I already lost my dad."

"I'm your mom, Henry!" Emma yelled.

Snow grabbed Henry and pulled him into her arms. "Don't worry, Henry. No one is abandoning Regina. We're not running away."

"Maybe Emma's right. Maybe you and Henry should go with Emma outside the town line. You'll be safe there." David suggested. "Rumple and I will go after Regina."

"Speak for yourself, dearie. The Queen means nothing to me." Rumple answered.

"I'm not leaving. What if something happens to you?" Snow said to David.

"We need a plan to get my mom back. Like when you guys rescued me in Neverland." Henry said.

"Oh, but this isn't Neverland." The witch said as she appeared. "And I'm no child."

Rumple immediately started dueling with the witch. They were fairly evenly matched. The others were just trying to duck out of the way of the flying objects. Emma shut her eyes and tried again to access her magic. It just wasn't working.

"Haven't taught her much have you, my pet?" Zelena asked Rumple. She whistled and suddenly a flock of flying monkeys flew into Regina's mansion and began attacking. In the chaos, Zelena grabbed Snow and pulled her onto the broom and flew off.


End file.
